It Started One Summer
by Williejumps2013
Summary: Lizzie spends her time with her Aunt and Uncle as a child where she meets the one and only William Darcy. Their instant friendship grows, but when he severs connections she is extremely hurt. Now that they have been reconnected, can their relationship continue? Even with an impossible road ahead of them? Everyone is slightly OOC. Rating subject to change.
1. The First Summer

Lizzie was always thrilled to spend time with her aunt and uncle. So, when she turned fourteen, she could not wait for summer. That summer, she was going to spend with only her aunt and uncle. She would be free to walk and run and read to her hearts content. Fitzwilliam Darcy hated summer. This year was no different. He was coming home from his first year of school to, what he was sure to be, another sad welcome. His eleven year old sister would try to lift his spirits. And fail. Then returning to her music room, she would let him ride and walk to his hearts desire. After he dealt with the property, of course.  
Neither of the two expected their lives to change.

* * *

The First Year

Lizzie was spending her second day wondering her aunts family home. The woods were amazing, and she was already planing adventures where she would be the heroine. She imagined herself becoming her own version of an Amazon warrior. She would teach herself strength and power. She would teach herself things that her mother would never allow. _Fighting! Yes, I will teach myself to fight so I will be able to save a knight from the clutches of the evil wizard. She picked up a stick and began to pretend it was Excalibur._ She had never felt more like a child. She was fourteen, she shouldn't be playing like is. She hit a small tree and it snapped in half.  
"I am Queen! I wield Excalibur! Camelot is safe!" She heard a clap behind her and spun around to see a boy, maybe a little older than she. His eyes were a deep brown with traces of gold and honey in them. His smile was brilliant and seemed to create a feeling that she wanted to smile as well. She had never noticed things like this when she met boys in Meryton, so why was he so different?  
"My Queen." He bowed.  
"Good sir." She lightly curtsied. _Curse this panting._  
"My name is Fitzwilliam." _Fitzwilliam..._  
"Elizabeth. It is a pleasure to meet you, Fitz-"  
"You may call me William. Or Will." _William..._  
She smiled wider. "As long as you call me Lizzie." _Only Jane and Papa call me Lizzie. What am I doing?_  
"May I ask, Queen Lizzie," he smirked, "as to where you learned your skills with a blade?"  
If he is willing to play along... "It may surprise you, Sir William, that this is the first day that I have held a weapon."  
He's smiling again. "Then, as a Knight of the Round Table, my I assist you in your training?"  
"ELIZABETH!" She heard her aunt call.  
"Tomorrow. Meet me here tomorrow."  
"Mr. Darcy!" William turned to females voice.  
"Tomorrow. My Queen." He bowed and she curtsied and she scurried back to the house.  
_Tomorrow. I will see William tomorrow._

* * *

William was walking through the woods that were bordering his family property when her heard beautiful laughter. He followed the noise and soon found a girl, maybe a few years younger than him, swinging a stick at a sapling like a sword.  
"I am Queen! I wield Excalibur! Camelot is safe!" She called, and he couldn't help but start clapping. When she turned, he was surprised by the girl in front of him. She had dark chocolate hair and her eyes seemed to sparkle. They were a bright emerald green, with hints of dark green around her pupils and flecks of pure gold. _When have you ever noticed girls eyes before?_  
"My Queen." He bowed. _What was he doing? Surly he was too old for make believe. Surely she was too._  
"Good sir." She was panting, but that seemed to make her eyes glow even more. _Might as well introduce yourself._  
"My name is Fitzwilliam."_ Gosh, I sound_ _like my father. Better change that._  
"Elizabeth. It is a pleasure to meet you, Fitz-"  
"You may call me William. Or Will." He took a quick breath. Why was he so nervous. She flashed a brilliant smile for a second time and he took another sharp breath.  
"As long as you call me Lizzie." _Lizzie..._  
"May I ask, Queen Lizzie," he smirked, "as to where you learned your skills with a blade?" _Where is all this coming from. She's just so friendly. And her eyes. Stop. Stop it now!_  
"It may surprise you, Sir William, that this is the first day that I have held a weapon." _That doesn't surprise me. At all._  
"Then, as a Knight of the Round Table, my I assist you in your training?" _Please agree to this, otherwise I will look like a fool._  
"ELIZABETH!" A woman's voice called her and her face dropped.  
"Tomorrow. Meet me here tomorrow." He sighed. _She wants to see me again._  
"Mr. Darcy!" William turned to Mrs. Reynolds.  
"Tomorrow. My Queen." He bowed and she curtsied and he ran back to Pemberley.  
_Tomorrow. I will see Lizzie tomorrow._

* * *

Lizzie stood with her aunt and uncle as their guests were arriving.  
"Who is coming, Aunt?"  
"Our neighbor."  
"Oh..." Lizzie hadn't had a chance to tell her about the young man she met in the woods today. The door opened and Lizzie gasped.

* * *

Georgiana sat in the study. "Must you see the Gardiners?"  
"Yes, Georgie." He shifted his seat. "I know things haven't been easy, since mother and father..." He pinched his nose. "I'm sorry if I have been cold, the past few years, thats all."  
"Its fine, William. I know you are trying. You were closer to both than I was."  
Will sighed. She was just a child and didn't know that their father blamed her for their mothers death eleven years ago. And that when he died just a year ago, William felt all the burdens of parenthood, and being the mater of Pemberley in one blow. He left for diner and when he got out of the carriage when it arrived and went in through the opening doors.  
William looked up, and couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

_Its him!  
Its her!_  
"Mr. Darcy. It is a pleasure to see you again."  
"Yes, Mr. Gardiner. Mrs. Gardiner." He said sadly.  
"We are very sorry for your loss. Ann was a dear friend of mine. And your father was a good friend of Mr. Gardiners." Mrs. Gardner said.  
"Thank you." That was all Will intended to say on the matter.  
"May I present my niece, Elizabeth Bennet." Elizabeth curtsied, never breaking eye contact with Will.  
"Pleasure, Mr. Darcy." Will noticed her eyes were sparkling again.  
"Miss Bennet." _That doesn't feel natural._ Mr. Darcy bowed.  
_I don't like that._ "Miss Bennet is my older sister." Lizzie saw the discomfort on his face. They straightened.  
"Oh. I'm sorry Miss Elizabeth." He corrected himself.  
"Aunt, may I show Mr. Darcy the gardens before dinner?" She broke eye contact for the first time in the evening.  
"I think thats fine, Elizabeth."  
"Thank you. Would you like to follow me?" She asked sweetly.  
"I would be happy to." He took a few steps and joined her side before the two began walking in sync with each other.  
When they were in the gardens Lizzie started laughing. It was the same beautiful noise he heard in the woods earlier, and he joined. Lizzie swore it was one of the lovely sounds she had ever heard.  
"Mr. Darcy, its-"  
"Please, call me William. Or Will." He couldn't help but remember their earlier conversation.  
"As long as you call me Lizzie." They laughed shared a brief silence as they walked through the garden. "My Aunt told me you had a sister."  
"Yes. Georgianna. She just turned eleven." He smiled sweetly. "And you are the youngest?"  
"No. I am the second eldest of five."  
He stopped and stared and she took two more steps and turned to face him, smiling showing off her dimples. "FIVE?" He spluttered. She laughed and nodded and they started walking again.  
"Jane, my elder sister by one year. Myself. Then Mary, Kitty, and Lydia. In that order separated by two years then one. I am two years Mary's senior."  
"And may I ask your age?"  
She blushed. "Only if you tell me yours."  
He blushed in return. "I just turned 18."  
"I am to turn 15 at the end of the summer." They turned the corner of the garden. She leaned down to pick up a stick in their path.  
"Pray, where are my manners, you majesty." He bowed deeply again.  
"I do wish you hadn't seen that." She turned bright red.  
"May I inquire as to why?"  
"Why, sir?"  
"Why you were embracing the role as the warrior queen of Camelot?"  
She laughed lightly. "I have just finished reading the story of King Arthur and his Knights. I enjoyed the tale greatly."  
"So you enjoy reading?" Here eyes glowed even more.  
"Oh yes sir. It is my favorite pass time."  
"For me as well." They toured the gardens and talked of everything. Right before they returned into the house for dinner, Lizzie placed a delicate hand on his arm.  
"Do not forget. Tomorrow, you are to help me with my swordsmanship."  
"How could I possibly forget." He smiled teasingly. "My queen." And took two large strides into the house leaving Lizzie blushing bright red.

* * *

The summer passed and Lizzie became friends with Georgianna, or Georgie as she liked to be called. She had received a package from both she was not allowed to open until she was alone on her birthday. From Georgie, she received a journal, and on the first page, a list of all the places she could write to both herself and Will. She opened the card on the other box and in large, beautiful script MY QUEEN was written proudly.  
She opened the box and there sat a small set of wooden charms in the shape of swords, a crown, a shield, and the letters E and W. she pulled them out of the box to find they were all attached with a long delicate chain. There was another note hidden on the bottom. "Made from Excalibur for your birthday, my friend." She slipped the necklace on and tucked it under her dress. At christmas, long letters of good wishes and stories were passed between the three of them and when William's birthday came around, Lizzie sent him a child's play sword. It seemed fitting. Lizzie stayed calm all through the year, keeping the Darcy siblings a secret from her family and friends, and when it came time for her to return to visit her Aunt and Uncle for the summer, Lizzie couldn't believe the carriage could travel any slower.


	2. The Fifth Summer

The Fifth Summer

How was she supposed to see him? She couldn't just walk to his house and knock on the door. And she told him the day she would be arriving in her last letter, but in her haste forgot to think of a meeting place. She marched through the woods and found another stick laying on the ground. She sat on a log and started talking to herself.

"I am about to turn 19, she shouldn't even be seeing him without a chaperone. He will be turning 21 this year. I have completed one season in Meryton, and I feel so uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. Why must this be so complicated? It is because of Mama. All she has ever said is that I must improve myself because I will never be as lovely as Jane. Of course I will not be as lovely as Jane! She is a classic, according to Mama. Shining blond with bright blue eyes. Tall and slender. In all ways good natured. Unlike me, of course. But I cannot help it if I would much prefer a good book and walking to dance and drawing."  
"Of course you cannot help it. You would be quite unlike yourself if you were." Her head snapped up and she smiled.

"Will!" She jumped up and went to hug him. She caught herself, stopped and ducked her head.

"Lizzie?" He pushed her chin up.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" She looked away.

"I believe I entered at 'tall and slender'. No offence, friend, but I do not see you as the 'tall and slender' type. You are a good two heads shorter than I am-"

"We cannot all be giants, William Darcy." She snapped. He saw her eyes light up.

"There is my friend, Lizzie. I don't know who I saw sitting on the log earlier." He teased. "I came looking for you." They both blushed.

She is quite changed. There is something about her. "Now, what were you talking to yourself about?" He led her to the log and they both sat.

"I was complaining."

"About what?"

"This was my last year out in Meryton."

"And you are not happy about that? I know that my sister is looking forward to coming out, and she is only eleven."

"I am just uncomfortable with the leering, that is all." She hugged her knees to her chest. "It almost scares me." She looked to her friend and saw nothing but compassion and kindness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie." He wrapped an arm over her shoulder and she leaned her head down to his shoulder. "Would you like to see my sister?"

She straightened herself and smiled. "I would love to see Georgie again."

He stood and held a hand out to her. "Then follow me."

She took it and he put it in the crook of his arm. They both felt a slight tingling.

"Elizabeth!" They turned to her aunts call.

"My aunt." She smiled sadly.

"Let me escort you home." They turned and started walking to the Gardiner's home.

"I would love to meet your friend tomorrow. If that is acceptable." She smiled a little more joyously this time. Will's heart soared.

"Of course. I will ask your entire family to tea. I know Georgiana would love to see your aunt again."

They reached the house and her aunt agreed to let Lizzie go to tea. The Gardiners would be in town, but agreed to drop Lizzie off at Pemberley.

After a lesson in 'being out' with a single man from her aunt (the same one she received last year, and the year before that, and the year before that) Lizzie went to bed wondering how Will's evening had gone.

* * *

Lizzie entered the grand house of her dear friend and was greeted at once by Georgie. They hugged and then proceeded to talk nonstop about absolutely everything. They went into the parlor where they were to take tea and Lizzie saw William and an old acquaintance.

"Lizzie!" Will strode forward and took her hand. They bowed and Will turned to face his friend.

"Lizzie, you remember my friend George Wickham. George, you remember Miss Elizabeth Bennet." The both bowed.

"Lizzie-"

"Please call me Elizabeth. At least until we are better acquainted." She smiled. Something about the way George smiled at her did nothing to settle her nerves._ Nerves! When did I start talking like Mama?_

"Of course. It is a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth."

"The same, Mr. Wick-"

"Please call me George. Any friend of Darcy's shall be a great friend of mine."

"Shall we take tea?" Georgianna rushed to save her friend.

* * *

Despite their first meeting, George seemed to grow on her. She still held the Darcy's in higher regard, and doubted very much that her feelings would change.

One afternoon a week before she had to leave, Lizzie, the Darcys, and George began a game of hide and seek. George was trying to find her and she doubted very much that he would. She would find one spot, and after a short time, would check her surroundings and move. She found the risk of being found whilst moving was far outweighed but the gain of never being found. She was hiding behind a tree by one of the fountains when:

"GOTCHA!" She let out a brief cry and spun to see George.

"Good Lord. Mr. Wickham, are you trying to kill me?" She tried to slow her heart and breathing.

"No. I was thinking something completely different." She gasped and ran out of the woods. Right on the edge, she felt his hand grasp her wrist.

She turned and put all her weight into a heavy slap. His reaction was the opposite of what she had anticipated, seeing as his grip tightened.

"George!" He dropped Lizzie's wrist like it was on fire. Will came running up behind her.

She sighed in relief. William. Still her knight after all these years. "Go home, George." George didn't move. "NOW!"

"Yes, Master Darcy." George sneered and left the two of them alone.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" He gently grasped her shoulder and the slight tingle she felt when she was younger had morphed into something much greater.

"Yes. Let us just walk by the fountain." They silently made her way to the large fountain in front of the house. "Please keep Georgie away from him." She said quietly. "She has just turned 14. Please."

"I shall do my best." She turned to see a strange smile. "My Queen."

She gasped and pushed him lightly on the shoulder. "I thought I told you to forget that!"  
"How could I forget the day I first met you, Miss Bennet." There was something strange in his voice. Neither had heard it before and they both turned their heads away, clearing their throats. Lizzie saw a glint in the water and turned (a little too quickly) to see what it was. She lost her footing on gravel path and fell into the fountain, landing most ungracefully on her hind end.

"LIZZIE!" Will reached in to fish her soaking body out of the fountain. He pulled her upright, grabbed her waist, and spun her out of the fountain. "Lizzie, are you alright?" He held her close. Was he always this warm? Or is it just because I fell into the cold water?

"I'm fine." She said softly. "Just a little cold.

He picked her up and carried her inside, hugging her shoulders to his chest. They reached the house just as the Gardiners were pulling up.

"Good Lord! Lizzie what happened?" Her aunt cried as she was helped out of the carriage.

"I was terribly clumsy and slipped into the fountain." Her teeth had begun to chatter and she sneezed.

"Are you hurt?" Her uncle opened the door for William.

"Only my pride." She smiled weakly and sneezed again.

"Lizzie, you must stay the night." Will stated. "I won't have you getting sick!"

"Will-" She coughed.

"Yes Lizzie. You must stay." Her aunt reached over Will's arm and touched her forehead. "Oh my, you are starting to run a fever."

"I will send someone for her things. Mrs. Reynolds!" Mrs. Reynolds appeared. "Please send someone to the Gardiner's to fetch Miss Bennets things. She will be staying here for a few days. And please have someone run a bath in the light green guest room." She curtsied and hurried off to complete her task. Will carried her up the stairs and laid her to rest in a beautiful room.

After Lizzie was warmed by a bath, and settled into her room, Will knocked on the door.

"Lizzie?" She looked pale, and her eyes had lost some of their gleam.

"Hello William." She said softly and sneezed lightly. He was ashamed to say he liked her sneeze. It was cute. Her nose crinkled and she made a faint, high pitched noise, all while she shook her head lightly. She sniffled.

"I am so sorry." He sat at the chair by her bed.

"Do not worry. It was not your fault and I am only ever sick for three days at maximum." She smiled faintly.

"It is all my fault." He said softly.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" She said as sharply as she could.

"If only I had tried to stop you falling-"

"Then we would have both become soaking wet and you would be sick as well." She laughed. "You are too apt to blame yourself, you know. Like my sister is too apt to see the best in everyone. All is right in the world in Jane's eyes. You must learn that not everything is your fault." She stated as forcefully as she could muster.

There was a light knock on the door. "Mr. Darcy? Your aunt, uncle, and cousin are here."

"Which ones?"

"The Fitzwilliams."

He smiled. "Get well soon, my friend."

And she did. The next day she was sitting in the sun room, when a young man who looked strikingly like William walked in.

"I do apologize. I thought this room was empty." He turned to leave.

"No! I am glad you came. I am looking for some company." She said lightly. Her throat still hurt lightly, but her fever was almost gone and her head no longer pounded.

"Very well then." His face lit up. "You must be Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Darcy talks of you often." He said, sounding pleased with himself.

"Yes. And you must be William's cousin Richard." She said pleasantly.

"So he's mentioned me?"

"Very often. And if I had not know, I would still guess that you were his cousin for you are too old to be his uncle." She laughed and he joined in.

"Richard!" She heard William call.

"In here Darce!" He called back.

William joined the two of them and gasped to see Lizzie. "You are better, Lizzie?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. Much. Thank you for letting me impose on you last night." She said sweetly.

"It was no trouble." He ducked his head sheepishly.

Richard watched this interaction and decided that both of them felt more than they were letting on. He was two years Darcy's senior and had, on many occasion, listened to their Aunt Catherine complain how neither had chosen a wife yet. Although she hoped William would choose their cousin Anne, he now saw that that would never happen.

The three were shortly joined by Georgianna, and they all took turn teasing and jabbing at each other.

Lizzie left at the end of the week with one more friend in the Darcy family, and one more writing partner. She received some books from all three of them then one day. All letters ceased. No matter how many she sent to any of the three, she never received an answer. She still kept the necklace that he gave her, and all the letters. They were wrapped in brown and gold ribbon, Georgie's were wrapped in pink, and Richard (who had gone and joined the army) were wrapped in red. She read them often, and whenever she was distressed, would play with her necklace when she was troubled and in company. She had added a G to the charms for Georgie and missed them all terribly.

Come summer, the Gardiners told her upon her arrival that Will and his family had not taken any visitors since the fall. This continued for the entire summer and the next. Come her 20th birthday, her hopes were vanishing to whether she would ever see the Darcy's again. She decided that the next summer, she would not go with her relatives to where she was obviously wanted. That fall, she walked into the hall to see her sisters listening at the door.

Her mother's sharp tone radiated farther than most people expected. "Mr. Bennett! Netherfield Park has been let at last!"

_Oh no. Here Mama goes again..._


	3. Returning

_AN: There was some confusion earlier. Lizzie is fourteen in the first chapter and is about to turn 19. The time difference between the two chapter is 5 years.  
__ENJOY!_

* * *

The Meryton Hall Ball. Where Lizzie's mother was certain that Jane would make Mr. Bingley fall in love with her. She was determined not to dance at all that night.

"But Lizzy!" Her heart flinched at the memories the name brought her.

"No, Charlotte." Lizzie attempted to walk away.

"Lizzie please!" Jane took Lizzie's hand. She turned to face her best friend and sister when she saw him. _He was here! In Meryton! But how?_

"Charlotte? Who are those people?" She caught her breath. _It can't be! But he looks so different without his smile._

"The one in the middle is Mr. Bingley, the new tenant of Netherfield. On the right is his sister, Miss Caroline Bingley. And the one on the left is his good friend Mr. Darcy." The room had stopped all movement and created a path down the middle of the room for the wealthy newcomers. Somehow Lizzie, her sister, and her friend had been arranged into the front row.

"He looks miserable!" She realized that she had said that out loud, but not before Charlotte went off on his income and land he possessed. He passed and they locked eyes. His step faltered briefly and and she ducked her head and curtsied. _It is him... But how!_

The music started again and she felt herself being pulled back into reality by her sister grabbing her hand as their mother pulled them towards the guests with her father.

"Mr. Bingley, you know my daughter, Charlotte, and your neighbor to the south, Mr. Bennet. This is his wife Mrs. Bennet, and his daughters Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. May I present Mr. Bingley and his sister." They all bowed. "And this is Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire." They all bowed again. Upon straightening, Lizzie felt dizzy and swayed back into her father.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Her father asked. William noticed her face resembled that of a sheet and her eyes looked sad.

"I fear I do not feel well father. May I please take the carriage home?" She put an arm on her father for support.

"Of course." Mr. Bennett led his daughter out.

_Did I do that? Did I cause her eyes to loose some of their shine?_ William internally kicked himself. He knew he should have sent that letter to Elizabeth when he had the chance. It was still locked in his traveling strong box, addressed and waiting to be sent, explaining everything.

Lizzie got home, rushed up to her and Jane's room and collapsed on the bed sobbing. Why was she acting like this? He was only a former friend. But he was her best friend. Who one day not too long ago, severed connection with her. He had every right to. She just wished she had know why he did it.

* * *

The next morning, Lizzie was treated to a dance by dance account of Mr. Bingley and Jane. She was frankly growing tired of it, no matter how much she loved Jane.

"A letter for Miss Jane from Netherfield."

Jane took the letter and explained she was to dine with Miss Bingley, alone. Her mother insisted she go on horseback, and mere moments after Jane was out of sight of the house, the skies opened in a downpour. The net day, Lizzie received a letter that explained that she had a fever, a headache and a soar throat. Just like when I fell in the fountain. So she donned her coat and left to walk the short three miles to Netherfield Hall.

She was shown to one of the many parlors and saw William. Sitting with Miss Bingley. He stood quickly and bowed.

"Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Darcy." She bit her lip.

"I trust you are recovered from the ball?" He sounded genuine in his concerns.

"Yes. How is my sister?"

"She is upstairs. I can have someone show you the way." He sounded colder. From when they had known each other before.

"Thank you." She curtsied and made her exit.

* * *

Lizzie was persuaded by Mr. Bingley to stay the night and some things were sent for. Dinner ws awkward, since she was placed next to William and shifted between wanting to yell at him and wanting to cry. She retired after tending to her sister and was about to sleep when she heard a light knock and a rustle of paper sliding under the door. She stood and found a note written in the same beautiful handwriting she remember. It asked her to meet him in the morning at a bench in the garden. He said he would explain. She went to bed and woke before the sun rose. She dressed and hurried down to the bench in the garden. She sat and waited.

"I did not think you would come." She looked to see him standing their, mouth twitching in between a frown and a smile.

"Please tell me it wasn't me." She looked away fighting the tears.

"What wasn't you?" He came and sat next to her.

"It wasn't me that caused you, your sister, and your cousin to sever acquaintance with me." She almost cried when he took her hand in his.

"No! I could never be you!" He sighed and released her hand and pinched his nose.

"Then why did you do it?" She sat stiff.

"Because I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you would despised me. For failing you." He hung his head.

"I could never despise you." She said softly. _Warning._

He smiled. "Shall we start over?"

She looked away again. "William, you hurt me. I do not know if I can do that."

"Please, Lizzie. I accepted Bingley's invitation coming here, just so I could see you." He saw a tear slip down her face.

"I should go to breakfast." She stood and brushed the tear out of the way.

"May I escort you?"

"No thank you, William. I do not know if I have forgiven you yet. You have yet to tell me why you left." She said coldly.

"I cannot tell you, Lizzie." He hung his head.

"Then I am sorry." She turned and walked away.

They ate, sharing uncomfortable, unnatural silence. Charles came down next and asked after Jane. Lizzie suddenly felt guilty about not checking on her. Lizzie held her tongue and held back. All she wanted to do was to yell at William or cry. Miss Bingley came down last, and was not pleased that another Bennett was sitting at her table. Lizzie sensed this and got up to leave.

"I will go to my sister now." She curtsied and tried to leave the room.

"Come down for tea, will you?" Mr. Bingley asked happily. "You can give us a report on your sisters condition."

_You know you will be up every hour to check on her yourself..._ "Yes Mr. Bingley. I will, thank you."

* * *

Lizzie made her way downstairs for tea and passed the billiards room.

"Is it her?" She heard Mr. Bingley.

"Charles, please." She heard Will, followed by a shot.

"Come now, Darcy. Is Miss Elizabeth your mystery friend from childhood?"

"Yes. Yes she is."

"So when you said that at the ball, no girls were decent enough to dance with-"

_He said that?_

"I meant all girls who were at the dance at the time."

"She is quite pretty."

"Charles, if I have to hear you drone on about Miss Bennet one more time today, I swear-"

"No. Although Jane is a beauty... I was referring to Miss Elizabeth."

"She has changed from the last time I saw her." There was disappointment in his voice. "I don't know who she has become in my absence."

She took in a sharp breath and felt tears sting her eyes and silently hurried past the door. _He was angry at her._ The tears vanished instantly. _He was angry at her? She was not the one who left! She was not the one who severed acquaintance without so much as a word! Who was he to feel so superior! Not decent enough to dance with? Oh, the stories she could tell about him._ She held her head up put on a smile and knocked on one of the doors. Soon after, all four of them were sitting in a parlor, with various forms of amusement. Mr. Bingley was playing with a cushion, Caroline was pacing, Mr. Darcy was composing a letter, and she was reading.

"Miss Elizabeth," she looked up at Mr. Bingley's voice, "would you delight us with a tale from your childhood?"

She glanced at Mr. Darcy and smiled. "I would be delighted. I had a friend once, he was only a few years my senior. One day, he, his sister, and I were playing hide and seek in the woods." She saw Mr. Darcy's face turn white. He knew the story she was telling, and was already dreading it. "It was his sister who was trying to find us and since she was several years our junior, we went hid so she would easily find us. My friend decided he was to hide behind a log, it was in the nearby clearing in the woods. I went a little deeper in and hid behind a tree. She found me first, and although I knew where my friend was hidden, I refused to tell her. Suddenly we heard a cry and my friend came running out of the clearing. He had just been sprayed by a skunk, who proceeded to chase him." Mr. Bingley started laughing. "The tale does not end. Later, my friend found out that the clearing was filled with poison ivy." Mr. Bingley started laughing even harder and she joined in. She looked over to see hints of red creeping up Mr. Darcy's neck.

"Miss Elizabeth. Did you know?" Mr. Darcy finally managed to say.

"Know what, Mr. Darcy?" She smiled innocently.

"That the clearing was filled with poison ivy."

"I will not say sir. For if I did, I come off as having an evil streak, and if I did not, I come off as incompetent at not knowing. Pray excuse me. I am going to return to my sister."

Much of the week and a half that Jane spent ill went the same way. William was cold and distant and Lizzie tried not to notice. When Jane was well enough to return home, Lizzie was actually somewhat disappointed. She still had not found out why William had left and had realized that she could not be cold to him for much longer. When she went to step into the carriage, she felt a warm hand and a shot of lightning going up her arm. She looked down to see William helping her in. She felt her lips twitch into a smile and she sat down lightly. When they got home her father stood at the door with a letter in hand.

"Are you feeling better Jane?"

"Yes, father. Much." She smiled lightly.

"Well now that sense has returned to the house, I have an announcement to make. My cousin, Mr. Collins is coming to visit."


	4. Friendship

Lizzie was having a hard time escaping Mr. Collins. And she wanted to do nothing more.

"Mama, I am going to walk into town to pick up something for Papa." She suddenly stood and moved towards the door.

"Yes Lizzie, of course. As long as you take your sisters with you." All the girls stood and made it as far as the front door when Mr. Collins came rushing up from behind.

"Cousin Elizabeth, you must let me press upon you the error of walking into town alone. You could be attacked!" He said loudly.

"Mr. Collins. My sisters and I have walked to town many a time. We shall be fine." In reality, all of us are trying to escape you.

"I would feel that I was neglecting my duty if I allowed you to walk all that way." He had obviously not heard a thing she just said. "My esteemed patroness Lady Catherine Du Bourg has often commented on my ability to walk long distances. I will be sure to lead you all the right way."

Lizzie didn't say anything. She just turned and started walking towards town at a brisk pace her and her sisters were used to. They all turned and followed. By the time they got to town, Mr. Collins was out of breath. Lizzie made her way to the bookshop, not telling a person where she was going.  
She purchased a book for herself, and picked up one her father had ordered and stepped outside.

"Elizabeth! You must meet our new friend!" Lizzie groaned. The militia was in town and Lyddie and Kitty were insistent that every officer was their friend. She lifted her head and imidatly wanted to run.

"Elizabeth, this is Mr. Wickham." Lydia fawned over him.

"Enchanted." George seemed as shocked as she was.

"Mr. Wickham." She said coldly. "Lyddie, Kitty. let us return home." She turned and ran straight into Jane and Mr. Bingley.

"Lizzie! Look who I bumped into." Her sister was all smiles.

"Mr. Bingley, it is a pleasure to see you again." She curtsied.

"Likewise Miss Elizabeth." He bowed.

"Who is your friend, Lydia?"

Before her sister answered, Mary and Mr. Collins approached. Mr. Collins has entered the scene at the right time for once. She sighed in relief.

"My dear cousins. Your sister has just been showing me your church. It is quite lovely, although not as lovely as mine, although I might be a bit prejudiced in my opinions. My patroness, the great Lady Catherine du Bourg has always told me that I must take pride in my work, as I do." He smiled. "Cousin Jane, who is your acquaintance?"

"Mr. Collins, this is our neighbor, Mr. Bingley. Mr. Bingley, our cousin, Mr. Collins."

The two exchanged pleasantries. Lydia and Kitty fawned more over Wickham and Lizzie did her best to ignore the feeling that he was staring at her.  
"Ah, Darce! There you are!" Charles exclaimed.

Lizzie spun to see the approaching figure of William Darcy. His tall stature would stand out from any crowd, and upon noticing from a distance, it appeared that he had grown even more from when they were younger. She was proud of the fact that she had grown to be very tall as well, but noticed when he came closer that she was still a good two heads shorter.

"Bingley, I've been looking for you." He bowed his head to the group and returned to his friend. "Did you not want to get back to Netherfield for some estate work? You told me to remind you should you forget.

"Yes of course. Miss Bennetts, it has been a pleasure. Mr. Collins." He bowed and headed off with Darcy in the way he came.

"I believe we should be heading back as well." Jane and Lizzie looked at their youngest sisters. "Mr. Wickham it has been a pleasure. Kitty, Lydia, let us return home." Lizzie turned with her package and began walking.

"It was nice to meet your acquaintance, Miss Elizabeth." She heard Mr. Wickham sneer. She turned gave a sarcastic smile, and left her family standing there. She heard Jane hurrying behind her.

"Lizzie, why were you so rude?" She put a hand on Lizzie's arm, stopping her from walking.

"I will tell you when we are safely alone at home." She hoped her eyes conveyed more of her story and Jane simply nodded.

* * *

At home, Lizzie pulled Jane to their room.

"Lizzie,what is going on?" Jane said calmly.

"Mr. Wickham." Lizzie sat on the edge of their bed.

"What about him?" Lizzie remained silent. "Lizzie? What about Mr. Wickham?"

"He is not a good person Jane."Lizzie whispered.

"What did he do, Lizzie?" Jane took a spot next to her on the bed.

"When I spent time with Aunt and Uncle in the summer, he was there. He was quite rude. He made some very suggestive comments to me."

"Have you told father?"

"How can I Jane. If father thinks that he compromised me..." She took a deep breath. "I just can't tell him."

"Did you not see Lydia and Kitty? You must tell him something, anything, to keep him away from them."

"I am fearful, though. The way he looked at me. What am I to do? What am I to tell him? I do not want him anywhere near our sisters, but I fear if father forbids a connection, that one in particular, one of them and probably Lydia, will become even more enamored." Lizzie covered her face

"Girls! You must go back to town!" They heard their mother call. "Mr. Bingley is throwing a ball!"

"Do you hear thar Jane? _Your_ Mr. Bingley is throwing a ball."

"Oh, Lizzie." Jane blushed. "He is not _my_ Mr. Bingley."

"If he isn't now, he will be soon." Jane blushed deeper.

* * *

Lizzie was silently thankful for the ball. It gave her more reasons to escape Mr. Collins and either have conversation with her sisters or to sneak off and walk alone in the woods.

The persistence of Mr. Collins was remarkable. He had practically told her the demands he would make upon her when they married. Had her father not entered the room when he did, she was certain he would have proposed that very moment.

So when the day of the Netherfield Ball arrived, the entire house was frantically getting ready. Her mother demanded that Jane take the longest bath, take the most time on her hair, have the most expensive ribbons, the entire time ignoring her protests.

The ball itself was exquisite. Mr. Bingley and his sister had spared no expense to make it the highlight of the Meryton year. Unfortunately, her mother made it a point to tell everyone that her Jane would be the one to snare Mr. Bingley.

"Mama. Stop. You are making Jane uncomfortable, as well as everyone else." Lizzie had finally had enough.

"Oh, la. Why don't you go find a dance partner, Lizzie?"

_Mama is drunk. Could this evening get any-_

"Cousin Elizabeth!" _Worse_. "Might I request the next dance. Although I do not dance often, my esteemed patroness Lady-"

"Of course Mr. Collins."

Needless to say, the dance was not particularly pleasant. He brushed far to close for comfort on several occasions, and stood on her toes more than ones. By the end, she was contemplating feigning a headache and if that would not work, attempt to faint. She was pulled from her planning when her senses tingled.

"Miss Elizabeth."

She turned quickly and caught her toe on her hem, faltering somewhat in her balance. He caught her arm and, as if her arm remembered the movement, she griped his lower arm for support. She released his arm quickly and held her shoulders as tall as she could.

"Mr. Darcy." They exchanged bows.

"I was going to ask you to dance, but perhaps a walk would be better suited, if you are feeling dizzy." He bit his lip in, what was that?, shyness? _Surly her Mr. Darcy was not shy. Wait, her? Why had she said her? He was not hers. He did not want to be hers._

"Thank you Mr. Darcy. A walk would be pleasant. I am fond of walking." Why did she suddenly loose her words.

"I know." He blushed and held out his arm. The two made their way to the large, circular, paved patio. It was surrounded by flowers that were quite beautiful in their season during the day.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I ask you a question?"

"You've already done that." She leant gently into his side.

"Yes. And I've asked you that before haven't I?"

"Yes. With the same response." They shared a pleasant, if brief, smile. "Was that you question?"

"No. I was wondering, if possibly..." He trailed off. "Could I call on you sometime tomorrow? To try to express myself more plainly. As to what I said here. At Netherfield." Se felt very uneasy during his rambling, and was not sure if he was finished. He took a deep breath and she just continued to stare at him. "So may I? Call on you that is."

"I would like that. You are, after all," she took a calming breath, "a good friend."

He flashed a true smile. "So we are friends again?"

She nodded. "Yes, Mr. Darcy. We are friends."

"Then as your friend, may I claim your next dance?"

"Of course, Mr. Darcy. I would like that."

As they were walking back he slowed. "Can you not go back to calling me William. Since we are friends?"

She shook her head. "I do not think so, Mr. Darcy. People are not familiar with our friendship, as I have not announced it to the town as my Mama would suggest I do." She blushed. "I do apologize for her. Sometimes I do not even believe we are related, we are so different."

They reached the entrance to the ball and William quickly guided them to the dance floor. Lizzie felt a rush as a slow dance started. As the sound of the violin strings vibrated through the all, she and William strode forward to meet in the middle of the floor, stepped around each other and back into place. She suddenly felt as if they were the only two dancing, as the other instruments joined in, she felt the song vibrating through her body. In the final pass, William's fingers brushed against hers and the same familiar rush returned to her body. With the final cord and the bow that joined it, Lizzie felt a pang of heartache as she was wrenched back into reality. And as her father wisked them away to return home, Lizzie realized that she had to tell her father about Mr. Wickham. And Mr. Fitzwillaim Darcy, her mysterious summer friend.


	5. A Proposal and A Friend

That night, before she went to bed, she pulled her father aside.

"Papa, may I speak with you?" She whispered.

"Of course Lizzie." He opened the door to his study and they two sat facing each other.

"Mr. Darcy is my friend from my time spent with Aunt and Uncle."

Her father sighed. "And why are you telling me."

"He asked to call on me tomorrow, and I accepted. I just thought it would be proper if you knew."

"Well now I know."

She took a deep breath."Today Kitty and Lydia made a new acquaintance."

"Yes, I know that as well. A Mr. Wickham. Is he as handsome as they think he is?" He chuckled.

"I do not think so. However, you must tell them not to become acquainted any more with him." She said seriously.

"Why ever should I do that? In a few weeks, they will have moved onto the next young man and this Wickham will be forgotten."

"But Papa, he made someone I know quite well very uncomfortable with suggestive comments and actions."

"Well this girl must be as silly as those two to grow that close to him." He sighed again.

"Papa, you do not understand-"

"I am tired Lizzie." He interrupted. "Please leave me in peace and go to bed."

She sighed and returned to her room. _He would not listen to her. For the first time in her life, he would not listen to her._ And it made her stomach ache. She did not sleep once that night, for every time she closed her eyes, she saw him. In the forest. His hands pulling her in closer. And every time she slapped him, her eyes shot open, knowing full well that if it were Kitty or Lydia in that situation, they would not resist.

* * *

When the sun finally rose, she slipped out of bed and made her way outside to clear her head. While her long walks would normally help, this one did nothing but fill her head with more and more scenarios in which that day could have gone wrong. The one she came back to most often was that William, her friend, had not been their to stop him. She went back to the house more worried than before, and went into breakfast.

In the middle of breakfast, Mr. Collins came in. As she was not hungry, she stood to leave. "Mama, I am going for a walk."

"Very well."

"Cousin Elizabeth, may I join you to speak with you alone?" Mr. Collins was clearly attempting to sound something other than friendly.

"Forgive me, but-"

"Of course. Take Mr. Collins with you or do not go on your walk." Her mother said with a ferocity she had not seen before.

"But-" She pleaded

"Now. Lizzie."

Lizzie sighed and walked towards the garden. Mr. Collins came up and walked with his hand touching hers. Lizzie could feel her mother watching her and almost screamed when Mr. Collins dropped to one knee in front of the breakfast room window in full view of her family. "Cousin Elizabeth. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand. My reasons for marrying are, first, that I think "it a right thing for every clergyman in easy circumstances (like myself) to set the example of matrimony in his parish; secondly, that I am convinced that it will add very greatly to my happiness; and thirdly—which perhaps I ought to have mentioned earlier, that it is the particular advice and recommendation of the very noble lady whom I have the honour of calling patroness." He stood and moved his head so close it was no guess that he was trying to kiss her.

"Mr. Collins, you have forgotten I have given no answer." She shoved him away. "Please know I do not accept your proposal." _And with no heartache on my part._

"Cousin Elizabeth, I know that women often say no in the place of yes in situations like this." He leaned in to kiss her again.

"No." She shoved him away again. "You are misinformed if you think that. When I say I will not marry you, I mean I will not marry you."

"But your mother has already bestowed her well wishes on the match. And I know you shall enjoy all the pleasures that marriage implies." This time he moved quickly and Lizzy almost had no time to shove him away. As she pushed him, she brought her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could. And to her surprise, he hit her across the cheek in return.

She froze for a second, knowing that a hero she should fight. But instead, she ran. She ran as fast as she could. She did not care where, she did not care how far. She just wanted away from that house. And before she knew it, she was at the doors of Netherfield Park.

Out of breath and holding back sobs, she knocked on the door. When it was answered the first thing she saw was Mr. Darcy crossing the hall. He stopped and stared at for for a few eternal seconds before he dismissed the butler and all but ran to her side.

"Miss Elizabeth?" He said so softly it hurt. She couldn't help herself and let out a slight whimper. He saw her face and slowly lifted a hand. She pulled back and flinched away. His hand stopped in mid motion before he slowly brushed his thumb and index finger across her burning cheek. She flinched again, this time in pain instead of fear. He slowly traced each finger down her shoulder before his entire hand was rubbing her upper arm.

"Call me Lizzie. Just once more. Before I must leave to a life I do not want." She could hear the pain in her voice, and inside it killed her a little that she could not be stronger.

"Please follow me to the library, Lizzie. Tell me what is wrong." He said her name so gently. They made their way undetected to the library and when the door closed, it was no longer Mr. Darcy standing talking to Miss Elizabeth. It was two best friends in a room together with one in desperate need of the other for support. They met in the middle of the room and she melted, sobbing, into his arms. "What happened Lizzie?"

"Mr. Collins." She gasped between sobs.

"What did he do?" He murmured.

"He- he proposed." She spat.

"I take it you did not accept the proposal." He didn't let go of her.

"And when I said no, he tried to kiss me, twice. After the second time of pushing him away, he became more like Wickham and I slapped him. I was not expecting him to strike me back." She sobbed again.

William held her more tightly. "Are you not going to thank me?"

She pulled out of his arms. "For what?" She sniffed away the tears.

He smirked as he handed her his handkerchief. "For teaching you to strike a man? And letting you use me as your target." He rubbed his chin in memory of the pain it endured. He did not want her unprotected when he was not around.

She took the handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes and laughed lightly. As she dabbed the eye above where he had struck her, she winced. William moved his fingers back to her cheek and she tilted her head upwards towards him. He began to tilt his head to the side as her crying stopped. The door opened, they jumped apart, and Mr. Bingley walked in.

"Oh pardon me, I did not know you were..." He stopped when he saw she had been crying. "My lord, are you alright. Darcy did not. He could not-" Mr. Bingley turned white and William turned red bordering on purple.

"No Mr. Bingley. Mr. Darcy has been as kind a friend to me as he was almost seven years ago when I met him." She smiled.

"Bingley, I resent to think that you would think me capable of raising a hand to a woman." William snapped. He marched over to Bingley and muttered something angry to him that Lizzie couldn't catch.

"What else was I to think. She has been crying, her cheek is turning purple, and you two are alone in a room together. Miss Elizabeth, would you like me to send someone to tell your family you arrived here safely?" How Mr. Bingley could still manage to tease William after the angry remark.

She gasped as she realised that she had not told them yet. She blushed as she realised they had seen the whole affair take place. And nodded. "That would be most kind Mr. Bingley. Thank you."

Mr. Bingley left the room, but left the door open. The two friends turned back to one another. She smiled again. "Do not be so hard on your friend. He was right, you know. In the circumstances, what else was he to think."

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry for," he choked on his words, "for what he did."

That was the last thing she wanted to talk about right now. "Would this be a good time to tell me what you wanted to last night?"

He laughed. "No. No it would not. But, if you could wait here for a brief moment, I have something for you." She nodded and he hurried out of the room.

She began to wander through the stacks of books. Mr. Bingley said it was not a grand library, but it was larger than her fathers. She got lost in the stacks of myths and books of legends from around the world. How she adored the stories growing up. Although she didn't read them as often now as she had wanted to, she still loved the stories. Her eye caught a title and she hungrily grabbed the book and made her way to a chair by the window, beginning to read on her way. She was absorbed in the pages when she felt another presence in the room. She looked up to see William leaning back in a chair, smiling as he observed her, fingers pressed together at the tips right in front of his lips.

"Hello again, William." She smiled. "What has you so fixated?"

"You do. It is you, Elizabeth, that always fixates and dazzles me." He said seriously.

She blushed and smiled lightly. "I dazzle you?"

"Constantly." He breathed out.

"Then why did you call me decent enough?" She closed her book.

"What do you mean?"

"At the Meryton Ball. You said all the girls in the room at the time were decent enough. How do I dazzle you, then?"

"At the time I said that, it was nearing midnight, I was tired, and several mothers had thrown their daughters at both myself and at Mr. Bingley. You, Elizabeth, are so much more that _only_ decent enough." His eyes pierced through hers and into her soul.

She blushed at his words again but still smiled. "I am?"

He stood and handed her a letter. "You always have been. Please read it. Anytime you want."

"Whatever it says can wait." She stood to be closer to his height.

"I know this may be the worst possible time," he took a breath, "but Elizabeth, may I court you?"

She sucked in a breath. "You wish to court me?" She stuttered. All he did was nod. "Of course you may." She smiled and bit her lip.

She heard him release a breath then take her hand. "Thank you, Elizabeth." He kissed her knuckles lightly.

"You must ask my father though." She added.

"No need." They broke apart again and William spun around to face her father. "Were you ever going to ask me, sir, for permission to court my daughter?" Her father's face and voice were both filled with anger and worry.

"Today, sir. When I called later in the day." William stumbled on his words with the surprise visit of his love's father.

"Very well. I give my permission." He directed his look at Lizzie as he walked towards the two. "As long as he is the opposite of that thing I let into my home."

"Oh, Papa. He is the complete opposite!" Lizzie cried desperately. "He is the complete opposite in every way. It is he who taught me to strike a man in the first place." She smiled.

"Then sir, I owe you my gratitude." Her father held his hand out. William stepped forward and shook it without hesitation. "I am sure you are aware sir,of the event that caused my Lizzie to run here?" William nodded. "Then I believe you should be aware that that particular person now has a broken nose, many missing teeth, and possibly a broken wrist."

Lizzie gasped. "Papa, are you alright?" Lizzie rushed to his side.

"It was not I, my dear. Although I wish I could still do that. No, young Mr. Wilson saw the whole thing happening and was rushing to assist you when you ran. It is he whom I owe my thanks in that regard." He patted Lizzie's hand.

"Who is Mr. Wilson, and may I express my gratitude to him as well?" William smiled lightly.

"He is one of our tenants sons. Kyle is like the older brother I never had. He taught me to ride, actually, though I will admit not very well." She and her father both laughed.

"Oh, my Lizzie. I am so sorry." Her father pulled her into a hug.

"It was Mama's doing Papa. Not yours." She mumbled.

"What has she done now?" He pushed her slightly away from his body.

"She gave permission and her blessing to Mr. Collins." She held a hand up to the bruise.

"She and I shall have words. I would never had agreed..." Lizzie saw his face and coaxed him into a chair.

Mr. Bingley walked in and was startled by Mr. Bennet. "Are you alright sir?" He hastily made his way to the room. Lizzie's father nodded.

"Yes, sir. I am just shocked at the events that have happened today." Her father stood again. "I almost forgot, my eldest is coming by foot."

"Jane is making the walk to Netherfield!" Lizzie reached out and took Will's arm for support. _Her sister was not that good of a walker. It would take her hours to make that sort of journey._

"She was the most concerned for you out of your sisters. One, you will know who, almost laughed when the event happened."

Lizzie's grip tightened on his arm. He wanted to embrace her again, but knew he couldn't. _Someone had almost laughed at her pain? How could they? Did they not care about her at all?_

"I am sorry, but what is this event?" Mr. Bingley finally voiced his confusion.

"I was struck by Mr. Collins earlier this morning." Lizzie said quietly. "Before I ran here."

"You ran?" William reached for her hand.

"Running is faster than walking, as you well know." She teased before her voice fell and grew more serious. "I could not escape fast enough."

"I am sorry."

"I know." And with that, Lizzie ended the discussion.

* * *

Jane appeared early that evening, taking much longer than Lizzie to make the trip, and joined them for supper. Both of them headed up stairs for bed soon after dinner was over, along with their father. Jane fell asleep right away. Lizzie, on the other hand couldn't shut her eyes again. She decided to go down and pick up the book she found earlier that day. She donned a simple dress over her nightgown and made her way passed one of the parlors. She heard Miss Bingley talking to her brother and William.

"Well, Mr. Darcy. Miss Elizabeth's fine eyes must be completely dull now that she has been compromised." _I have not!_ She felt so offended she wanted to march in and slap _Miss Caroline Bingley_.

"Caroline." Mr. Bingley snapped.

"What. I saw the bruise as well as the next person." She stood and must have moved, for she heard the rustle of her hideous orange skirts.

"You have no idea what happened to her." William came to her defense. "And her eyes are growing finer and finer every day." She was positive she was beaming.

"Really. Am I the only one who sees any sense? They are obviously-" Miss Bingley was cut off.

"Caroline. Stop." She was shocked to hear Mr. Bingley angry.

"Yes, Miss Bingley. The two eldest Bennet sisters are some of the finest women of my acquaintance." Mr. Darcy added.

"That is because you two are blinded. Have they-" She was cut off again. But Lizzie now suspected what Miss Bingley thought of her and her sister.

"Miss Bingley." She heard William stand. "I can assure you that they are finer women than you. But then again, that would be easy." She heard a footstep and ran into the library.

She sat quickly on the bench and took up her book. She saw a light crack and heard the door open and shut before she heard William's voice muttering gruffly. "That, that, thing, is going to be the God dammmmmm-" His voice trailed upwards when he saw her. "Lizzie?" He blushed when he noticed her staring. "Forgive my language."

She stood and went to his side. "I forgive you William. What-"

They both looked at the door when they heard raised voices cut Lizzie's question short.

"YOU CANNOT DO THAT!" It was Miss Bingley's shriek.

"I can! And. I. WILL!" _Mr. Bingley with a raised voice?_ "You are going back to London the day after tomorrow, and there. you. will. STAY!"

Another shriek followed by a slamming door and Mr. Bingley stomping into the library. He halted when he saw Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth. I am so-"

She stood quickly. "What does your sister think about myself and Jane? And, please, do not lie to me."

* * *

**AN: Mr. Collins' proposal is quoted from the original brillance of Jane Austin.  
Also... disclaimer.  
forgot that...**

woops :)


	6. Hearts Separated

The silence in the room was palpable. The men shared glances switching between each other and her. Lizzie just stood there looking at Mr. Bingley.

"Liz-" William began.

"Please. Just tell me." She held up a hand and continued to stare at Mr. Bingley.

He sighed, closed the door, and took a few steps in, rubbing the back of his neck. "Miss Elizabeth, you know that Mr. Darcy and I hold you and your sister in the highest regard." He paused.

"So she thinks that we a fortune hunters." Lizzie looked away. "And that we have offered ourselves to you." She rubbed her fingers across her chin and turned her back. Her hand moved to cover her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut to close herself off from the world.

William recognized what she was doing, she knew it. She did it once before when she had been informed that her favorite dog at the Darcy house had died. Will wasn't able to talk to her for twenty minutes. She wanted to slip away now, to think about what to do.

"Miss Elizabeth." She heard his voice softly behind her and a hand her shoulder. She jumped and spun around. He pulled his hand away and threw both in the air. "I apologize. I startled you."

"So my suspicions have been correct?" She looked at Mr. Bingley. He nodded.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" Will once again put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you really think my eyes were-"

"Your eyes remain fiery and sparkling. Just as they were when we were children." He smiled and she lightly joined in.

"Miss Elizabeth. I apologize for my sister." Mr. Bingley added. "She is most unjust in her gossiping."

"Thank you Mr. Bingley." She said softly.

"For what Miss Elizabeth?"

"For protecting us. Forgive me, but I think I will be going to bed now." She curtsied and left the room.

* * *

_**DARCY POV**_

"Well..." Bingley headed for the side table. "After that I could use a drink."

"As could I." They stood in silence as Bingley handed him the drink and they took their seats. He swirled the amber liquid in the glass, staring at the dim light refracting in it. "Bingley, forgive my prying, but I wish to ask you a question."

"What would that be?" He straightened in the chair.

"Do you really love Miss Jane Bennet?" He still hadn't touched the drink.

"Do you love Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" He laughed once.

"That didn't answer my question." He looked up from his drink.

"Yes." Bingley sighed. "Yes I believe I do." The sat in silence and Will went back to staring at his drink, thinking about a pair of fiery, sparkling green eyes. "You just answered my question."

Will's head shot up. "What?"

"You love Miss Elizabeth." Bingley was smirking._ I hate his smug little smirk._

"How..." _Is it really that obvious?_

"Because you were just thinking about her." _Is it possible for a smirk to smirk?_

"And when did you become psychic, Bingley?"

"I don't need to be. Your face softened and then you sighed. There's only one woman in this house that could do that to you. And that would be-"

"Elizabeth." _Agh, to hell with it!_ And he downed his drink in one gulp.

"Lord, you really love her." Bingley chuckled and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You know, Darce. There is this thing that men do to win young ladies hearts. Its called courting. Now this may be a genuinely new concept-"

"We are courting. You may want to take your own advice on your own Miss Bennet." He said teasingly, left his drink on the table, and left the room. He wandered up to his own room and found a note slipped under the door.

_**Thank you. Meet me in our spot tomorrow morning.**_  
_**Elizabeth**_

_Our spot? The rose garden bench! Where I asked her to meet me. We have a spot..._

He went to bed and dreamt the first dream he remembered in ages.

_He was looking down at the same eyes that possessed his earlier thoughts, this time he saw them opening, still full of sleep. HIs dream widen to show Elizabeth's face smiling, cupped by her brown curls, a few lightly covering her face. He brushed them out of her face and she lightly bit his finger, laughing lightly._  
_"Good morning, Lizzie." He kissed her nose._  
_"Good morning, William." She lightly kissed his lips._  
_The bedroom door opened and a boy and a girl ran in and jumped onto their bed. They four of them sat there talking of picnics and riding and music._  
_It was a wonderful dream._

* * *

_**LIZZIE POV**_

Lizzie sat, waiting for Will, with the letter in her lap. She hoped he had gotten her note. He cleared his throat and she stood.

"I thought you would not come." She smiled teasingly.

"Where have I heard that before?" He smiled and motioned to the bench. "Shall we sit?"

Once their places were taken, Lizzie started playing with a letter, turning it over and over in her hand. "I want to read this letter this morning. The way you made it sound... It seemed like it would be a good idea to have another person present. And who better than your best friend?"

His throat closed a little. _The letter..._ "Lizzie," he put a hand on the letter, "I do wish that you would burn the letter. I will tell you personally." Lizzie had never seen his face so white.

"But William, why? Yesterday you told me to read it, today, you tell me to burn it. What am I to do?" She sighed and looked at his fingers, so close to hers they could almost entwine together.

"Because, I want the words to come out just right. Lizzie, I," he paused and swallowed. _You what?_ "Please, just do not read it. I could not have your opinion of me altered in any way."

She took his hand in hers and smiled lightly. "Then you may hold onto it. An unopened letter is too much temptation for me. I am going to break my fast now and would be delighted if you would join me." She placed the letter in his lap and kissed him lightly on the cheek on impulse before standing and practically skipping into the house. She felt, what was the word... giddy. She felt like she could fly.

Breakfast was relatively uneventful. The table consisted of the three Bennetts, Darcy, and Mr. Bingley. The five decided, though it took some convincing in some part, that the Darcy/Bennett courtship would remain a secret among the table. Later in the day, Caroline Bingley held her head high as she entered the carriage to get to London, with minimum fuss. There was fuss, and snobbery, but not as much as Lizzie expected. Lizzie and Jane walked back home, shortly after Miss Bingley left and talked about absolutely nothing. It was a very uneventful day. That was until they got home. Their father met them when they almost reached the house.

"Papa?" Jane and Lizzie stopped smiling.

"I am so sorry, Lizzie." He sighed.

"I have to marry him? Oh, Papa. Please!" She felt her heart breaking.

"No, Lizzie. He is to wed Miss Lucas." He sighed. "And your mother is sending you to live with your aunt and uncle."

"To live?" She held tightly onto Jane. "Permanently?"

Her father nodded. "They arrived yesterday after we left to see if any of their nieces wanted to go on a trip with them. Your mother spun quite a pretty tale, and they are taking you to live with them. They do not believe what she told them." He held up a hand.

"Lizzie?" Jane placed a hand on her arm. "Do you want help with your trunk?" She just stood there stunned. "Lizzie?" She shook her head back into reality.

"No, Jane. I can pack my own trunk. Can you just keep me company?" Jane nodded and Lizzie ran into the house, ignoring her mother.

Lizzie dove into her trunk and pulled out a box. She opened it and found all the stacks of letters. Things had just started to go right for her. She fingered a brown and gold ribbon. And now? Now she was being whisked away to London, away from her family, from her friends. From William.

"Lizzie?" She heard Jane's voice and put the little box back into her trunk.

"Jane, if I write a letter, can you deliver it personally?" She looked at her sister.

"Only if its to your Mr. Darcy." Lizzie blushed.

"He's not _my_ Mr. Darcy. Not anymore." She stood and started folding her dresses.

"Lizzie, sweetie. Stop." Jane made her sit on the edge of the bed. "He is as much yours now as he was this morning. He's a good man, Lizzie. He is yours and will be yours until you tell him not to be. And even after that, he will give you space, but he will still be yours."

"How do you know that, Jane?" She whispered.

"Because. You have a love that I hope to develop with Mr. Bingley." Now it was Jane's turn to turn bright pink.

"Write to me?" Lizzie straightened.

"Every day. Now, write your letter. I'll pack for you."

Lizzie moved to the desk by the window and began composing several letters. By the time she was finished, she had written several, and Jane was done packing for her. Her trunk was loaded and with a goodbye to everyone except Lydia and her mother she climbed into the coach.

As she pulled away from the house, she heard her mother's voice. "Well I never. And not even a goodbye to her mother. She must know what this is doing to my nerves! Ungrateful child!"

* * *

_AN:_

_Time to start a little drama and ruin the day, don't you think?_  
_I promise an update later tonight. This story is flowing freely!_


	7. Letters

**AN:**  
**See! I promised an update tonight! Or day... or whenever.**  
**It came quickly, so that doesn't matter.**  
**ENJOY!**

* * *

**JANE'S POV**

She walked quietly up to the room that she and Lizzie shared. It was now only hers, and she already was feeling the loss. There was a stack of notes resting on the bed, one for her, one for their father, one for Mary, one for Kitty, and one for Mr. Darcy. She opened the one for her and missed Lizzie even more.

**_Dearest Jane,_**  
**_Please, do not miss me too much. And do not let Mama get on your nerves. Stand up for yourself and for the others. Mama has the tendency of bullying Mary and Kitty into feeling inferior._**  
**_Please be happy with Mr. Bingley. I know he loves you dearly, and you can tell him of your feelings. I can assure you, he feels the same._**  
**_Watch over Papa for me. You are the last sensible daughter left. Please keep him from moping and locking himself in his study. It will not help him._**  
**_Lastly, please watch over yourself. I love you so very much, and I cannot bare the thought of you feeling sorry for me. I will find something to occupy my time._**  
**_I shall write to you daily._**  
**_Love,_**  
**_Lizzie._**

**MR. BENNETT'S POV**

The second his daughter left, he locked himself in his study. And he was quite content to spend the rest of his time there.

"Papa?" He heard Jane's voice and a quiet knock on the door.

He stood and spoke through the door. "If you would not mind, Jane. I would like some time to be alone." He wanted time to compose himself after the loss of his favorite daughter. He heard a paper sliding across the floor.

"Lizzie left this for you." He looked down and saw a letter.

He bent to retrieve it and slowly righted himself. "Thank you, Jane dear. I will talk to you later."

He sat in his favorite chair and looked at the empty leather one across from him. Lizzie's chair. He could almost see her reading in it. He sighed and opened the letter without looking down at it. When he did begin to read, he heard his daughter's voice and he smiled.

_**Dearest Papa,**_  
_**Please, do not give up hope. I know you have already locked yourself in your study and have gazed longingly at the chair I so often possessed with a good book.**_  
_**I know it is selfish of me, but I must ask a favor of you. Look closely at Mary and Kitty. They are not as foolish as you think. Mary does not often speak, but when she does, please listen. She is quite brilliant. Kitty just acts the way she does to win Mama's favor. Please pay attention to her, she needs it. Jane is not your only sensible daughter left, that I promise you.**_  
_**Keep Mama and Lyddie on a short leash.**_  
_**I love you. So very much.**_  
_**Lizzie**_

He sighed and unlocked his study door and called for Mary and Kitty. When they appeared, Kitty had a small smile on her face and Mary possessed a full and bright smile he hadn't seen since she was a small child.

He knew Lizzie was right.

**MARY'S POV**

"Mary," she stopped playing at Jane's voice. "Lizzie left a letter for you."

She turned on her bench and took the letter out of Jane's hand.

_**Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary,**_  
_**How I wish I had your abilities. Your skills are quite lovely. Just try to learn some jigs and reels and everyone will see your talents for what they are; extraordinary.**_  
_**Please open up to someone. To Kitty, Jane, Papa, someone. I don't know what goes through your head, but I am sure that it would stun the world. If you do not feel comfortable with a person, start a diary.**_  
_**But above all, Mary, know that we all love you. I know everyone in the family has a strange way of showing it, but you are special Mary.**_  
_**Do not give up.**_  
_**Love,**_  
_**Lizzie.**_

Something inside Mary changed. Lizzie loved her. Her family loved her. She may have known it, but to hear it come from Lizzie made her believe it. She walked across the house and ran into Kitty sitting on the stairs with a letter much like hers.

"Kitty, could I possibly, if you would not mind." She took a deep breath. "Could I talk to you once and awhile?"

**KITTY'S POV**

Kitty sat on the stairs. She didn't want to admit it, but she already missed Lizzie. She followed Lydia around, just because everyone liked her, especially Mama. She just wanted to be seen as her own person. Not the silly second youngest Bennett sister.

"Kitty, Lizzie left something for you." She looked up at Jane and took the letter out of her hands.

"Thank you. Jane," she asked as her oldest sister was turning away, "will she write to us?"

"Of course she will." Jane smiled sweetly.

_**Oh, Kitty.**_  
_**I shall miss you. Please try to keep a hold of yourself. I know you are much more reasonable then you act. You need to find your own personality. And while I know it would be easy to follow little Lydia around, I know you have the strength to pull away.**_  
_**I have seen you at your finest, and it has not been around Lydia.**_  
_**I have confidence in you, Kitty, that you can become one of the most amazing young ladies that this town has to produce. And I know you have the confidence to become that lady as well.**_  
_**Please talk to Jane and Mary and Papa. They will need your liveliness that you produce.**_  
_**Although I may have not said it often, I do love you.**_  
_**Lizzie.**_

She smiled at the words. If Lizzie thought she could become her own person, she knew she could. She would rise to the challenge and break away from Lydia. After all, was she not the elder of the two? Should Lydia want to be her, and not the other way around? She looked up to see Mary standing there.

"Kitty, could I possibly, if you would not mind. Could I talk to you once and awhile?" Her elder sister said.

"Of course, Mary. And I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk later through the gardens. We haven't spoken much lately, have we?" She smiled and Mary took a spot on a lower chair.

"MARY! KITTY! Could I see you for a moment?" They heard their father call for them.

"Later?" Kitty stood.

"Later." Mary took Kitty's offered hand and they went to speak with their father.

**WILLIAM'S POV**

Lizzie had been gone for a day. He was walking through the fields that joined Netherfield and Longborn, lost in thought. He heard a light laugh and saw three of the Bennett sisters. The met in the middle of one particular field.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Mary, Miss Kitty." He bowed.

"Mr. Darcy." Mary said. He was surprised that she had addressed him. She was always so taciturn, much like him.

"Mr. Darcy, if you wouldn't mind. I would like to be addressed by Miss Kate or Miss Catherine." _Lord, was the world turning on its side?_

"Forgive me, Miss Catherine." He said politely. "Is your sister Miss Elizabeth well?" He directed his question at Miss Bennet.

"As well as can be expected, Mr. Darcy." She said sadly.

"Is she unwell?" His heart dropped.

"No, sir." Miss Mary said. "She left." She sounded as sad as he felt.

"Left?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. She went to live with our Aunt and Uncle in their new home." Miss Catherine said.

"Forgive me. Why did she leave?" He hoped it wasn't him.

The three ladies looked at each other and said in unison, "Mother."

"Mary, Kate. Would you give me a moment with Mr. Darcy?" The eldest Bennet said softly.

"Did she leave..." Miss Mary trailed off. Miss Bennet just nodded. The two younger sisters walked off together.

"Miss Bennet?"

"My sister left this to you. I promised her I would deliver it personally." She smiled sadly as she handed him a letter. "We were coming to Netherfield to tell you and Mr. Bingley that she had left."

"Why did she leave?"

"I believe it is all explained in the letter." She walked quickly over to her sisters and the three of them passed him. "We will return home. I trust you will tell Mr. Bingley I say hello? And of Lizzie's departure?"

He simply nodded. "Good day Miss Bennet. Miss Mary. Miss Catherine."

He found a fallen tree and sat upon it, turning the letter over in his hands and stared at the seal before he finally opened it. A small wooden charm sat in the middle of the letter.  
_'E'? This is the 'E' from the necklace. This is my queen's 'E'. I cannot believe she kept it._

He turned his thoughts back to the letter and began to read.

_**My dear William,**_

_**Please forgive me. I do wish I could say good bye. Do know that my departure has nothing to do with you and everything to do with my mother. I am to leave with my Aunt and Uncle to become their ward until I marry. I will miss you, William. More than you may know.**_  
_**Do not worry about explaining why you and your family severed acquaintance, it is not important. And it would certainly not change the way I feel about you.**_  
_**Please do not be sad, William. And please do not forget me. I have never forgotten you, and I never shall.**_  
_**You are the best of men, and I will always hold you in the highest regard.**_  
_**If you care for me, like I care for you, will you do somethings for me? Will you watch over my father for me? He will need someone to talk to and I fear that my sisters may not be enough.**_  
_**Do smile, William. I know you are reading this with a heavy heart and a severe frown.**_  
_**Finally, do encourage Mr. Bingley if he has affections for my sister. She loves him. Probably as much as I love you.**_  
_**Thank you, William. For everything.**_  
_**Love,**_  
_**Elizabeth**_

_She loves me?_

_She loves me._

_She loves me!_

That was all William thought as he walked back to Netherfield, opening his lock box and pulling out stacks of letters. Undoing the emerald green satin ribbon, he sat in his chair and reread every letter that she had sent to him. He tied up the letters carefully and locked them away.

He would find her. If it took him the rest of his life. He would find her. And to do that, he would have to go back to Pemberley. Back to where they first met. She would come to him there. He knew it.


	8. A Plot for Dinner

Some of you have been confused by the characters.  
I'm operating on the assumption that since their backgrounds a different their behavior towards each other now is different.  
Example: Since Lizzie spends so much time away during the summer, she is not as close to her family and vice-versa.

* * *

She hated London. No trees, and no quiet. She had been there seven months and at this point she wanted to go back to Mama's shrieking.

Lizzie had received the best of news. Charles and Jane were courting, and could not be happier. Apparently, William had left soon after her, so Jane was not able to give him her address. However, Charles had informed her that William was to go back to Pemberley, and to remain there for some time. Apparently, he was heartbroken after her letter.

_That was not the intent! I wanted him to find me! I wanted him to write!_

She had given Jane permission to inform Charles of her address and to give said address to William. That had been two weeks ago. He had not come for her yet.

"Miss Elizabeth?" A maid knocked on the door to the small library.

"Yes, Sarah?" She smiled.

"You have a guest." _Guest?_

"Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner are out. Did you inform them of that?" She wanted to go back to her story of Camelot.

"They made it quite clear, miss. They want to see you." She said timidly.

"Oh." She stood and took her book with you. "Do not be afraid of me, Sarah. I am your friend." She smiled brightly.

"Yes, miss." She smiled and showed her to the small parlor that her guest was in, hugging the book to her chest.

The door opened and a tall blonde stood. "Elizabeth?" The young lady smiled brightly.

"It can't be." She smiled and put her book down. "Georgie!" The younger of the two ran across the room and into Lizzie's arms. The two laughed and sat together on the small sofa.

"Sarah. Could you bring some tea in?" Lizzie said brightly.

"Yes, miss." Sarah smiled, curtsied, and left the room.

"Now, tell me Georgie. How have you been?" Lizzie smiled.

"I have had," she paused and looked at her hands. "I have had an adventure, I guess you could say."

"And how old are you now?" She was delighted in this reunion.

"I am just to turn 16." She smiled, although it lacked some of the luster it had earlier.

"And how is your piano-"

"He is miserable."

"He?"

"You know who. William. He is miserable. Why did you not write to him." Georgie was growing cross and pouty.

"I did not know if he wanted me to." She said quietly.

"Well. He does. He showed me your letter." Lizzie blushed. "Actually, I had a mutual friend pick his lock box." She blushed.

"What! Who?"

"Richard." She bit her lip.

"Richard? And does that lip bite of yours mean that you have something to tell me?" Lizzie leant into Georgie lightly.

"It is just a silly crush, Lizzie. Besides, I am not out yet." Georgie shifted in her seat.

The door opened and Sarah came back in with some tea and a stack of letters.

"The post, miss. It seems like you have quite a few letters." She looked at them and saw one from each of her three sisters she had written letters to, one from her father, and one from Charlotte. The first from Charlotte in six months.

"Thank you." Sarah left and Lizzie looked at the letter from Charlotte. "Georgie, would you mind if I read this one letter?"

"Of course not, Lizzie. I will pour?" She motioned to the tea.

"Please."

**_My Dear Lizzie,_**  
**_Please do not be angry, but Mr. Collins and I have married and had our honeymoon. Now I am finding that I long for your company and ask if you would like to visit me in my home._**  
**_Please write your answer, for I do long to hear from you._**  
**_Your friend,_**  
**_Mrs. Charlotte Collins_**

"Georgie," she smiled, "has your brother seen your aunt lately?" She placed the letter in front of her.

"Which one?"

"The one he hates? The one that lives in Kent?"

"Aunt Catherine? No he has not seen her lately."

"Catherine? What is her last name?"

"Well her full title is 'The Right-Honorable Lady Catherine du Bourgh of Rosings Park'. She made me memorise it by the age of six." She shivered. "I may not like many people, but there are only three I will be open about my dislike. My Aunt Catherine is one of them. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Georgie, you are going to persuade your brother to visit her." She smiled and sipped her tea.

"But why, Lizzie?"

"You may read it." She motioned to the letter, which Georgiana picked up and read quickly. "I still do not see-"

"Mr. Collins is the parson which Lady Catherine du Bourgh supports." Lizzie watched as the pieces fell into place.

"Lizzie!" Georgie started giggling. They finished their tea whilst plotting their plan. About an hour later, Georgie stood. "I'm afraid I must go. I shall continue our little scheme. I am only in town until tomorrow, do not worry. I will not tell him I have seen you." They walked to the door and a carriage was waiting. She stepped into it and waved. As the carriage pulled away from the stoop, Lizzie heard Georgie's call of "Good luck!" and returned back inside.

Her Aunt and Uncle approved the trip and Lizzie went to sleep happy for the first time in almost a year.

* * *

_Her eyes focused on a pair of honey and brown eyes as a finger traced her face. She smiled at the feeling as she saw William's face above hers. As his finger pushed some hair out of her face, she teasingly bit his finger and laughed quietly._  
_"Good morning, Lizzie." He kissed her nose so gently._  
_"Good morning, William." She pushed up a little and kissed him lightly.  
__Their bedroom door opened and two children ran in and jumped up on opposite sides of the bed, giggling the entire time. The four of them talked of their plans of the day. The entire time, Lizzie felt as if she had something to tell William. She saw the two children, and knew what it was.__  
_

She woke up with the sun and traced her lips with her fingers. If that is what a kiss in a dream feels like, what would one feel like in reality? She bounced out of bed and hurried to get ready.

Her aunt and uncle walked down to breakfast together.

"Well Lizzie, you seem happy this morning. Does visiting Charlotte please you that much?" Her uncle teased.

"Yes, Uncle Edward. I am very pleased to be traveling to see Charlotte soon." She smiled. Among another who I wish to see more.

* * *

The time came for her to travel to Kent to see Charlotte, and like when she would go to Derbyshire to see William as children, the carriage could not move fast enough.

"Lizzie!" Charlotte held her arms out.

"Charlotte!" Lizzie embraced her friend.

The two headed to Charlotte's private parlor when they heard Mr. Collins call for them.

"Lady Catherine has invited for us to dine with her this evening. Do not feel bad, cousin, about your apparel. Lady Catherine likes the distinguishment of classes that garments provide." Lizzie reminded herself to lock her door tonight.

As they walked to the grand house, all Mr. Collins could talk about was the prices of this and the price of that. Thank the lord I did not have to marry him.

The introductions were made. Now it was time to see if Georgie still had the same power of William that they did when they were children.

The door creaked and two men walked in. Lizzie successfully diminished her smile, but barely hid her laugh in a cough from Lady Catherine when William say her and practically tripped. She stood and curtsied.

"Mr. Darcy." She straightened and was biting her lip.

"Miss Bennet." He was still in shock.

"Miss Bennet!" The other smiled wildly.

"Hello. Mr. Fitzwillam. I see you are a military man now." She curtsied again.

"How do you know my nephews? I demand an explanation." Lady Catherine stood.

"We have known each other since we were children." William stood stiff.

"I spent summers at the estate next to Pemberley." Lizzie added, the two never breaking eye contact. Her hand went to the charms and one of William's went to his chest when he saw her.

"Very well. Let us go through to dinner." She picked up her skirts less than an inch and marched into the dining room.

Lizzie was put at the end of the table, but next to William, who was forced to switch with Mr. Collins so he would not be sitting next to Charlotte.

"Is your family well?" He asked when the soup was brought out.

"Yes. As far as I can tell." She said sadly and looked back at her creamy soup.

"You have not been home yet?" He asked sadly.

"No." Her hand dropped out of her lap and hung in between the two chairs. She wanted him to take it. She wanted to beg him to take it.

"I am sorry for that. As far as I can tell, your father is getting on well. I write every so often. I am not as diligent as I should be."

She smiled lightly. "Thank you for fulfilling my requests so well. He told me every time you wrote to him. He appreciated it ever so much."

"I fear I have neglected one of your requests." He said so lowly she could barely hear it.

"And what would that be?"

"I have-"

"What are you two talking about down there?" Lady Catherine interrupted.

"Mutual acquaintances ma'am." Lizzie said confidently.

"And how would you know anyone in my nephew's circles?"

"Mr. Bingley and his family. As well as my family and Mr. Darcy's sister are all mutual acquaintances ma'am." She said sharply.

"And who were you talking about just now."

"My family, ma'am."

"Ah. And how many are in your family?" She spoke to her soup.

"Including my parents, seven." Lizzie smiled.

Lady Catherine's spoon clattered as it hit the edge of the bowl. "Seven? So there are five children in your family? How many governesses did you have?"

"None, ma'am." She could tell this would get worse.

"None? Your mother must have been a slave to you and your brother's and sister's education."

"Not at all. And I have no brothers." She wished she had had brothers.

"Five daughters? How many of you are out?"

"All."

"ALL!"

"Yes ma'am."

"How old is your youngest?"

"She is just 16 a week ago." Lizzie had missed Lydia's birthday. But she had sent a letter and a bonnet.

"Then why were you not home?"

Lizzie and William both shot a glare at Mr. Collins, who just noticed Lizzie's, since he happened to be leering at her. "I was having a hard time with a suitor who would not take no for an answer. I came to London to escape from him."

"Why did your family not come with?"

"My father hates town. I also did not know how long I was to stay."

"Do you have a suitor?" Lizzie got a glare from the Right something-something Lady.

"Yes, ma'am. And I miss him terribly." She looked back at her soup.

"And what is his name."

"I do not see how that is any of your business." Lizzie snapped. Lady Catherine would not like that Lizzie was technically still courting William. Lizzie felt that this particular woman would not like Lizzie at all.

"Come now, Lizzie. Answer her Ladyship's questions." Mr. Collins snapped, earning a glare from both William and his cousin.

"Who is he?" Lady Catherine asked again.

Lizzie snuck a glance at Richard and then one at William and smiled. "His name is Lord Perceval."

"A lord! And where did you meet this lord?"

"When I was a child. He had not yet received his title. We were children and played together. He taught me to defend myself." She smiled and shot another glance at William.

"Well, good for you. You must have much to attribute to yourself."

"But I did not when we were children." She said pointedly.

"I find," William began speaking, "that is the relationships that start as children that are the strongest in marriage."

"Which is why you are so perfect for Anne." Lady Catherine snapped. "I do not see why you must pine for a country girl that obviously does not share your affections."

"Aunt Catherine." William shot her a deadly glare. "I made a promise that I would wait for her. I will not break that promise. When she comes to find me at Pemberley, which I know she will, I will be waiting." He turned back to his soup and looked at Lizzie again. Lizzie let her hand drop between the chairs again and William put his spoon down, reaching for hers. Their fingers brushed and she bit her lip.

The rest of dinner was uneventful compared to the soup until Lizzie started to feel somewhat queasy. She took a deep breath and rubbed her temple.

"Miss Bennet? Are you alright." The colonel's voice rang in her head.

"I am sorry. I fear I have a headache. Its nothing."

"Nonsense. Walk back to the parsonage. It will be good for you. If Anne's health allowed it, I would allow her to walk outside for long distances like yourself." Lizzie didn't move. "Miss Bennet, I excused you. Good evening."

Lizzie stood slowly and curtsied shakily. "Good evening, Lady Catherine. Thank you for dinner." She bowed again and slowly made her way outside.

"Miss Bennet!" She turned to see William and Colonel Fitzwilliams following.

"Yes, Colonel." She said softly.

"Our Aunt seemed to sucumb to your plan and asked us to escort you back to the parsonage." The colonel tipped his head.

"Thank you. I fear this is not part of the plan." She smiled and realized that she had just given away that she had infact, made a plan.

"So there was a plan?" William said softly.

"I will explain when I feel better." She smiled softly.

"Miss Bennet-"  
"I do wish you were not angry at me." She sighed and began the walk back to the parsonage.

"What do you mean?" Will took her left side, Richard her right, and both looked puzzled.

"You only call me Miss Bennet when you are angry."

"That is the last thing that I am, Elizabeth." He spoke so gently.

"Am I missing something?" Richard laughed lightly.

"Miss Bennet and I are courting." William held out his arm and she took it, leaning almost all her weight onto him, feeling she might fall over otherwise.

"It seems I have missed a lot." He smiled. "Congratulations."

She stopped. "So we are still courting? After seven months of not seeing each other?"

"Unless you want to break it, I see no reason to stop." He smiled.

"I see none whatsoever." She felt a little better and started walking again and felt his hand take place over hers.

"May I just ask... Lord Perceval? Lizzie, I thought I would have been at least Lancelot." They both started laughing.

"I am confused again." Richard stopped.

"It is a joke we share, Colonel. Nothing more. One day, I might be tempted to explain." Lizzie looked at him. "You are much taller than I would have expected you to be."

"But not as tall as Darce, here. I feel he is much too tall." He held his arm. "What do you say, Miss Bennet? Shall we run away together."

Lizzie felt William's grip tighten and she squeezed his arm gently. "No, Richard. I have found my knight, you must find a new lady."

As they neared the cottage, Richard gave the two a moment alone.

"Lizzie, why did you not write?" He held her back from going inside.

"I thought that if I did not write, that you would find solace in other friends. I thought it would make the pain of being apart go away. Why did you not write?"

"For much of the same reason. But I waited for you. At Pemberley."

"And the promise to wait for me? Where did that come from?" She looked up at his bangs falling down in front of his face.

"I made that promise to your father. When we have some more time alone, I will explain everything." He leant down and lightly kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Lizzie."

She pushed herself onto her toes and kissed his cheek in return. "Goodnight, William." She opened the door to the cottage and retired to her room, checking three times that she locked the door.


	9. To Kent and Back Again

Lizzie heard the door handle jiggle once during the night, then she went back to sleep. And when she woke up the next morning, she felt happy that William was so close to her. But still, he seemed so far away and she couldn't focus all morning.

"Lizzie, you seem a bit distracted this morning." She was brought out of her day dream by Charlotte.

"I fear I have not yet recovered from last night. I fear did not sleep well." She smiled softly.

"Well, you must sat in the house today, cousin." Mr. Collins told her.

"All I need is a walk." The last thing she wanted was to stay in the house with that man.

There was a knock on the door signaled for Lizzie to leave the breakfast table with Charlotte.

"Colonel. What a surprise." Charlotte said lightly.

"Yes, Colonel Fitzwilliam. This is indeed a surprise. I do hope all is well at Rosings. I would not want her ladyship to be ill." Mr Collins appeared behind the two ladies.

"Yes, Mr. Collins. Everything is well. I was just calling to see if Miss Bennet was better." He smiled lightly.

"I feel much improved." Elizabeth replied. "But my head still hurts lightly. I was going to go for a stroll."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"That would be lovely. We have much to catch up on, if I am not mistaken."

He held out his arm. "You are not mistaken, Miss Elizabeth."

Lizzie quickly reached for her coat and bonnet and took the Colonel's offered arm. They began their walk and the Colonel looked over his shoulder every so often until they would out of the eyes of the Collins' home. "Miss Elizabeth, you must forgive me."

"But you have done nothing wrong Colonel."

"I lied to your friends back there. And please, call me Richard. We are after all, good friends." Lizzie saw a sneaky smile on his face.

"I only have one friend back there, Richard. And why did you lie?"

"I did come to see that you were better, but that was not the primary reason for coming to see you."

"And what was your primary reason?"

"I came to escort you." He said proudly.

"Escort me? To where?"

"To whom. Not where." He motioned past the trees and Lizzie saw William pacing.

"William!" She let go of Richard's arm and hurried to William.

"Lizzie." He pulled her into a hug. He pushed her away after a short while and reached to the stump behind him. When he turned he has a little red rose between his fingers. "For you."

She took it and smelled the flower lightly. Its faint scent tickled her nose and she blushed when she remembered Richard.

"Is Richard our chaperone?" She turned to see a blushing Colonel.

"Yes, Lizzie. I may flaunt proprietary occasionally, but in the matter of your good name I will stick to the ways of the world." She curled back into his chest, inhaling his scent and relishing the way his arms felt as they slowly wrapped around her

"Thank you." She murmured into his chest.

"For what?"

"For being so wonderful." She pulled away and put a hand delicately over his heart. He covered it with his own hand and looked past her for a moment.

"Richard, can I have a moment?"

She didn't need to look to hear Richard walking out past the trees.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you about a dream I had. And I didn't want my dear cousin to know about it." He motioned for her to sit on the stump.

As she sat, she decided to tell him of her dream and smiled. "May I tell you of a dream I had as well?"

"Of course." He started to pace again as he gathered his thoughts. "It was early morning, and we..." He trailed off.

"Do you want me to start whilst you gather your thoughts?" She smiled and inwardly laughed at his discomfort.

"That would be helpful."

She stood and motioned to the seat which she had just vacated. "Then please. Sit." It was the moment he sat she realized just how uncomfortable the situation must have been for him. "In my dream, I woke up to feel a finger lightly tracing my face." She blushed when she realized she was telling him all this and left out the part of playfully biting his finger. She could tell him that later. "When my eyes opened, I saw your face looking down at me. You bid me good morning and kissed my nose." She saw a strange look of William's face and stopped. "Should I stop? I am being too forward, I will stop." She bit her lip and moved to walk away.

"You bid me good morning and kissed me." His voice stopped her and she turned seeing a slight smile filled with wonder on William's face as he began walking to her.

"Yes." She liked her lower lip as she remembered how she felt in her dream when their lips touched.

"And the door opened and a boy and girl ran into our bed." He laughed lightly.

"And we talked of everything and nothing." She looked down at her clasped hands. "It was perfect." She whispered.

"Yes," she looked up when his hand cupped her cheek, "it was perfect." His forehead moved to rest on hers. "Marry me?"

She pulled away in surprise. "What?"

"Marry me, Lizzie." He reached for her hands.

She was trying not to burst into tears and started nodding. "From the very first moment I met you, your kindness and consideration, your friendship and loyalty made you the only man on Earth I would ever fall in love with."

"Is that a yes?" She nodded and he picked her up and spun her until they were both dizzy. "I will go to your father immediately."

"You may also want to inform my Uncle Gardiner." She said softly.

"Of course. I'm sorry for being inconsiderate." He took her hand and lead them past the tree line to join Richard. "Will you be traveling to Derbyshire this summer?" He asked hopefully.

"I think I convince my Aunt and Uncle to travel there. They still own the home." She smiled at their entwined hands.

"May I come to Pemberley this summer, Darcy?" Richard prodded William and whined like he was a child.

"As long as you stop whining." Darcy pushed him so that he almost fell into a shrubbery.

"And he mustn't tell." Lizzie added.

"Mustn't tell what?" Richard righted his clothes and moved to be on the other side of Lizzie, who shared a conspirative glance with William. They remained silent. "Mustn't tell what?"

"Miss Elizabeth and I are to be married."

"Congratulations." He nodded his head.

"You need not sound so disappointed, Richard. If it is any consolation, I know a young lady who fancies you very much." She smiled at the thought of Georgiana.

"Really? And who would that be?" Richard smiled.

"I was told in confidence, and shall not reveal her name." Lizzie turned back to William, who was still looking at her from earlier. "What is it William?"

"I was just wondering if you would tell me your plan for Kent." He laughed.

"Ah, my scheme. It was not so much of a plan as it was a scheme." She smiled triumphantly.

"And what was this scheme?" He pressed.

"When I was in London, I was visited by Georgiana." She said, thinking that would explain it all. Noting that both men had looks of utter befuddlement on their faces she laughed and continued. "She and I arranged you to come here so that we could see each other. I was not expecting you, Richard, but i guess you were just an added bonus. How did Georgie get you to come to Kent."

"She said that since I was miserable I should go where everyone else was miserable. And then she told me that a friend would be in Kent and she wanted me to meet her there." He laughed lightly. "If she had said you would be here, I would have come without Richard."

"What? And let me miss this reunion? I would have suspected something and followed you here." Richard and William began to argue across Elizabeth and she started laughing.

"What is so funny?" William stopped mid argument.

"Nothing." She caught her breath. "I just missed this." She motioned to the cousins. "It is quite amusing."

"I am glad to see you take pleasure in my misery." Richard teased.

"I take pleasure in seeing William beating you in a battle of wits. Although, I feel that I would beat both of you." She pulled her hand out of William's arm and walked ahead of them, leaving them to catch her.

Before they reached the Collins'' house, William stopped them. "I will ride to your father and ask, and he and I will send word to your Aunt and Uncle." He kissed her on the cheek and went towards Rosings.

Richard and Elizabeth headed towards the house. "I am truly happy the two of you found each other." Richard stopped to say.

"Thank you. I am glad that we found each other for the third time." Lizzie smiled to her hands.

"He is different when he is around you. More lively. After what happened to Georgiana, he needs you." He said sadly.

"What happened to Georgie? I sensed something was wrong but..." She trailed off.

"Mr. Wickham. They were forbidden to see each other. One night he broke into Pemberley and tried to convince her to run off with him. Darcy caught them trying to sneak out together. Then Wickham tried to convince him that they had to be married because he had taken Georgie's innocence from her. When Darce made it clear that if they did run away, Wickham wouldn't see a penny of Georgie's dowery, he left Georgie standing in the hall. Didn't even say goodbye." He started walking again.

"Did he?" Lizzie didn't move.

"Did he what?" Richard turned.

"Take Georgie's innocence." She blushed.

"No." Lizzie sighed.

"May I confide something in you?" Lizzie looked, thinking someone would jump out of the shrubberies and silence her.

"As long as Darcy knows. And if he doesn't you should tell him first." He said gently.

"He knows." She bit her lip.

"Then please, confide away."

"Wickham tried to force himself upon me the week I met you. I later saw him in Meryton, the town where I'm from. Later, Mr. Collins proposed to me. When I said no, he also tried to force himself upon me. I ran to where William was staying. That was the day we started to court. The next day I was sent to London. That was seven months ago."

"You and William have been apart for seven months? No wonder he has been miserable." He held out his arm to her, which she took. "Do not worry, Miss Elizabeth. I will keep your story safe. And I shall defend your honor like I defend this country."

She laughed quietly. "I will not have you die defending my honor. But thank you. I know I can trust you. And you are William's best friend, so if you do not want to protect me, I know you will protect him."

"Forgive my correction, but you are William's best friend." They reached the Collins' home. "I believe this is your place of temporary residence."

"Thank you for the walk Colonel. It is just what I needed."

No sooner the words had left her mouth, did the door fly open. "Cousin Elizabeth, you are to leave my residence at once." His face was red. "Her ladyship demands it."

"And why does she demand it?" Elizabeth was actually quite happy to leave, but was quite insulted that she would be forced from a place.

"You are cavorting with her nephew the Colonel. She does not like your presence and as she is my patroness, I feel that her opinion takes precedence of our invitation. You will pack and leave before the end of the day." He turned on his heel and went back into the house.

"How I envy you." Richard whispered into her ear.

"Why do you envy me?" She whispered back.

"I have been trying since I was a child to be expelled from Rosings. I have not yet been successful and you manage my dream in one dinner." They both laughed. "I will let you pack."

"Thank you. Tel William goodbye for me if he hasn't left yet."

"Of course." He bowed his head. "Miss Elizabeth."

She curtsied. "Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Lizzie went into her room, locked the door and packed quickly. Soon she was loaded back onto the buggy she came in and was on her way back to London.

* * *

She entered back into her Aunt and Uncle's town home and was greeted by Sarah. "You're home, miss."

"Yes, Sarah. I am back." She smiled. "Do not worry. I am actually quite happy to be back."

"Really, miss?"

"Yes." She smiled and handed Sarah her bonnet and her coat.

"Lizzie?" She looked up to the top of the stairs to see her aunt.

"Hello Aunt." She smiled.

"Are you back so soon?" Her aunt came down the steps.

"Yes Aunt. It turns out that my friends husband values his employers opinion more than his wifes. His employed does not like me, so here I am. Back in London."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She hugged Lizzie.

"Yes. I daresay I did. Did any mail come for me?" She was looking forward to several letters from home.

"Yes. You got one from your father and one from Mary and Jane." She reached the side table and picked up the three letters.

"Thank you." She took the letters. "If you do not mind I will read these in my room?"

"Of course."

Lizzie went up to her room and read the letter from her father first.

_**My dearest Lizzie,**_  
_**I must confess to concealing something from you. I have been keeping your Mr. Darcy from you. Jane has showed me some of your letters and I must confessed to feeling ashamed of myself. I take it it was you that asked Mr. Darcy to write to me on occasion. Thank you for that. His letters have been a great distraction to me from the silliness that has descended upon the house. Yes, all of my daughters, say Lydia, are sensible, but you dear Lizzie were the most sensible of all. If you would like to write to Mr. Darcy, he is currently at his house, Pemberley, in Derbyshire. I trust you remember the address from your childhood.**_  
_**Jane will have good news for you, as well as Mary in their letters.**_  
_**Please do not think me too unkind. I was just trying to keep you from a broken heart.**_  
_**I love you, my daughter.**_  
_**Your Father.**_

_So father knew? He knew and he didn't tell me?_ Lizzie was fuming. But in a way, she realized it didn't matter. She was going to be with William and that was all that mattered. She opened Mary's letter next.

**_Lizzie,_**  
**_I must tell you my wonderful news. The local parson's son, Jason, has asked me to court him. And Papa agreed. I have never been so happy. You were right, Lizzie. Catherine has helped me open up around people and I return, I have helped her learn on the pianoforte. It is so nice to have her and Jane. We have grown so close._**  
**_I do wish you were back though._**  
**_I hope to see you soon, Lizzie._**  
**_Love,_**  
**_Mary_**

_Mary and Jason. Good for them._ Lizzie was happy for her sister. And she was glad she would have something to write to them about. She opened Jane's letter. It was surprisingly short, for a letter from Jane.

**_Dear Lizzie,_**  
**_I have such wonderful news. Charles has asked me to marry him, and I have said yes. I do hope you are happy, and that Mr. Darcy has written to you. But if he hasn't I do wish you are not too heartbroken._**  
**_Love,_**  
**_Jane_**

_Jane is getting married! Thats wonderful. I do hope that Miss Bingley isn't spreading to many stories about us Bennets in town. Jane. Engaged! That reminds me, I must tell Uncle about William._ She ran down to the steps and knocked on his study door.

"Come in."

"Uncle?" She stuck his head in.  
"Lizzie. I heard you were back. Come in." He stood away from his desk.

"Yes. It was complicated." She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Did you want to speak to me about something?"

She bit her lip. "I have accepted a proposal."

"A proposal?" Her Uncle was stunned.

"Yes. He is on his way to ask father." She smiled at the thought of William explaining what happened to her father.

"Do you think your father will say yes?" He walk towards her.

She thought for a moment. Did it matter? She wanted his permission, his blessing, but would it actually affect her? It took her only a few seconds to realize that she would marry William no matter what. "Yes. I think Papa will agree."

"Then I have no objection." He took her hands. "Who is the man?"

"A friend."

"Good. Has that boy you used to spend the summer with spoken to you? I know he stopped writing when he stopped receiving visitors."

"Yes. Mr. Darcy is still a close friend." She blushed.

"Good. Because last night your Aunt and I decided that when you came back, we would go to Derbyshire again." He smiled.

Lizzie wanted to jump up and down, hug her Uncle with all her might. But she kept it bottled up. "Thank you, Uncle. I have always been happy there."

"Yes. I do know that."

"I will see you for diner, Uncle."

* * *

Dinner was spent planning the trip to Derbyshire. When Lizzie went to sleep, she dreamt of William again.

_They were walking by the fountain. Not one cloud was in the sky and they were holding hands._  
_"Lizzie, when did you realize you loved me?" William stopped her._

_She walked a few step and turned to face him. "Right here."_

_"At the fountain?" William took a step towards her._

_"Yes. That day that I fell in." She mirrored his step._

_"And why was that the day you realized you loved me?" He took another step so they were only inches apart._

_"Well, I realized I loved you when I saw you at Meryton. But looking back that was the day I fell in love with you." She stepped onto the edge of the fountain._

_"Lizzie!" He grabbed her hand._

_"When I fell in, and you pulled me out and held me so close." She took a step along the edge. "I have never felt so safe as I did in your arms that day." She noticed they were at eye level. "I like being this height." She smiled._

_"I would like you to come down." He smiled. "I like to be taller than you and you are safer with both feet on the ground." He tugged her hand lightly._

_"I like being able to see you eyes without struggling." She let him pull her off the edge of the fountain._

_"And I like it when I can rest my chin on top of your head." He pulled her into an embrace and she could hear his heartbeat._

_"I changed my mind." She said softly. "I like being this short."_

_"And why is that?" He laughed and she felt it in his chest._

_"Because I can hear your heartbeat." She looked up at him. He inched closer and closer until his lips were only a few inches from._

She never got to the kiss. She woke up before she could. The sun was shining, she took a deep breath, and for the first time, was glad to be in London.


	10. Returning to Pemberley

Lizzie received two letters four days after she returned home from her visit with Charlotte. One short one from her father, one long one from William.

She opened her father's letter first.

_**My Dear Lizzie,**_  
_**It will please you to know that I have had a visit from Mr. Darcy. He will have some news for you.**_  
_**Do know Lizzie, that whatever I say, or do, I love you. Even if I may not show it to you or your sisters, I love you all very dearly. You are marrying the best, Lizzie, but you will have a very different life. You will have a larger house, more staff, a larger income. But I do not want you to be marrying him because of this. I want you to marry because you love him. I do know he loves you. He made that point quite clearly.**_  
_**I cannot part**_ with you, my dear Lizzie, to anyone who loves you, or is less worthy, than he.  
Your father.

_William will have news? _Lizzie tore open his letter and began to read.

_**Dearest Lizzie,**_  
_**I am pleased to inform you that you are soon to be Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy. Yes your father has approved of the marriage. I will be present for the reading of the bands on Sunday and then will be heading to London to get a special licence so we may marry anytime we see fit. I shall make every endeavor to see you while I am in town. I do so long to see your eyes.**_  
_**Your father asked me to give one reason why I loved you. When I did not reply he asked me 'Is it that hard to think of a single reason why you love my daughter?' I laughed and replied, 'No sir, it is not that hard to think of a reason. It is only hard to pick only one'. And do not laugh, for it is true. You Lizzie who are my best friend, my confidant, my one and only. You who are my playmate, and my troublemaker, and my rock. You who are everything to me. And I would not change that for the world.**_  
_**I would now like to take the time to mention that you have taken something of mine. You, Elizabeth Bennet, have absconded with my heart. I am not asking for it back, or for payment in return, for I am glad you have it. As long as it is with you I know that it shall be safe in your hands.**_  
_**It has always been yours, Lizzie, from the first moment I met you.**_  
_**I can see you now, clutching the edges of this letter, smiling that wonderful smile of yours, and I know you will read this letter a hundred times in the future. So, I want you to know I miss you and I love you.**_  
_**Soon to be legally yours,**_  
_**William**_

He was right. At the end of the letter, she was clutching the letter so tightly the edges were crinkling and smiling so widely her cheeks hurt. _She was getting married. Elizabeth Bennet, the girl who said she would never find a man she wanted to marry, was getting married._

She heard her Aunt calling her down to dinner and she gingerly folded his letter back up, placed it in the envelope, and retrieved the others from her trunk. She held the newest packet in her hands and smiled to think how far she and William had come. She untied the package, placed the newest letter on top, and tied the stack up again, placing it with all the other letters.

* * *

Two days later, they were driving down to Derbyshire. Lizzie was looking out the window in front of her, waiting for the trees to clear and to see the Gardiner's summer home. They would be there for over six months. And William would be coming. She had sent him a letter the day before, telling of her plans to travel with the Gardiners. She hadn't told them that he was her fiancée, but she had told them that he meant quite a lot to her. She would not see him for quite some time, but she knew that once they were together, they would be inseparable. She only hoped her mother would not try to get too involved in her wedding. Yes, she would like help, but her mother did not understand that she would want a simple wedding.

She walked to Pemberley and back every day. Hoping to see William or Georgiana. Even Mrs. Reynolds would be a welcome sight, but yet she saw no one. She was nine days into her visit, when her Aunt and Uncle called her down to breakfast.

"Lizzie, wonderful news." Her uncle was seated drinking his coffee.

"What is it, Uncle?" She sat and helped herself to some toast.

"We have been invited to lunch." Her aunt smiled.

"Whit who?" Her mind wasn't focused on what her aunt was saying.

"With who?" Her uncle laughed, which caught her attention. "With Mr. Darcy, of course."

Lizzie's knife clattered on her plate. "Mr. Darcy is here!" She stood to get her bonnet.

"As well as another guest of his. A..." Her uncle searched a letter which was by his plate. "A Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. I must say, Lizzie. Your friend has impeccably neat handwriting." He laughed.

"Yes he does Uncle." She smiled at the thought of all the letters in her room.

"You also had a letter this morning." He picked up a letter from the small silver tray and handed it to her. She knew the writing the moment she saw it.

"May I go outside to read it?"

"When you have finished breaking your fast." He nodded to her plate.

She felt as if her food could not be eaten quickly enough. When she had finished her tea, she stood and made her way out the double doors of the dining room to the terrace she tore open William's letter.

_**Dearest Lizzie,**_  
_**I am coming to Pemberley and should arrive about the same time as you get this letter. I have the licences and have something special for you. I do long to see you. Do not be alarmed, but my aunt thinks that you are attached to Richard, after I sent him to fetch you on that morning you agreed to marry me. That will not stop me though. I will win your heart from Richard if it is the last thing I do.**_  
_**I would put a sonnet in this letter, to express my admiration, but i remember as children, you hated poetry, unless it was The Odyssey, although I do not know how you can stand to read that. I puts me to sleep almost instantly. One more reason why I do not deserve for you to love me.**_  
_**But do know, even if I do not express it through a poem, that I love you.**_  
_**William.**_

She never knew why he could not read The Odyssey without falling asleep. She loved it, with the made her way to the swinging bench and sat down lightly. The sun on her face caused her to drift off to sleep.

_She was sitting in the library at Pemberley with William, discussing Camelot._  
_"Look what I found!" Richard came out of one of the stacks with three large books. "The most boring book of my knowledge."_  
_"And what would that be?" She sat up straight in her chair.  
"The Odyssey." He said proudly.  
Here is where she spent a good deal of time defending the epic she loved so much.  
"I wager, that I can read this entire epic in less time then you, Miss Elizabeth." Richard said.  
"And if you lose said wager?" William asked.  
"Then I do her bidding for the rest of the week."  
"And if I win?" William asked. "For I would like to play, seeing as there are three books?"  
It was a strange wager, but all agreed that the two who lost would have to do the winners bidding for the rest of the week. William was asleep within the first twenty pages. Richard was asleep by the end of the hour. Lizzie read the entire day and all through the night, soaking up the words of Homer as quickly as she could. Both Richard and William woke up occasionally, never when the other was awake, and start reading where they had left off. Morning came and she read through breakfast and towards lunch. When she finished she threw the book on the ground, making the other two fall jump out of their chairs and flail onto their stomachs._

"Lizzie?" They both scrambled up to their feet.

She jumped up and yelled, "I AM VICTORIOUS!", and then proceeded to sway on her feet.

"Lizzie!" William jumped up and grabbed her by the waist just as her knees gave out from under her.

"You must do my bidding, sirs, for the rest of my stay." She smiled, but still made no move to free herself from his arms.

"Lizzie?" A voice called to her.

"And what would you have me do?" William said softly.  
"Lizzie!" She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Aunt!" She straightened.

"It is time to ready for lunch."

* * *

When they reached Pemberley, she was surprised to see Richard standing there instead of William.

"Well, I never..." Her uncle muttered under his breath.

Her uncle got out of the carriage, and held out his hand. Lizzie's aunt descended first and when Lizzie looked up from stepping down, she saw him standing in the door.

"Will!" She let go of her uncle's hand. Propriety be damned. She ran straight past Richard and flew into William's arms.

"Lizzie." He held her close.

"Lizzie! What on Earth are you doing!" She heard her aunt behind her. She sighed into Will's chest, knowing she would have to break contact soon.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you down." He said softly.

"I forgive you."

"I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pushed her away lightly.

"Is it the item which you picked up in London?" She had received his first letter fifteen days ago and she had been longing to see him.

"Yes." He held out his hand and in between his thumb and index finger held a ring. It was an emerald surrounded by a ring of emeralds on a delicate silver band.

She brushed a finger lightly against it. "Will..." She whispered.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." She bit her lip. She lightly slid her finger through the ring and let him finish pushing it onto her finger.

"Lizzie!" She heard her uncle move up the stairs and she slowly turned. "Do you have something to say?" He was halfway on the stairs.

"Yes, Uncle. You remember Mr. Darcy." She smiled as she looked back at Will before she added. "My fiancée."

Her uncle stopped. "So your father was not joking with me."

"Lizzie. Please tell me you told him." William said seriously.

"I told him half..." Her voice rose. There was a loud laugh and they turned to face Richard.

"I apologize." He covered his mouth. "That was uncalled for." His face turned bright red.

"No. Richard. You are right." She smiled and started laughing again.

Lunch was needless to say, awkward. Everyone stared at her and William.

"Wheres Georgie?" She asked as the plates were cleared.

"She is coming down today." He smiled.

"I look forward to seeing her again." She smiled back.

"Would you like to go for a walk Lizzie?"

"Yes. I would like that very much." They both stood.

"Lizzie..." Her aunt cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes." She blushed. "Richard, would you like to be our chaperone?"

"Of course." He stood to join them. Lizzie glanced at William only to see his ears were a pleasant shade of red.

The trio made their way out into the garden. William leaned close and whispered into her ear. "I will be glad when we will not need a chaperon."

She blushed.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." Richard spoked his head between the two of them.

"And I challenge you to a duel." William stopped and pulled Lizzie behind him.

"What have I done this time? Richard sighed.

"You are in competition for my lady's hand." He picked up a stick off the ground.

"William! What are you doing?" She laughed.

"I am protecting our courtship. My aunt seems to think that you fancy the Colonel. I just have to dispose of the competition." He said as seriously as he could.

Richard looked stunned. "What! Aunt Catherine thinks that Lizzie and I are-"

"Is that so hard for you to believe Colonel?" Lizzie interrupted.

"He has insulted you, my queen!" Will held her hand and made her forget everything for a moment.

"Please, Sir William. Dispose of the traitor." She motioned to Richard who searched desperately for a stick.

"With pleasure." William let go of her hand and the two cousins waged war on each other and the three of them ran through the grounds like they did when they were children. They ran around for what seemed like forever and ended up in front of the fountain, where a great duel began. Finally William jabbed his stick and hit Richard, who lost his balance and fell into the fountain. As Richard splashed and spluttered up Lizzie began laughing so hard she began to cry. She grabbed onto William for support and he held her waist, supporting her body. Richard got out of the fountain and stood as dignity as he could.

"I," he paused and shook some water out of his hair, "am going to change." Then stormed off.

* * *

**MRS. GARDINER POV**

She saw the Colonel walking into the house and stopped him outside the main door.

"Colonel! What happened?"

"I was reliving some memories with your niece and my cousin." He said smiling.

"Are you close to your cousin?"

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. He is more of a brother than a cousin."

"Do you trust him around my niece?"

"Yes."

He was confidant, although a bit ridiculous dripping on the floor. "Do you think he loves my niece?"

"More than his own life." He took a breath. "Ma'am, I know my cousin. He is a good man. And when he loves, it is not halfway. He will be more than good to her and will take blame for things that are not his fault. I can guarantee that he will protect and love her as long as he lives."

She saw his face. Every word was the truth. "Thank you. Would you know where they would be?"

"By the fountain, ma'am." He smiled.

"Then I will let you dry off. Thank you, Colonel. You have been most helpful." And with that she went to find her niece.

* * *

The two began laughing again and turned to begin another walk.

William took her hand again and they both fell quite.

"Lizzie, when did you realize you loved me?" William stopped her.

She walked a few step and turned to face him. "Right here."

"At the fountain?" William took a step towards her.

"Yes. That day that I fell in." She mirrored his step. My dream. My perfect, wonderful dream.

"And why was that the day you realized you loved me?" He took another step so they were only inches apart.

"Well, I realized I loved you when I saw you at Meryton. But looking back that was the day I fell in love with you." She stepped onto the edge of the fountain.

"Lizzie!" He grabbed her hand.

"When I fell in, and you pulled me out and held me so close." She took a step along the edge. "I have never felt so safe as I did in your arms that day." She noticed they were at eye level. "I like being this height." She smiled.

"I would like you to come down." He smiled. "I like to be taller than you and you are safer with both feet on the ground." He tugged her hand lightly.

"I like being able to see your eyes without struggling." She let him pull her off the edge of the fountain.

"And I like it when I can rest my chin on top of your head." He pulled her into an embrace and she could hear his heartbeat.

"I changed my mind." She said softly. "I like being this short."

"And why is that?" He laughed and she felt it in his chest.

"Because I can hear your heartbeat." She looked up at him. He inched closer and closer until his lips were only a few inches from hers.

"I like it when you can be this close to me." He closed the distance a little more.

"I find I like it to."

"May I kiss you?" She saw him glance at her mouth.

"I would like that." She whispered.

He gently closed the distance and lightly placed his lips on hers, pulling away quickly. But after those few seconds, Lizzie was breathless. She felt his lips, only a brushing distance away.

"Lizzie, I-"

"Lizzie?" She heard her aunt calling.

She pulled away and took a few steps back.

"Lizzie, are you coming inside?" Her aunt rounded the corner.

"Yes Aunt." She bit her lower lip and took a small step away.

_He kissed me. He actually kissed me. And it had felt wonderful and amazing and perfect and sweet. I expected... I don't know what I expected._

"Lizzie, are you alright?" She jerked to face her aunt's voice.

"I am wonderful, Aunt." She said softly.

"He kissed you." Her eyes widened.

"What!"

"You are wearing the same look I imagine I was wearing when you uncle kissed me for the first time." She was smiling.

"What?" She couldn't imagine her Aunt and Uncle being like her and Lizzie.

Lizzie's aunt placed a hand on her arm, stopping the two of them. "I know you want to be with Mr. Darcy. But I want you to know that many people do not feel the way that you two feel. Just don't let your emotions get the better of you." She smiled and began walking away. "You can stay out a little longer. Just be cautious." Her aunt walked away.

Lizzie smiled and turned to see William, still standing by the fountain.

* * *

Lizzie's ring:  
eragem dot com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/300x/5e063 19eda06f020e43594a9c230972d/w/m/wm6453i-vintage-co cktail-ring-tourmaline-diamond-18k-gold dot jpg


	11. A Short Engagement

**THIS CHAPTER MOVES QUICKLY!**

* * *

Lizzie snuck forwards, determined to surprise Will. She made it almost all the way to him when she cleared her throat. "Mr. Darcy."

She laughed when he jumped a little. "Lizzie." He sighed. "What did your aunt have to say?"

She closed the distance between the two of them and slid her hands into his. "Only that we have some more time to ourselves." She smiled.

"Lizzie, I apologize for earlier. What I did..." He sighed. "I am sorry if you felt I pressured you in any way."

She slid her hands out of his and put them on his chest. "May I kiss you, William?" She smiled.

"What?" He pulled away a little.

She closed the distance again. "May I kiss you, Mr. Darcy?" She repeated.

"If you want to." He licked his lips.

And she did want to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him more than anything. She slid her arms up his chest and placed one on each shoulder. As she went up on her toes, she noted both of William's hands still staying at his sides. She bit her bottom lip before she pressed her mouth against his. A few seconds later she felt both his hands on her waist and smiled against his mouth, leaning in a little. He in return pulled her closer to him, wrapping his large hands around her tiny waist. Her hands moved to his hair. How could she be so wanton? This certainly was not proper, but yet it feels so amazing! How could she stop? She felt his tongue at her lips, and she responded by opening her mouth a slight stayed, locked together, for what seemed like eternity, before Lizzie hesitantly broke away, gasping a little for air.

"I do want to kiss you, Mr. Darcy." She blushed.

"I can tell, Miss Elizabeth." He said lightly

"Cheeky." She smiled.

"I'm learning."

They were still only inches apart. Lizzie bit her lip again.

"Please stop." Will groaned lightly.

"Stop what?" She backed away.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him. "Biting your lip."

She let her lip go and blushed. "I'm sorry."

He traced over her lip with his thumb, his other fingers lightly resting on her neck. His thumb moved off her lip and across her cheek, leaving a burning feeling as it moved. Soon his hand was cupping her neck, pulling her back up to his lips. As he kissed her again, she felt his tongue on her lip again and she readily opened her mouth. She suddenly felt very daring and as his tongue passed over hers, she moved in the same way, letting out a slight moan. His other hand moved to her back and grabbed at her dress as her two hands clutched at his shirt. As William pulled away, he lightly bit her lower lip and she felt him smiling against her mouth.

"Why?" She shook her self back into reality.

"Why?"

"Why should I not bite my lip?" She blushed and bit the inside of her cheek instead.

"It makes you entirely too tempting for your own good." He smiled.

She released the inside of her cheek and defiantly bit her lip and he groaned out her name.

She slowly pulled out her lip from her mouth. Why am I acting like Lydia? "I am sorry." She turned and walked towards the house. She heard him running towards her.

"Lizzie? What did I say?" He grabbed her hand.

"You said nothing. I was too forward. I do not know why am acting like this. I apologize." She hid her face from him.

"I must say, my darling Lizzie. That I quite enjoy your passion." He lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. He had a smile across his whole face and his eyes were sparkling even more than usual. "You were not too forward, and if anything I should apologize to you. And I am quite thrilled to know you are so willing to show your passion. Just promise me two things."

"And they are?" She smiled.

"The first is that your passion will never die."

"I can promise I will try to keep it alight. But only for you." His finger brushing her chin lightly was very distracting. "And what of the second."

"We will have a short engagement."

"I wanted to be married by the end of the summer. If that is not soon enough for you then-" She was silenced by a brief but passionate kiss.

"As long as it is before the end of the summer." The two then walked back to the house, hand in hand.

* * *

Three months passed, and although it took much encouragement, Mr. Bennet had agreed for a wedding before the end of the summer. Two months from the current day. They hadn't been left alone from the moment her father stepped through the door. Lizzie wasn't even allowed to walk alone. But she still saw William everyday, and she would see him every day after that.

"LIZZIE!" She winced as her sister stormed into the room. "You can convince Papa! Tell him!"

"Tell him what, Lydia." She sighed as she put down her book. She had already ordered her dress, there would be no need for flowers, the invitations were being sent out next week. She wanted small, and that is what she was getting. Her aunt had remarkable control over her mother.

"Tell him to let me invite !" Lydia stomped her foot.

"But Lizzie-"

"No, Lydia. This is my wedding and I do not want him here."

"What did he ever do to you?" She screeched and ran from the room.

"Aunt?" She turned to look at her Aunt, who had been ignored the entire episode.

"Yes, Lizzie?" She smiled.

"Put a watch on all of Lydia's mail? I cannot tell you why, but Mr. Wickham must not be allowed to come." She would stoop to begging, if it meant Wickham would not be able to come.

"I trust you have talked to your father about this, though." She placed a hand on Lizzie's knee.

"Yes." _Although he did not believe me..._

"Good."

* * *

One month to the wedding and the entire house was in an uproar.

"Papa, do not let her go!" The four sensible sisters were begging their father.

"Girls. You know Lydia is silly. And she is too poor to be an item of prey to anyone. Let her embarrass herself so she knows how unimportant she is. Now, leave me in peace and go help Lizzie with her wedding. Lydia is going to Bryton with the Fosters and that is final."

Jane, Mary, and Kitty left their father, Lizzie stayed.

"Papa, you know why she wants to go. And it is not wise to send her." LIzzie pressed her father.

"She wants to go so she may attend all the balls. Let her have her fun and discover that she is not so important as she thinks she is. Now, as I said earlier, go plan your wedding which you were so desperate to take place and leave me in peace."

* * *

One week before the wedding and Lizzie's monthly cycle hit, causing her stomach to be engulfed in pain. One morning, her stomach hurt so badly, she ate two bitees of toast and felt sick. "If you do not mind, my stomach is not at all well." She stood and returned to her room.

Later in the day, she heard a brief knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She stood.

"Its William." She smiled at how nervous his voice was.

"Come in." She rubbed her stomach.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" He left her door open and hurried into her room.

"Yes. My stomach is just acting up, that is all." She loved how he was so overly worried at everything that happened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, William. I know what is wrong. And I should be better in a day, a day and a half at most." She blushed at the thought of having to explain this to him.

"What is wrong?" He pressed.

"Will-"

"Elizabeth. Tell me."

She shut her eyes and blushed. "It is quite normal for women. Will, please."  
"Lizzie, I am concerned for you. That is all."

"Will, it happens every month. It is nothing to be concerned about." She bit her lip and turned a bright shade of red.

"Every..." Now it was his turn to blush. "I see." He rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry. I. Um. I"

"William Darcy," she grabbed his hands, "are you embarrassed?"

"Extremely." He chuckled.

"Just wait one week. Then you will have to deal this almost every month for almost the rest of our lives."

"Almost?"

"Well, when we have children, that will be nine months where you will have to deal with that instead." She laughed. His eyes went wide and he laughed alongside.

When they stopped Will looked very seriously at her. "Lizzie, how many children do you want?"

"I do want at least one son and one daughter, so at least two. But I would not object to having more." She smiled. "I would like to keep it reasonable though."

"Reasonable?"

"Oh yes." She tried to remain serious. "No more than ten." The look on William's face caused her to break and she started laughing again.

"Lizzie..." He sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"William, do you realize this is the first time we have been alone together in five months?" She said sweetly.

"You're right." He started to close the distance between the two of them. "What do you want to do with this time?"

"I would not object to a kiss or two." She bit her lip and heard him sigh.

"You forgot how tempting you look when you bit your lip." He said lowly.

"Yes. I have." She moved up to her toes.

"Lizzie?" She heard Jane's voice and pulled away, adding a step of space between the two of them.

"Yes, Jane?" She called.

She saw Jane's face appear. "Good, because Mr. Darcy-" She stopped when she saw him. "You know.

"Yes, Jane. I know Mr. Darcy has returned from London."

"And I bring," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box, "the wedding bands."

"May I see them?" She moved to the box.

"May I see the dress?" He teased.

"No!" Both women said a little too loudly.

"Then, no. You may not see the rings." He put the box in his pocket, grabbed Lizzie's hand, bestowed a lingering kiss to her knuckles. "I will see you soon." As he lowered her hand, he added so only she could hear. "My queen."

* * *

"Jane, will you do me up?" Lizzie turned to her sister.

"Of course, Lizzie. You look lovely." Her sister began doing up the buttons.

"Jane, I need a moment with Lizzie." Her mother shooed Jane out of the room. "I will finish doing the buttons."

"Of course, Mama." Jane kissed Lizzie's temple and left the room.

Her mother began doing up the buttons. "Now Lizzie. Mr. Darcy is a worldly man. He is probably very experienced in this nature." _Oh no..._ "Tonight he will come to your room and he will make you his wife. Now when he does this, you will not enjoy it, but you will lay on the bed and let him do whatever he shall wish with you. It will hurt, but only the first few times. After you bear him a son," she finished the buttons and turned her around, "he will not come to see you very often. Do you have any questions?"

"No." _Why didn't Aunt Gardiner come to do this?_

"Good." She left Lizzie standing there, her jaw slightly dropped in shock.

"Lizzie?" She heard her Aunt.

"Aunt."

"I take it your mother has explained tonight to you?" She picked up Lizzie's bouquet.

"Yes."

"I take it you are not happy."

"Well..."

"I know William loves you. And your Uncle informs me his is very worried about hurting you." Lizzie blushed. "I promise it will be more enjoyable than your mother suggests. Maybe not the first or second time, but later on. When you both learn what pleases the other." Lizzie turned red. "Now, do you have something old?"

"The veil was Will's mother's." She smiled.

"And something new?"

"The dress."

"What did you borrow?"

"Jane is lending me her slippers."

"And your blue?"

Lizzie turned to show a saffire hair comb that held the veil in place. "Will gave it to me."

She handed Lizzie her bouquet. "There. You're ready."

There was a knock on the door. "Lizzie, its time-" Her father stood in the doorway. "Lizzie, you look lovely." Her father walked into the room.

"Thank you Papa."

He held out his arm. "Shall we?" She took his arm lightly. "I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you too, Papa."

Lizzie bit her lip as she behind the curtained french doors. "Papa, I'm afraid." She whispered.

"I have full confidence in you." He held her hands. "Mr. Darcy loves you. You will have an amazing life."

"Thank you, Papa." She kissed his cheek.

"Lets get you married." The french doors opened and she saw William, standing at the end of the isle.

She blushed and looked down at her bouquet and back up at William. As her father lead her down the steps of the house and down to the garden, she felt more and more at home. She saw the smile spreading from ear to ear. She liked her lips and purpousfully bit her lower lip. She saw his shoulders bounce a little and a quick shake of his head. As the ceremony proceeded, she grew more and more anxious. She wanted to see the rings, and be William's wife, and she wanted to wanted to be his.

"Do you have the rings?"

Will reached behind him and she saw a glint in Will's hand. She looked behind her and Jane put the ring in her hand. She didn't look at it, she was too busy looking at Will's clenched fist.

She smiled all through the vows that will spoke and bit her lip again when Will slipped a delicate silver band onto her finger. As Lizzie said her vows she worked a thicker silver band onto William's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

William pressed his lips to Lizzie's in a soft kiss.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Darcy."

And Lizzie had never felt happier.

* * *

**Don't worry. Its not over.**


	12. The Breakfast and Beyond

**Sorry, bad internet connection.  
Here you go!**

* * *

Lizzie's stomach ached. All this food in front of her and she was standing on the other side of the room, away from her mother. Still, even when she was across the room she could her talking to her aunt, uncle, and father. "Oh, I am so proud. But nothing is sadder than losing a daughter." She let out a little sob. Jane and Mr. Bingley were locked in a corner, staring wistfully into each others eyes. Mary and Georgiana were playing a duet with Richard and Catherine listening along. She felt a hand move to her waist. She glanced to the side and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Darcy." She said casually.

"Mrs. Darcy." He said seriously.

"How are you this morning, Mr. Darcy?" She turned to look at him. He was grinning like an idiot.

"It is the happiest morning of my life. And yourself, Mrs. Darcy?"

"The same." She slipped her hand over his, feeling his cool wedding band against her skin. "I love when you call me Mrs. Darcy."

"I love to call you Mrs. Darcy." He pulled her closer. "In hindsight, this may not have been the best idea." He laughed quietly to himself.

"What? Getting married?" She panicked.

"No. That is the best idea I have ever had." He pulled her around in front of him and turned her so their bodies were pressed together. "I was referring to having the wedding breakfast at Pemberley."

"And why is that?" She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Because I want nothing more than to have the entire house alone with you." He leant down and kissed her as deeply as he could with the entire room watching. When the kiss broke, she felt herself blush and started laughing lightly under her breath. "What is so amusing?"

"I was thinking about a conversation I had with my mother earlier this morning." She blushed even deeper.

"What conversation?"

"Well, this morning was my wedding." She teased and looked up at him through her lashes.

"I am curious as to what that conversation would hold." He whispered into her ear.

She held his head in place while she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Not what you think." She kissed his cheek and went to talk to Jane and Mr. Bingley. She occasionally glanced over to William occasionally, who remained locked in place staring at her.

"Lizzie?" Jane put a hand on her arm.

"Yes?" She turned back to Jane.

"You seem distracted, Mrs. Darcy." Mr. Bingley said.

"We are soon to be related, Mr. Bingley. Please call me Lizzie." She smiled.

"If you insist, Lizzie." Mr. Bingley smiled. "But using that logic, you must call me Charles."

"Very well. Charles."

"Lizzie, have you noticed something?" Jane looked around the room.

"It is quiet."

"Lydia is not here." She looked back to Lizzie.

"Where is she?" Lizzie panicked a little bit.

"I'll ask Papa." Jane left to chain her father and she returned to Will.

"Hello, Mrs. Darcy." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello, Mr. Darcy." She kissed him back. "Mr. Darcy, I have a request."

"And what would that be, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Privacy."

"Privacy?"

"Yes. To tell you what my mother told me." She left him and moved to the breakfast.

* * *

Lizzie watched as her new husband wrangled the guests out of the house. Mr. Bingley. Richard, Georgie, and her Aunt and Uncle were easy to convince. Jane, Mary, Catherine, and Mr. Bennet also wanted to leave to find Lydia. Mrs. Bennet, on the other hand wanted a tour and would not leave until she got it. She noted the distress of her new husband and pulled her mother aside

"Mama, please. You must leave now." She whispered.

"Oh, la!" She said quite loudly. "Why you should not want to show this off is beyond me."

"Mama, Lydia left early. No one knows where she is." Lizzie told her.

"My Lydia? Oh nonsense. I know exactly where she is." The entire hall turned to look at her.

"And where is she?" Lizzie pressed.

"Oh, silly you. She said that she told you. You must have forgotten." Her mother flourshied her hand about

"I assure you, Mama, I do not." She took a brief glance around her. "And it appears no one else does."

It was that moment that Mrs. Bennet seemed to realized that her 'darling Lyddie' might not have told her the truth. "But she told me she had not only your permission, but had managed to persuade your father as well to let her go!"

"And where, Mrs. Bennet, is she going?" Mr. Bennet stood tall.

"Why to Brighton, of course!"

Lizzie tensed and reached for William, who did not take long to grab her hand.

"Will?" She turned to see his confused face. "Can we not go somewhere else?" She whispered.

"Of course." He made their goodbyes and pulled Lizzie out of the hall, leaving Mr. Bennet to scold his wife and pull her out of the house. He pulled her into the library and held her at arms length. "Lizzie, what is so wrong about Brighton?"

"Because that is where Mr. Wickham is." She said softly before he pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Lizzie and Will passed the rest of the day carefree and happy. They walked through the forest, taking time to honor where they first met and the fountain where they had come to realize so much.

They ate dinner on the terrace and laughed and treated each other as old friends, and not newly weds. However over the course of the entire day, Lizzie heard her mother's words in her head. _Would William know that tonight would hurt her like she had been told? And what if her Aunt was wrong and her mother was proven right? What if William stopped coming to see her at night if she did learn to enjoy it? What if they weren't suited to each other's needs and never learned._

As they were finishing up, William leaned back in his chair. "Lizzie?" She looked slyly at him. "Would you like to see the mistresses room?"

She was taken aback. "What?"

"Would you like to see your new room?" He asked again.

"I have a new room?"

Will pushed his chair back and helped her out of her seat. "Of course you do." He led her upstairs and stopped at a large white door. "Your room, my Queen."

He turned the doorknob. "WAIT!" She put a hand over hers. "You need a new name!"

"What?" His face was filled with utter shock.

"You married a queen. You are no longer a knight." She smiled. "You are a king."

"If that is your wish." He leaned down and kissed her. "Now let me show you your room." He opened the door without letting his eyes leave hers.

She broke her gaze and looked into the room, and it was everything she had ever dreamed of. The wood was light and the fabric was cream with thick pale green and blue stripes and accented with thin silver thread. There was a large silver mirror over a equally large vanity table. There was an open whitewashed double door that lead way to a large bedroom with a large four post, canopy bed with transparent white curtains draping down and white bedspread.

"William..." She was speechless.

"Do you like it." He held her hand tightly.

"I love it." She turned to face him, finding him much closer than she expected. "Almost as much as I love you."

"And I love you, My queen." He leaned down and passionately kissed her.

She broke away and walked to her vanity. "Will you help me with my hair?"

He laughed. "You want my help?"

"It seems pointless to call a maid when you're already here" She smiled at him using her reflection in her mirror.

He crossed the room and sat down next to her and began pulling out dainty silver pins. "I used to do this with my sister."

"Really?" She found it hard to believe that William would willingly help pull out hair pins.

"Of course. Who else would my sister trust with her secrets?" He continued to work efficiently on her hair.

"Can I show you something?" She smiled.

"What would that be?" He pulled the last pin from the side of her head and a curl fell in front of her shoulder. He brushed it back and let his fingers trail across the edge of her dress.

She was struggling to keep her focus, but somehow managed to keep her head. "Pull the chain up." He trailed his fingers around her neck and pulled up the long delicate chain.

When the charms came out of her dress she felt him pause. "Lizzie..."

She smiled. "Yes?"

"Are those... Are those my charms?"

Her hand went to hold the delicate charms. "I only ever took them off for bed and bathing." She pulled the chain over her head.

"Wait here." He kissed her temple and left the room quickly through a dark door. He came back with a dark box. "I got this for you in London." He fingered the box in his hand as he sat down and slid the box in front of her, so his legs were facing opposite hers.

She fingered the velvet and bit her lip. "What is it?"

"Open it and see."

As she opened the box slowly, she saw her necklace, but instead of the wood charms on the delicate chain, they were silver with one small gem on each. The sword had a sapphire on the hilt, the crown had an emerald, the shield had an amethyst, and the letters E and W were entwined with a peridot.

"Will..." He was too perfect.

"There is one more." He reached into his pocket and held out a little velvet bag. She took it out of his hand and opened it gently. She reached in and pulled out a new charm. It was a delicate heart that held a ruby in the center. She placed it down on the vanity and turned as much as she possibly could so she was facing him. He brushed a hair over her shoulder and the two met in the middle for a kiss.

He pulled her up and held her as close as he could with the bench in the middle of them. He picked her up and swung her over the bench and didn't place her down.

"Will?" She broke away.

"Yes, Lizzie?" He placed his forehead against hers.

"Will you help me with my cords?"

She saw his eyes turn dark and he licked his lip. "If you wish it," he began kissing down her neck. The feeling was so overpowering she couldn't breath. "Do you wish it, my queen?"

She had to force out a breathy "yes" before he began nipping at her neck and turning her around.

* * *

**I'm not making this "M", sorry. I might do a vignette solo chapter, but that's still tentative.**


	13. I Promise

Lizzie lay in bed, her limbs in a messy tangle with William's. They were each other's now, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. But although it was so perfect, she still couldn't shake what her mother had said that yesterday. She certainly loved consummating the marriage, and she felt William enjoyed it too. She curled up into his chest and listened to his heartbeat slowing down.

Lizzie sighed, prompting William to think something was wrong. "What is the matter?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong. What makes you think that?" She said hurriedly and yawned.

"You're making a face." He said lightly.

"A face?" _She wasn't making a face. Was she making a face? Did she even have a face? She did just yawn. Was that the face?_

"Yes. A face. And it is the face you wear when something is troubling you." He pulled her closer to him.

"Would you like to know what my mother said to me yesterday? She said that once I had a son, you would stop." She blushed.

"Stop what?"

"Visiting me at night." She blushed.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He pushed her hair away from her face and rubbed her back.

"My mother said," she took a breath. "She said after I bore you a son you would not come to see me anymore. I don't want that. I like this." She blushed at how wanton that sounded.

"I will never stop coming to you." He pushed the two of them apart so they were looking at each other's faces. "Even when we are eighty years old and have six great grandchildren, I will spend every night with you."

"Really?" She rested her chin on Will's chest.

"Absolutely." He bent his head down and captured her lips again. Things escalated and they were late for breakfast. Luckily, no one was waiting for them.

* * *

Lizzie sat there, watching him sip his coffee and she added some sugar to her tea, trying to decide which of the sweet breakfast pastries she wanted. "What does that taste like?"

He looked up over his cup. "The coffee?"

She nodded. "I've never had coffee. I was wondering what it tasted like."

"Would you like to try it?" He took another sip.

"Perhaps. I was just wondering if I would like it." She looked at the little pastry filled with red.

"I would never presume to think whether or not you would like something based on my description." He reached forward and grabbed a free cup. "But it is much stronger than tea." Into the new cup he poured a quarter of the cup with coffee and added milk the rest of the way and handed it to her. "You can add sugar if you want. I added a lot of milk so it wouldn't be as strong."

She smelled it and it smelled a little bitter, so she immediately added some sugar to it. She looked into the light brown liquid before blowing on it lightly. She looked up to see Will's eyes darken a little. "What?"

"You blowing on the coffee..." He licked his lips and she blushed. Before she could think twice she took a short sip.

"This is quite good." She took another deeper sip.

"So you like it?" He picked up his cup.

"Yes. However, I do think I will only drink it in the morning." She took another sip out of her cup.

"Georgie hates it." He smiled. "I remember when she tried it the first time she actually spit it back into the cup." She saw his shoulders shake lightly.

"Well, I don't hate it." By this time she saw the cup was almost halfway done. "And perhaps I like it more than I thought." She took another deep sip.

"Would you like to try anything else on this side of the table?" He pushed the platform of food around. There she saw bacon and potatoes and eggs as well as some new pastries.

"You mean to say you have been hiding half of the breakfast from me?" She feigned horror.

"I do apologize, my queen. Had I known you wanted this, I would have shown it to you at the beginning." He motioned for her plate. "May I?"

She handed it to him and watched as he piled it high with the more hearty breakfast. "Is that all for me?" She gasped when he finally stopped filling the plate. He pushed his chair back and walked around the table to take a spot next to her.

"It is for both of us." And he picked up a strip of bacon and crunched on it merrily.

"Well it that case..." She took the other half of his strip of bacon out of his hand and finished it off.

"Why you little-" He shook his head and reached over the table for his silverware, starting to pierce cubes of potatoes.

"What am I?" She picked up her fork and delicately stabbed a piece of egg.

"You, my queen, are a temptress I have yet to resist." He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"And you, my king, are under the impression that flattery will get you what you want." She pushed his fork out of the way and stabbed some potato.

"Well, will it?"

She glanced sideways and lightly stabbed one more potato cube. "Perhaps."

"Minx." He muttered under his breath. The two continued in that fashion all breakfast.

* * *

Three weeks later, Lizzie and Will were lying on the window bench of the library.

_"Thus spoke Minerva, and Ulysses obeyed her gladly. Then Minerva assumed the form and voice of Mentor, and presently made a covenant of peace between the two contending parties." _Lizzie sighed and closed the book.

"I never thought I would be able to get from cover to cover of the entire _Odyssey_." He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I have had to wake you many times." She turned onto her stomach so she was laying on top of him. "Now, choose." She smiled. Will closed his eyes and reached to the shelf behind him. He picked a book and, keeping his eyes closed, handed it to Lizzie. She smiled and took it from his hand.

_"Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."_ She felt Will sigh beneath her. "Why Mr. Darcy. Are you implying you like a tragic love story?"

His chest bounced as he laughed once. "I was not under the impression I was implying anything."

"Shall we assign characters?" She settled into his body.

"Can you just read all the females and I the males?" He pushed his arms under hers and around her body.

"Well, then you will be reading most of the play, since most of the characters are male." She laughed.

"Fine. You read all of it and I will read only Romeo." He kissed her head again and held her tighter.

"Fine." She settled between his legs again and turned back to the play. "_Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals._" There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Will called over her head.

"I'm sorry, but this came for Mrs. Darcy." A maid walked in. "It is marked urgent."

Lizzie held out her hand and the maid handed it over. "Thank you Maria." She smiled.

"You know me, ma'am?" The maid gasped.

"You and your sister Danielle. Is she feeling better?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." She curtsied and left the room.

"Since when do you know all the residence of downstairs?"

"What do you think I've done with my hour of time I spend away from you each day?" She giggled. "And I know most of them from childhood."

He squeezed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She twisted to kiss him.

"And who is the letter from?"

She opened it and her heart sank. She kept reading and felt a tear on her cheek. She dropped the letter and clambered out of his arms and ran up to her room.

* * *

"Lizzie?" He couldn't get a response to her. He had tried several times to break through. When she ran out of his arms, he knew something was wrong. He reached down and picked up the letter.

_Lizzie,  
I am sorry to disturb your honeymoon, but an event has surfaced. I do not how to even comprehend what has happened, but I do know that everything is ruined.  
As you know, Lydia travelled to Brighton with the Foresters. When we left your wedding breakfast, Papa was a combination of furious and anxious like I had never seen. He wrote a letter to them and sent it as quickly as possible. By the time it reached them, however, our concerns and fears were worse than we had realized.  
Lydia has left the care of the Foresters. Lydia left a note in her room saying that she has left for Gretna Green. She has run away with Mr. Wickham. They have no money, or connections, and none of us have any idea what is going on.  
Oh, Lizzie. I do wish you were here. We have no sense in the house with Papa gone to find her.  
Take care Lizzie.  
Love,  
Jane_

He ran after Lizzie and heard her sobbing in her room. "Lizzie?" He knocked lightly on the door. He heard more sobbing. "Lizzie?" He opened the door slightly and knocked again. "Lizzie, may I come in?" He opened the door even more and looked in. He saw her sitting on the edge of the settee, her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking. He entered the room and shut the door quietly. He made his way across the room and sat next to her. The second he put his hand on her shoulder she twisted and collapsed into him, burying her head in his chest. He held her close and rubbed his arms up and down her back, whispering apologies to her.

The two of them sat there, for what seemed like forever, before she was just shaking dry sobs. She took a deep breath and raised her from his chest. He brushed the tears away from her and kissed her lightly. "I am so sorry, Lizzie."  
"It's all my fault." She whispered.

"No." He brought her chin up so they were looking directly into his eyes. "There is nothing about this that is your fault."

"I could have warned her. I could have warned all of them." She pulled her chin out of his hand.

"Lizzie. Didn't you tell them?" He pulled her chin back to face her.

"I told my father that I knew he was a wicked man. I told him what happened to me, without telling him it was me. He didn't believe me." She looked away again.

"Lizzie, I will fix this." He pulled her head to his shoulder. "I will find them. I promise."

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me. But Lydia needs to be found." She whimpered. "I can't even imagine what he… What they…"

"Lizzie." He straightened her and looked her in the eye. "I promise I will find her. I promise I will bring her home. I promise this to you. As sure as I promise I will always love you."

She smiled sadly as a tear fell down her cheek again. He brushed it away with his thumb and pulled her into a kiss cupping her neck.

"When will you leave?" She whispered.

"Tomorrow." He kissed her quickly. "But before then, I would like a moment with you in the bedroom."

Her smile held this time. "I believe the bard can wait."

* * *

**I don't own anything. Not ****_The Odyssey _****or ****_Romeo and Juliet_****. Or P&P...**


	14. Two Months

**Hey guys...  
****Sorry about that. Note to self:  
****Never update at two in the morning...**

* * *

Lizzie woke to the feeling of a kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes tighter.

"Lizzie." She heard Will whispering in her ear. She moaned. "Please, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek this time. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her fully dressed husband.

"Will. I love you." Her voice was hoarse.

"I love you to." He kissed her lightly. "I have to go."

"Are you sure?" She sat up and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Are you sure I can't come with you?" She held him tighter.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Knowing him the way I do," he took a deep breath. "I would feel safer knowing that you are safe. That he can't get his hands on you."

She held him tighter to her. "Promise me you will think of yourself first and not her. Promise me you'll come home. Promise me you will be safe."

He kissed the top of her head. "I will think of my safety, yes. As long as you will have me I'll come home. And Richard is meeting me at the inn, so he will protect me." He tried to wiggle out of Lizzie's grip. "Lizzie…" He sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy?" She loosened her grip just a little so she could look at him.

"I need to go if I am to help." He kissed her and stood.

He made it as far as the door before he stopped and turned. He saw Lizzie sitting there, her hair pulled over one shoulder, hiding her face. He sighed and walked back to the bed. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, kissing her passionately.

"Write to me, Mrs. Darcy?" He asked sadly.

"Only if you write to me." She smiled.

"Every week." He kissed her again.

"Promise me one more thing?" Lizzie played with the border of his coat.

"Anything for you." He held her closer.

"Promise me you won't find a mistress on you search?" She bit her lip in shame.

"How could I find a mistress when all I can think about is you?" He teased. Lizzie didn't appreciate it. He pulled her even closer and kissed the top of her head. "I promise that I will not find a mistress."

She sighed. "Thank you."

* * *

**2 Months Later.**

_Richard,  
Please tell my dear husband that if does not answer the enclosed letter, I will be forced to come to this address and confront him.  
Thank you.  
Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy neé Bennet._

"Darce, you idiot." Richard looked over the letter and tossed the second letter to him.

"What have I done this time?" William was tired. Tired of Lydia, tired of Wickham, tired of being away from his Elizabeth.

"Didn't you send any of those letters you wrote?" Richard tossed his letter to William, who read it quickly.

"Every one. I gave them to Mrs. Younge to post." Darcy read the letter with confusion again.

It then dawned on them at the same time and the jumped out of their chairs.

* * *

_My dearest Elizabeth.  
Please forgive me.  
I have found them.  
I will explain all when I come home in less than a week.  
I love you.  
William_

"Mrs. Reynolds!" Lizzie rushed out of the room and downstairs. She got into the servants dining hall and they all stood. "You can sit."

"Is there something you need, ma'am?" A maid stood.

"Yes, Rachel. Have you seen Mrs. Reynolds?" She asked quickly.

"She's in the kitchen's ma'am."

Before she could offer to fetch her, Lizzie ran into the kitchen. All the cooks stopped.

"Mrs. Darcy?" Mrs. Reynolds took a few steps forwards. All Lizzie could do was smile. "He is coming home."

"Yes." She ran forwards and hugged the older lady.

"Come. Let us get you some tea and calm you down a little." She smiled. "You were always quite energetic."

"May I eat with the staff tonight?" Everyone in the room looked at her in shock. "It's only Miss Darcy is still in London and I find the upstairs can get quite lonely. They can share whatever it is I am supposed to have for supper."

"Thank you ma'am. I would be happy for you to host our table tonight." Mrs. Reynolds smiled.

* * *

She returned every night to the downstairs for dinner. She felt happy to eat with people, to learn what people who depended on her liked and needed. Two days later there was a knock on the library door. Lizzie was sitting, staring at the closed copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ still sitting on the window seat.

"Ma'am? A letter."

"Thank you Lucy." The maid turned to go. "Lucy, will you stay?"

"Pardon?" The maid turned.

"It's only," she sighed, "if the news is not pleasant, I would like to have a friend."

"If you would like me to, ma'am." Lucy came closer as Lizzie tore open the letter. She stopped reading and looked up at the maid. "Ma'am?"

"Jane writes to say that the wedding is still on." She sighed. "I feared that my sister..."

"May I enquire if Mr. Darcy is returning?"

"Soon." She sighed.

"Would you like to join us for dinner again? It is starting in fifteen minutes." Lucy placed a hand on Lizzie's arm.

"Please."

* * *

Lizzie had not laughed like this since Will left. And she had to admit it felt wonderful.

"It is good to see you smiling again, ma'am." Lucy said through giggles of her own.

"It is good to have something to smile about." Lizzie took a deep breath. "I would like to thank you all." A chorus of _what for?_s filled the room. "Because you have been so wonderful to me. You don't know how much I appreciate it. I would like you all to know that I'm starting a tradition this Christmas. None of you will lift a finger the entire day and in the evening there will be a celebration for everyone living in the house no matter their rank or station."

The entire room was silent for many moments. "Thank you ma'am." Lucy smiled. "Thank you. If you need any assistance, I would like to help."

"Thank you, Lucy. I will come to you." She smiled. "Now, who has another story?"

* * *

Lizzie was almost asleep. She felt a pressure on her temple and she brought her hand up, striking a hard chin. She sat up and opened her mouth to scream. Nothing came out.

"Will?" She gasped.

"Lizzie." He rubbed his cheek. "You are quite strong, you know that?"

She relaxed at his voice. "Will!" She threw her arms around his shoulders. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well." He kissed her temple.

"Your queen demands a real kiss." She pulled away and pouted.

"Well, if my queen demands."

* * *

Lizzie arched against a strong arm against her stomach. She turned to face his warm body and smiled at the feeling of his hand sliding on her skin. She suddenly realized that when Will came home, he didn't tell her anything. Lizzie slid out from under him and dressed.

"Lizzie…" She heard Will moan in bed.

"William." She started coming out her hair with her fingers

"Come back." He patted her spot next to him.

"Not until you tell me what happened." She started braiding her hair down her back.

She heard him sigh and the sheets rustle and him donning his own clothes. She felt him rub his hands down her arms. "Let me." He took her braid and started to finish it off.

"What happened?" No response. "Will?" He pulled the ribbon out of her fingers and tied it off. "William, tell me." She turned around and saw how tired he was. She sighed. "My poor Mr. Darcy." She cupped his cheek. "What has happened to you?"

"I found them." Her hopes built. "But it was too late." She pulled away. "They had to be married."

"Why didn't you-"

"I did." He stopped. "I wrote so often. Your letters…" He kissed her wrist. "They were the only thing that kept me from going mad. Being away from you for those two months was…" He took a deep breath and moved to cup her cheek. "It was indescribable."

"Then what happened to your letters?" She leaned into his hand.

"They were stolen. Never sent out. I sent you letters containing everything we knew and an associates of his took them and read them."

"I missed you." She kissed him.

"I can tell." He moved in to kiss her.

"You're teasing me." She walked backwards. "So I shall tease you." She turned around and moved to her wardrobe. She opened it and pulled out a new outfit for the day. She felt his arms around her waist and he kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry for teasing you."

She pulled out of his arms and hid her smile as much as possible, walking into her bathroom. She changed her clothes and was just pulling the dress over her head as Will walked in.

"Lizzie." He rubbed her arms.

"Will you fetch me a brown ribbon from my vanity?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Not until you forgive me for teasing you." He kissed her neck.

"I always forgive you." She spun around quickly and pulled his lips to hers. She pulled away and smiled. "Now fetch my ribbon."

He laughed. "Anything for you." He pulled on her hand. "As long as you come with me. I would not want to bring the wrong one."

He helped tie the bow and started to tidy himself. "William, will you join me in the library?"

"And why should I join you?"

"We still have a play to finish." She smiled and ran out the door. She heard a chuckle and the William started chasing her.


	15. Ungrateful Child

Lizzie was curled up on a settee with Will. The two were sharing a book and Lizzie had fallen asleep when the sun shone through the window onto her face. She smiled at the warmth and slowly opened her eyes, glancing up at Will, who was staring at her.

"You are staring again, Mr. Darcy." She said, her voice holding traces of her recent nap.

"I could not help myself. You look even more stunning when you sleep." He smiled and it disappeared quickly. "Not to say that you don't look stunning when you aren't asleep. You do. I was just pointing out that-"

She pulled his lips to hers to silence him. "You are sounding like Mr. Bingley, my dear."

"You make my mind falter, that is all."

He had been home for one week, and she was glad they still had time to enjoy each other's company like this. They were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Ma'am?" The door opened.

"Lucy. Please come in." She straightened herself.

"A letter, ma'am. It says it's from Longbourn." She handed the letter over.

"Thank you Lucy. How is everything downstairs?"

"It is well, ma'am."

"You hesitated. Things are not well and I do not like being lied to." She said sweetly, but firmly.

Lucy sighed. "It's one of the footmen, ma'am. He is being a little too forward with the kitchen maid, and it is causing some problems for the rest of us since none of us want to leave her alone."

"Have you mentioned this to Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Yes, ma'am. She has talked to him several time and he has been put on suspended leave without pay for a week."

Lizzie stood and put a comforting hand on Lucy's arm. "The next time it happens, go to Mrs. Reynolds then come straight to me, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." She curtsied and left the room.

"Footmen are my territory, Lizzie." Will pulled her back onto the settee.

"Yes, but I have more experience in matters such as this." She sat and leaned back into his chest.

"I am sorry, Lizzie. For him, for Mr. Collins... I should have done something."

"But you did!" She laughed. "Did you not tell my father that you taught me to strike? And you yourself were a victim of this recently..."

He rubbed his jaw. "Yes. I was quite taken aback by your strength."

"I'm sorry." She lifted a hand and stroked his jaw.

"Don't be sorry." He kissed her palm. "I admire your strength. Now what is in the letter?"

She had forgotten about the letter and as she read it, she felt her day getting worse.

"Oh, William..." She sighed. "Will it ever be over?"

"What's wrong?"

"Lydia and her _husband_ are coming to Longbourn." She sighed. "Father wants me to come home."

"Do you want to go home?"

She thought about it. "I want to help him. He sounds like he needs me."

"Then we will go."

"But I do not want to stay at home and it is only for one day."

"We will still go. Even if it is for just one the one day. If we need to, we will stay the night at Netherfield."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Elizabeth Darcy." He kissed her temple and she curled further into his side.

"And I love you, William Darcy."

* * *

That Thursday, Lizzie and William pulled up to Netherfield with their bags.

"Darce!" Mr. Bingley greeted him.

"Bingley."

"Oh come now, Mr. Darcy. Do not be so stiff." Lizzie said from the inside of the carriage.

"Very well, Mrs. Darcy." He held out his hand for her. "Hello Charles." He said a little lighter.

"There we go." She descended and poked him lightly in the ribs. "That was not so difficult a task."

"I suppose." Will sighed dramatically.

"I swear, Elizabeth, you bring out a side to Darce I never knew he had." Mr. Bingley laughed.

"I am glad to hear that you see this side, Charles. It is my favorite." She smiled,

"Since when have you two greeted each other so informally?" William pulled her closer.

"Since the wedding." Lizzie squeezed his hand. "And don't worry. You are still the only man in my life."

* * *

The next morning, Lizzie and William along with Bingley went to Longbourn. When Lizzie descended her mother raced forwards.

"Oh, Lizzie. How good of you to come! I have such news. Oh my dear Lydia is married. She is coming to lunch today! Oh, you shall simply love her husband. He is such a romantic!" Her mother turned and left her and Will standing there.

"You don't know what he's like." She muttered to herself as her mother walked away.

The two of them walked around the house, leaving the family and Mr. Bingley to talk about the impending nuptials and Lydia.

"Just you wait... The moment we step into the house, my mother will criticize me for not being with child." She sighed.

"And I will come to your rescue." He wrapped her arm around his and held his hand. They continued to walk in silence.

"How many children do you want, William?" She asked quietly.

"At least one." He smiled lightly.

"William." She stopped and turned him towards her. "I am being serious."

"As long as you enjoy the process, I do not care."

"William, you make me blush." She looked at the ground.

He lifted her chin so she was looking at his eyes. "I am glad we are going home tonight. I will enjoy tonight." He leaned down and was about to kiss her when they heard her mother's squeal.

Lizzie pulled away and sighed. "Lydia always getting in the way." She pulled her hand out of his and started the walk towards the house. Will was a few strides behind her.

When she entered the house, Lydia instantly silenced and glared at her. "Hello." She sneered. "Mrs. Darcy."

Wickham looked at her wide-eyed. "You married?"

"Yes." Lizzie smiled at the sound of Will's voice behind her and relaxed as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Congratulations." He sneered.

"Thank you." Lizzie smiled.

They went into lunch and Lizzie was forced to sit at her mother's side.

"Now, Lizzie. When am I to expect our first grandchild?" Her mother said quite loudly and the entire table silenced.

"I am not with child, Mama," she said in a whisper, "please do not speak so loudly."

"Well then you must see a doctor!"

"Mama."

"Lizzie, do not argue with me. You are to have a child and make me a grandmother." Her mother said sharply.

"When I do have a child it shall be because Mr. Darcy and I are ready. Not because you want me to make you a grandmother!" Lizzie threw her napkin on the table and ran out the door.

"Ungrateful child!" She heard her mother yell.

She soon found herself back on the path to Netherfield and continued back. She reached the large home and made her way to the library. She found an old copy of Gulliver's Travels.

"Lizzie?" She put it down and ran to Will, standing in the door to the Library. He took three steps before she could reach him and held her close to his body.

"Can we go home?" She said weakly.

"I informed Charles we would be leaving within the hour." He started walking the two of them out of the library. "Would you like me to pack your things?"

"I can do it." She let him help her up the stairs and he ended up helping her pack her things.

Twenty minutes later, Lizzie and Will were heading back to Pemberley.

* * *

Lizzie sat in bed, staring at her hands. She felt the door close and the mattress shift under her.

She felt a hand rubbing her shoulder. "Lizzie, what is troubling you? And please do not tell me that nothing is wrong. You are making that face."

She sighed. "She's right."

"What?"

"I should be…" She sighed. "Why are we not going-"  
"Lizzie." He cut her off. "Do not listen to your mother. We will have a family when we are ready."

She held his neck and pulled herself to him in a kiss.

* * *

So… There are a couple places in this story that I can do 'M' vignettes. I was just wanted to know if you wanted so extra ones added to _It Started One Summer: The Wedding Night._


	16. Consolations and Lady Catherine

Shoddy internet. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

It was three days until Christmas and Lizzie was beside herself preparing for the first Pemberley Staff Christmas Ball.

The entire staff was helping and Lizzie was hanging the last of the garland. She felt the latter shake beneath her and she froze. When it steadied, she began reaching up higher to attach the garland into the last ring. She hooked it and felt the ladder shake again and this time she couldn't keep her balance. She let out a little cry as she fell off the ladder.  
She closed her eyes as she expected to hit the ground, but was pleasantly surprised when she heard a little grunt and familiar arms catching.

"Mrs. Darcy, what are you doing?"

She opened her eyes to a concerned, angry, disappointed face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so reckless. It's just the latter was left out and there was a piece of garland waiting and I didn't know who was hanging it and I just thought I would do it quickly and wouldn't need someone to hold the latter."

She felt him sigh and his lips curved into a hit of a smile. "Just be careful." He put her down and walked away.

The next time she saw his was at dinner, and he didn't say one word.

"William?" She sighed and put her spoon down. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." He stood up and left the table. When he didn't not return, Lizzie went to find him. She found Mrs. Reynolds instead.

"Mrs. Reynolds! Have you seen Mr. Darcy?"

"No, ma'am. But I suspect he is in his study." She sighed.

"May I please have a tray ready for when I find him? We got as far as the soup before something troubled him and he left."

"He will be in his study as long as he can tonight, ma'am." She said sadly. "But I will have something made up."

The tray was made up and she caught Mrs. Reynolds before she entered the hall. She took the tray out of her hands and walked up to his study door. She knocked lightly and heard nothing.

As she braced the tray against the wall and lightly opened the door and looked in. There was his shape reclining in his chair. She knocked again a little louder and his form straightened.

"William?" She asked lightly.

"Elizabeth." He dropped something on the floor.

"I am sorry for interrupting." She saw a glass circling the floor.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly.

"I brought you supper." She placed the tray on a table.

His body relaxed. "Thank you." He pinched his nose. "I am sorry for the way I have just spoken to you. It was not fair."

She took a few guarded steps and placed a hand on his arm. "I do not know what troubles you. But I wish to share your burden."

"No, Lizzie." He sighed. "That is not something-"

"William Darcy. Sit down." She said sharply. He was so shocked that he did it without hesitation. She bent down, picked up the glass, and set it on the table. She looked back to William and took both his hands in hers putting them on his lap as she sat at his side. She took a deep breath and looked straight into his eye. "William Darcy, do not tell me I cannot take your burdens. I am stronger then you sometimes believe. You have taken so many troubles away from me. Troubles about my family, my life, my safety. Now let me take this trouble away from you. I am here to share things, William. I am here to support you. I will always be here to support you. Because I am your wife, and I love you."

She saw a tear drop from his cheek to his lap and bit her lip. "Oh…" She whispered and pulled his head to her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and just let him sit there for a moment.

"My father." He said in a deep whisper.

"Pardon?"

"Today is the day my father died." Lizzie didn't say anything. "It took him some years for his body to comply, by his heart stopped when my mother died. And I am terrified."

_Her William? Terrified?_ "Of what?"

"That I will have to go through the same thing."

It took her some moments to understand, but when she did, her heart broke for him. He was terrified to live knowing that he couldn't save her as he had done so many times.

"William…" She didn't know what to say.

"I love you too much to let you go Lizzie."

"William Darcy, I cannot promise to find Shangri La, or any other secret to immortality. But I can promise that we shall live to be one hundred years old and senile together. And when I forget who I am, and when I forget everyone else in our lives, I promise you that I will fall in love with you all over again." She held him closer.

"I just want you to be happy." He sighed.

She couldn't help herself and let out a light, single laugh. "Happy? With you?" She looked at the terror in his face and kissed him. "I am so much more than happy."

"Truly?" He smiled.

"Truly." She kissed him again. "I will be happy as long as you love me."

"I have always loved you."

"As have I. Always and forever."

They sat in silence for a moment and he moved so their foreheads were touching. "Can I hold you, Lizzie?" She heard him whisper.

Lizzie pushed him down lightly onto the settee and curled up in his arms. "You need never ask."

* * *

Lizzie woke in her bed the next morning with no recollection on how she got there. She saw the sun had barely rising and looked to William's pillow to see a note resting on the pillow.

_My darling,  
Thank you for your existence.  
I love you.  
William_

She held the note to her chest and went to her chest. She pulled out all the letters and added this to her collection. She heard a loud crash and ran from the room, grabbing her thick dressing gown in the process. She saw the front doors flying open and a very large hat walk through.

"Where is she‽" The voice screeched.

She heard William's door open and saw his eyes go wide. He quickly mouthed for her to stay where she was and descended down the stairs.

"Aunt Catherine." He said coldly.

"Where is she? Do not hide her, she is not worth it!" She heard the droning screech again.

"I do not know who you are referring to."

"Your harlot of a mistress your innocent sister thinks is your wife."

She gasped and before she knew it was halfway down the stairs.

"William, what is going on?" She stopped.

"Lizzie, I thought I told you to wait upstairs." He didn't look at her.

"I was waiting. Until I heard I was needed." She descended the rest of the way and placed a hand on his arm.

"Do not touch him!" The old woman rapped her walking stick on the marble.

Lizzie decided the best thing to do would be to keep a civil tongue in her head. Unfortunately, Lizzie didn't always do the best thing. She did, however, do the right thing. Therefore she turned Will around and put a hand on his other shoulder. "Are you alright?" She looked up into his eyes.

He flashed her a warning glare before he answered. "I am fine."

"I received your note." She smiled.

"Did you?" His voice brightened.

"And I would enjoy discussing it with you." She smiled while biting her lip.

"I will NOT be kept out of the conversation! Miss Bennet-"

"Mrs. Darcy." They both corrected without looking at her.

"So Pemberley is indeed ruined?" She cried. "Did you not think of Ann when you fell for this temptress?"

"I did not have any understating with my cousin, Aunt Catherine." William spoke.

"Will," she whispered, "why don't I talk to my new aunt?"

"I do not think that is a good idea." He whispered.

"I said I will NOT be kept out of the conversation!" Lady Catherine snapped again.

"Why don't you follow me into the blue room?" Elizabeth moved to the room next to them.

"Fitzwilliam, you will stay here." Lady Catherine turned and snapped again as she closed the door.

"What is it you want, Lady Catherine?" Elizabeth motioned for her to take a seat.

"Where is the child?" Her Ladyship did not move.

"Child?" Lizzie's heart sank.

"Yes. There must be a child, if you persuaded my nephew to marry in such haste and without consulting me."

"There is no child."

"So you lost the baby?" Lady Catherine sneered.

"There was never a baby!" Elizabeth stepped closer to her Ladyship.

"Then tell me, how much?"

"How much?"

"How much money will it take or you to agree to an annulment?" Lady Catherine's lip curled.

"We are past annulments, your ladyship." Lizzie blushed.

"So you are determined to keep him? Are the shades of Pemberley to continue to be polluted‽" Lady Catherine rapped her stick again.

"I just want William to be happy. And if being married to me makes him as happy as I am to be married to him, then you must learn to accept the idea."

"You will be the ruin of this house!" Lady Catherine moved a stride away from Lizzie. "You shall be the ruin of Georgiana and you shall be the ruin of my nephew."

"I do not believe that, Lady Catherine."

"Insolent, head-strong, girl! Can you possibly believe that my nephew can actually love you? Can you actually believe a country harlot such as yourself is worthy of him? You are as stupid as I thought you to be at that dinner."

"You have insulted me in every way you possibly can." She stepped away. "I must ask you to leave." She stood next to the door. "You made the journey here, you can make it back."

"I shall not leave!" Lady Catherine strode to the door and threw it open. Lizzie saw Will standing in the hall, watching the door. "Fitzwilliam, send someone to pack Georgiana's things. She shall be living with me. Away from the harlot you married."

"I will do no such thing!" William walked past his aunt to place a hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"You will choose a country trollop over me‽ I am the closest thing you have to family!" She screeched.

"You, madam, are not the closest thing I have to family." He turned and straightened. "My wife and sister are. Followed by Richard, followed by my wife's sister and her fiancée. Richard's parents follow them, then Ann, and then you."

"If your mother, my poor sister, could see you now, what would she say? She and your father both! They would be so disappointed in you."

Lizzie saw his shoulders sag, and had to intervene. She stepped in front of him and held herself tall. "That is where you are wrong, Lady Catherine. I did not know the late Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, but I do know that they would have no reason to not be proud of him. He is kind and noble. He runs the estate with a firm, but gentle hand. He treats everyone with respect, even if they may not deserve it. He is loyal and true to his word. No, Lady Catherine, you are wrong. His parents would be very proud of him." She was only inches away from her now. "As I am. And as you should be as well."

Lizzie didn't even move as the palm of her newest aunt crossed over her cheek. She didn't cover it, or cry out. Instead she moved to face her again and took another step forward.

She took the stick out of her hands and admired the handle while turning it over in her hand. "I thought I told you to leave." She looked back at Lady Catherine. Neither moved. "Now would be a good time." Lizzie scowled.

Lady Catherine pulled the walking stick out of Lizzie's hands and stormed out the door, slamming it shut with a bang that shook the hall.

She turned back to William smiled. It was then she felt the pain and winced.

"Lizzie!" William ran forwards and cupped her cheek with his palm.

"I want Georgie out of that house. And Ann. Neither of them should be exposed to that." She looked back to the door.

"I shall write to Richard. I know Ann wants to leave that place until she inherits it. But I don't know if she will be allowed out by her mother."

"Please try?" She pleaded.

"I will try. And with Richard's help."

"Georgie has a bit of an infatuation with Richard." She smiled.

"Does she? Will I have to have a talk with my cousin anytime soon?" He laughed.

"I don't know. Do you know if he feels anything for her?" The two began walking back upstairs.

"I honestly do not know. He is so much older than she is." He said worriedly.

"Age does not matter if the two parties are in love." The stopped on the top of the landing. "Why didn't you stay with me last night?"

He sighed. "You were asleep. I did not want to disturb you."

"Your presence could never disturb me." She smiled and winced again.

"I am too dangerous for you." He sighed and turned to go into his room.

"Oh, no." She grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled her through into her room instead, closing the door firmly behind them. "William Darcy, sit down while I reprimand you." He sighed and did what he was told. "William Darcy, this is not your fault. None of the three times I have been struck have been your fault. If you continue to blame and berate yourself for those events, I fear I will have to shut myself away in my room and not let you in to see me until your attitude has improved. Now, kiss me."

He smiled and stood in between her legs. "If my queen commands."

"I do." She looked up into his eyes.

And kiss her he did.

* * *

This story is almost over.  
I know, sad. But it went a very different way than I expected.  
I'm going to wrap up a few loose ends, add a couple of vignettes ;), then probably an epilogue.  
Thanks for everything!


	17. Christmas At Pemberley

Lizzie woke up the morning of December 24th and promptly ran to her bathroom, where she (again, promptly) empty the contents of her stomach.

Lizzie's head throbbed and her stomach ached. She felt one of Will's arms wrap around her shoulders and the other pulled hair back from her face as he sat beside her.

"Lizzie, what is-"

She threw up more of their dinner from last night. He started rubbing her back.

"I am calling a doctor." He stood and she threw up again, causing him to sit back down.

When he was quite certain she was finished, he picked her up and deposited her back into bed. "Stay here." He pointed a finger at her, causing her to laugh lightly. She crawled deeper into bed and hid herself under the blankets.

Will paced outside as the doctor was with Lizzie. She never fell this ill. Usually it was a cough, sometimes a fever, but it was never physical. In a few moments, his mind flashed through everything that could be wrong, his thoughts drifting to more of the deadly illnesses.

The door opened and the doctor came out. He nodded slightly and said he could find his own way out. He also refused to tell him what was wrong with Lizzie.

He walked into Lizzie's room and saw her sitting in bed. He moved to sit beside her and took her hand in his.

"William, I am not dying. You need not look so sever." She laughed.

"He would not tell me what was wrong." He was certain he was blushing.

"My William? Embarrassed? Never…" She mocked.

"Lizzie, tell me what the doctor said." He held her hand.

"Tomorrow. It can wait until tomorrow." He felt her hand squeeze his lightly.

"Lizzie…" He sighed.

"Tomorrow." She smiled.

"Fine. But you are staying in bed until the dance tonight." He said sharply.

"Alright." She sighed. "Then can you bring Mrs. Reynolds in?" She smiled.

"If my queen commands." He smiled and leaned forwards, kissing her on the nose.

"I do." She smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Than how can I say no?" He kissed her again, before he went to find Mrs. Reynolds.

The ball couldn't be more of a success. Everyone smiled and danced and celebrated until well into the night. The children pulled their parents away before the dance ended, so that Father Christmas would come to their house. Around 11:30, Lizzie swayed and felt an arm around her waist.

"Tired." She smiled as Will whispered into her ear.

"A little." She whispered back.

They looked towards a crowd that started laughing.

"I don't think we shall be missed." His breath tickled her ear and she breathed a laugh.

"Neither do I." She took his hand and walked to the stairs, where they were met by Mrs. Reynolds. "Will you make our well wishes for us?"

"Of course. Thank you ma'am." The elder lady hugged the younger.

"It was my pleasure." Lizzie pulled away.

"Happy Christmas, Mrs. Darcy."

"The same to you, Mrs. Reynolds."

William led Lizzie up the steps, where at the top she swayed again. "Lizzie!" He grabbed her by the waist as he forcefully whispered her name. "Tell me what the doctor said."

She smiled coyly and cupped his cheek. "Tomorrow. I will tell you tomorrow."

Lizzie woke to a pressure on her forehead. "William?" She moaned groggily.

"Happy Christmas, Mrs. Darcy." He whispered as his fingers trailed down her face.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Darcy." She brought herself up on her elbows and kissed him, until a wave a nausea swept over her again.

She repeated yesterday morning, this time to a greater extent. William held her hair back and rubbed her shoulders and back.

"Lizzie," he held her when it was over, "it hurts me to see you like this." He kissed her temple. "Tell me what is ailing you."

Her stomach growled. "After breakfast." She laughed as he stood and helped her to her feet.

The two of them walked down the stairs and Will was about to go into the small breakfast parlor when Lizzie took his hand. "This way." She led them to the servants' stairs. "Your first present." She pulled him into the kitchen where she proceeded to pull out eggs, bacon, milk, and placed a pan on the stove, which she proceeded to light. She laughed at his look. "Mrs. Reynolds informed me that your mother and father had a tradition." She turned and started a pot of water in the kettle. "Every Christmas morning, before church," she placed strips of bacon in the pan, "your mother and father would come down here." She smiled as the bacon started to make popping noises. "Your mother would cook your father breakfast and the two would eat it down here." She turned the bacon over. "I would like to continue that tradition." She reached up and pulled two plates down. As she turned, she saw Will's face locked in a loving glare. "William?" She placed a hand on his and he jumped at the contact.

"I never knew." He said softly.

"Never knew?"

"That my mother and father did this." He smiled at the memory of his parents.

"They also gave all the servants with families the day off." She squeezed his hand. "A tradition which I heard you continue as well."

William stood and crossed to the stove. "Is the bacon burning?"

She looked over at the pan. "No, but it needs to be taken off now." She handed him a fork and laid a towel down. "Would you mind?"

She laughed as he somehow moved the bacon from the pan to the towel and looked so proud to be able to do it. She pushed his body away lightly with hers and broke some eggs into the bacon grease, mixing them around with the fork. As the eggs cooked, she lightly added some of the milk to the mixture and continued to stir. William watched with great fascination as she placed half the eggs on each plate and an even number of bacon next to those. She handed him his plate with a smile and wished him a happy Christmas.

"Who gets the extra piece of bacon?" He grinned sheepishly.

She smiled as she picked it off the towel and walked around the table. "Apollo!" She called the dog into the house. The dog jumped onto her placing his paws onto her shoulders as she knelt down. She handed the dog the strip of bacon and he took it greedily out of her hands. "Happy Christmas." She whispered to the dog and placed a kiss on the side of his head. He hopped off her shoulders as she stood and walked back to William, his eyes full of joy. The two ate breakfast merrily, went to church, and came back to a happy home.

"Will you tell me now?" He asked, his voice not fitting the merry mood. She did not face him, but grabbed his hand and led him to the large Christmas tree. "Lizzie, you promised after breakfast you would tell me. It is now well after breakfast and past church. Please. Tell me what is wrong." William moved them to the settee in front of the large tree.

"Nothing is wrong, William. But I do want to give you a few things." She smiled as she sat down at the base of the tree and pulled out a wrapped box. She held it out in front of her. "Please, join me."

He sighed and moved to his place next to her. To his surprise, the box was not wrapped and he raised a brow.

"I did not have the time to wrap it. It came only yesterday." She smiled.

He opened the box and pulled out some old newspaper, revealing to wrapped rectangles. He unwrapped them both and smiled. "_Faust_ and _Robinson Crusoe_? You remembered."

"How could I forget? They are all you have been talking about literature wise for the past few months." She smiled as he pulled her into his lap.

"We shall read them together." He kissed the top of her head. She gasped as he pulled the two of them up sharply.

"Now, time for your present." He smiled as he led her to their private sitting room.

"Is this why you have kept me out of sitting room for the past week?" She blushed as she remembered some of the 'distractions' he had caused.

"Yes." He kissed her briefly and opened the door. She saw a large sheet hanging in the corner. "Close your eyes." She did what she was told and smiled as she heard the sheet being pulled off. "You may open them."

She opened slowly and gasped. There was a large would bookcase built for the corner of the room. But instead of being filled with books, it was filled with little glass trinkets on one shelf. On closer inspection she saw that it had a glass door on each of the levels and locks on every handle. The little glass trinkets turned out to be animals of every variety: dogs, cats, horses, domesticated and wild. There were even mythical creatures and some trees and flowers.

She felt his hands around her waist and kissed her neck. "Do you like them?"

"Like them?" She whispered. "Oh, William. They are gorgeous. Such care, they look like they are made of diamonds." She turned in his arms and kissed him. "It is perfect."

"It is yours. The cabinet, everything inside." He handed her a small key. "This is the key. It is the only copy."

She smiled and walked to her vanity, putting it in the center drawer and pulled out another package. "I have another item to bestow upon you." She turned to see him with another package of his own.

"As do I." It was a large box with a festive red bow.

"Will you open mine first?" She handed him the package carefully. He gently placed the box on the ground and undid the wrapping. As it came undone she began her story. "It belonged to my grandfather. It is passed from father to daughter to give to her husband on their first Christmas. As my grandmother died shortly after the birth of my father, and he has no sisters, my grandfather gave it to me shortly before he passed. He is the one who told me to only marry for love, as love is the only true measure of wealth in the world. So I give his pocket watch to you, whether you decide to use it or not, because our love means that I am the wealthiest woman in the world." She smiled as he fingered the watch in his hands.

"Elizabeth…" He breathed out as he looked up at her. He took two steps towards her and placed the watch gently on the table. He took a moment to rid himself of his pocket watch and donned Elizabeth's in its place. She felt as if she would cry as he gingerly opened and closed it once for measure. "Your grandfather was very wise." And with that he pulled her to his body, crushing her mouth with his. They broke apart when William's box moved.

"Will! Your box is alive!" She laughed.

"Well, I guess this gift is no longer a surprise." He handed her the box. "Happy Christmas."

She opened and a small, fluffy puppy popped its head out. At first she though it was a fox, but then it let out a small yip and she pulled it out with one hand. It had a black face, with a tan muzzle, which melted into a white chest. The white chest darkened to a black body. Its tail curled upwards and she held it close. It licked her face and yipped again. She giggled.

"Do you like him?" He gently rubbed one of the upright ears.

"He is adorable."

"He is from Asia. I met an acquaintance of Bingley's who had his mother and father. He seemed to think it would be a good fit for you. He will remain small and will love walks, runs, and playing."

She put the dog down on the floor as she sat and Will joined her. They laughed as the puppy started tearing up the scraps of newspaper and then ran over to his box, dragging the cover back over to Lizzie.

"What shall you call him?" He asked as he admired her rubbing the dog's stomach.

"Eros." She said quickly.

"Eros?" He was surprised.

"The god of love and attraction." She beamed at William. "Because the man who brought us together is the love of my life. Said man also happens to be exceedingly good looking and I find myself very attracted to him." She giggled as he pushed her gently onto the floor and started kissing her neck. They broke apart when they heard a little growl. "Eros, no!" Lizzie said sharply. The dog sat and tilted his head in curiosity. As William tried to kiss her again, Eros barked and growled. "Eros!" He ran over and sniffed the two of them. He licked Lizzie's face and ran back to the box. They heard rustling and Eros came back with an old pillowcase.

"William Darcy, is that my pillow case?" She laughed as she saw his blush.

"Yes…" He said sheepishly.

"Well he is a very loyal dog." She kissed him and Eros didn't make a peep. "Just like you." She crawled out from under him and pulled the dog into her lap. "William, I have one more gift for you."

He shifted himself to her side and kissed her temple, earning another yip from Eros. "Now I feel silly. I gave you a dog that won't let me kiss you. And I have nothing else…" He trailed off.

She took Will's hand and kissed his palm. "My final gift makes sense. You are giving me a new life, it only fair I give you a new one as well."

"You are gifting me a puppy?" He laughed.

"No. A baby." She smiled and stood. Leaving him sitting on the ground. "Come Eros! Let us meet Apollo." She put the dog down and started walking from the room.

"Lizzie! Come back." She stopped and turned as Will got up and crossed the room. Eros sat on Lizzie's foot and whined lightly.

"Not yet." She reached down and scratched his ear. "He is already such a well-mannered puppy!" She squatted and began petting his entire body and face. She stood when she saw her husband's legs in front of her. She stood slowly and smiled as he looked at her in utter shock.

"What do you mean 'baby'?" He crossed his arms.

She sighed and placed his hand on her stomach, grasping his wrist firmly. "When a man and a woman love each other, like I love you, they get married. After they get married-"

"I know how a baby… What a baby… But what do you mean by 'giving me a baby'?" He took a step closer.

"I mean, William, that in approximately six months, you are to be a father." She smiled as his face jumped from confusion to joy in a mere moment. "Eros, off my foot!" She bent down and moved the puppy, and as she stood Will picked her up in his arms and spun her around the room, Eros chasing at her heels.

He kissed her and placed her down, and Eros went silent. "I love you Lizzie." He kissed her nose.

"I love you too, William." She teased and kissed his nose in return.


	18. Match Making Lizzie and the Real Ann

For those of you who were wondering, the dog I thought of for Lizzie is called a Shiba Inu.

* * *

She had written her family the day before and asked that they wait as long as possible to tell her mother. She didn't want her rushing into her home and telling her that she was so proud of her and then taking all control of her future family out of her hands. Three days later, while she and Will were playing with Eros, a knock came to the door.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, Miss Darcy, and Miss de Bourgh are here."

"Thank you Emma." Lizzie stood and Eros whined. "Later Eros. Let us meet the rest of the family." She helped Will off the floor with a little grunt and smiled as he fell into her lightly and kissed her. Causing a yip from Eros yet again.

They walked into the hall to see the butler taking their hats and coats, with some footmen bringing in trunks.

"William! Lizzie!" Georgiana rushed forwards and embraced the two at the same time. "I have missed you both. Thank you for coming to my rescue!" She giggled lightly.

"Yes, cousin. Thank you indeed for opening your doors to me." Ann stepped forwards and gave her cousin a light hug. She turned to Lizzie and blushed. "I apologize for my mother. She has not had someone to reign in her actions for some time, as no one will stand up to her. I have been trying to leave the house for several years. I am not as ill as my mother claims and wish to spend some time finding who I am instead of who my mother tells me to be. I am so grateful to you for giving me this chance."

Lizzie stepped forwards and hugged Ann lightly. She pitied the poor young lady. "I am glad you could come. I look forwards to getting to know you."

"What about me?" Richard playfully shoved Will. "Are you glad to have me?" He shoved him again.

"Be careful with him. He is in a delicate state of mind." Lizzie stepped away from Ann and righted her husband's jacket.

"William? Delicate?" Georgiana and Richard laughed.

"Yes. Since Christmas." She said quite seriously.

"Why William? What is the matter?" Ann looked her cousin up and down.

"Wait? You are not jesting?" Georgiana's eyes went wide.

"I am afraid not." Lizzie frowned as she looked to Will, who shared a playful glance with a twinkle in his eye. "He is in quite a delicate state."

"Darce. Come now." Richard sighed.

"You think her jesting do you? Shall I duel you for her honor?"

"Will!" Lizzie tugged at his hand.

"I am sorry."

"Something is the matter." Richard rubbed his chin. "With both of you."

"It might be the baby we are expecting in six months, but other than that I can think of nothing we readily share. William?" She looked up at Will.

"Well I can think of some other things." He grabbed her by her hips and dipped her in front of him.

"YOU ARE WITH CHILD‽" They winced at Georgie's squeal.

Will righted Lizzie and they both laughed.

"Now, William. That was cruel of you." Ann said lightly.

"I apologize cousin. But the temptation was too great to resist." He smiled.

"Excuse me, sir." Mrs. Reynolds cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

"The normal rooms are now ready, if your guests would like to rest."

"Thank you Mrs. Reynolds." He smiled.

"I think I will go and rest." Ann was still smiling. "And I apologize if my mother comes trying to force me back." She headed up the stairs.

"I believe I will also go. I have some gifts for the two of you." Georgiana hugged them both and headed upstairs. Only Lizzie caught the glance she gave the Colonel as she turned to leave.

"Colonel-"

"Richard." He stopped her. "Please."

"Richard. May I speak to you privately for a moment?" Lizzie put a hand through his arm.

"Of course."

She steered him to the same blue parlor that less than a week ago, Lady Catherine was in.

"What are your feelings towards Georgie?" She said bluntly as she closed the door.

"Pardon?"

"At Rosings, the young lady I mentioned that fancied you. It is Georgie." She motioned him to sit.

"Georgie?" He took a moment to process the information. "As in Georgiana?"

"Our one and only." She lightly took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Georgie fancies me?"

"Yes." She said again.

"When you found out Darce fancied you, what did you feel?"

"A joy beyond explanation." She smiled at the glossy look in his eyes. "You fancy her as well. That is all I needed to know." She rose.

"Wait!" She stopped as he stood. "How do you know I fancy Georgie?"

"It is in your eyes, Richard." She said softly. "That look that you just had…" She sighed. "It resembled the look that I see in William every day, every night, and every moment in between. Just do not break her heart, or I will cause you so much pain that William will not be able to challenge you to a duel." She glared at him and left him standing in the room.

* * *

"Darce?" Richard knocked on the table a day after his conversation with Lizzie and Will looked up from his papers.

"Richard. What can I help you with? Tiring of the ladies talking of the new baby?" He teased.

"Oh, I left that conversation hours ago."

Richard starting pacing. Which was strange. For Richard. "Darce, we are friends, correct?" He asked as he stopped pacing.

"You are like a brother to me, Richard." William stood and poured them both a drink. "Something is clearly troubling you. Sit, drink, and tell me."

"If you had a friend. And you admired his younger sister quite a lot, how would you go about asking permission to court her?" He swirled the drink.

"Much the same way you are asking me to court Georgie." He stared at his cousin, whose stare shifted from his glace to Will's face. "Lizzie told me around Christmas that Georgie fancied you." Richard blushed. "Why, cousin, is that a blush? Did I cause the great Colonel Richard Alfred Fitzwilliam to blush?" He teased.

"So?" He looked back at his glass.

"So what, Richard?" Will smiled.

"Your response?"

"To what question? Since you have posed me none other than the one I have already answered."

"You will really make me ask?" Richard practically whined.

"Yes." Darcy said seriously. "She is my sister."

"May I court Georgiana?"

"As long as you ask her, and she says yes, I have no problem with it. Although," He downed his drink, "if you break her heart in any way, I will have to kill you." He added very seriously.

"Your wife said much the same thing when she discovered I fancied Georgie. You will have to wait your turn."

"Oh, I forfeit my turn. My wife will surely do a proper job." He smiled. "Go. Ask her." He took the untouched drink out of Richard's hand.

* * *

Two nights (and one accepted courtship) later, Lizzie knocked on Ann's door. As it opened she saw Ann, without her glasses, painting a lovely field. "I was just inquiring if you were enjoying your stay?"

"Oh very much Elizabeth." She said happily.

"Please. Call me Lizzie."

"Thank you. Lizzie, may I ask you a question?" She put down her paint brush and motioned to a chair. Lizzie closed the door and sat as Ann took a place on the settee across from her. "How did you do it?'

"How did I do what?"

"How did you stand up to my mother?" Ann asked quietly.

"Oh." Lizzie sighed and moved to sit next to Ann. "I did it because I had to."

"You had to?" Ann looked like a small child, even though she was William's age.

"Because I refused to live without Will, I had to stand up to your mother." She sighed and took Ann's hand in hers. "Ann, when you find something, or someone, that you love as much as I love your cousin, you would face down your mother plus a hundred dragons just to be with them." She leaned in and added, "Although the dragons are less frightening than your mother." They both shared a laugh. "Who is he?" She asked.

"Who is who?" Ann blushed.

"The man who has stolen you heart." She smiled.

"Henry Jameson." Ann said without thinking. "Oh!" She gasped when she realized that she had actually said it and the two started laughing once more. _These three days have done Ann well. Walking, playing music, painting, talking. She is much stronger without her mother._

"And who is Henry Jameson?"

"The son of our estate manager." She blushed.

"Is he a gentleman?"

"Oh yes. He is the best of gentlemen. Aside from William and Richard, that is."

"And you are a gentleman's daughter?"

"Yes. Of course." She replied confusedly.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. You are equals. And if you care for each other, if you love each other, then you will have every tool at your disposal to stand up to your mother. Will you write to him?"

"I have already." She blushed. "I just wanted to know I would have someone to help me."

"Ann," She lightly hugged her, "I will support your heart in any matter. Love is the only reason to marry, in my opinion, and I will not dissuade you if you love him."

"Thank you, Lizzie."

* * *

She and Will crawled into bed and settled into each other's arms.

"I had an interesting conversation with Ann just now." She curled up in his side.

"Oh?" He rubbed her arm. "And what would that conversation entail?"

"A man." She said vaguely.

"A man…" She felt him stiffen. "A man‽"

"Yes darling. Like you or Richard." She squeezed his abdomen.

"Does her mother know about said man?"

"She knows him. She doesn't know about them. And neither should you. Don't bring it up again." She playfully hit his chest.

"And how is our child this evening?" He rolled the two of them over and bent to lightly kiss her stomach.

"He caused some trouble after tea, but he has been very well."

They heard a loud bang and they both jumped. "WHERE IS SHE‽"

They shared a glance and hurried out the room, donning their thickest dressing robes. For appearance's sake Will came out of his door and Lizzie hers, and they hurried down the stairs together.

"Lady Catherine." Will bowed. "To what do we owe the pleasure?'

"Do not play coy with me, boy! Where is she‽" Lady Catherine boomed.

"I am here mother." Ann said lightly from the stairs, Richard and Georgie behind her.

"Send someone to pack your things! We are going back to Rosings." She turned to go to the carriage.

"No."

It was the simultaneously the most strong, awe-inspiring yet weak and frightful 'no' Lizzie had ever heard.

"What was that girl?" Lady Catherine boomed again, as she turned back to her daughter.

"I said no." It was strong this time. No hesitation, to fragility.

"YOU!" She pointed her stick at Lizzie. "You did this!"

"If I did, I am proud of it." She said.

Lady Catherine pushed her way past Lizzie and reached for Ann on the steps. Georgie stepped in front of her and Richard in front of Georgie.

"You dare defy me?" Her eyes went wide. She turned back to Lizzie and approached her slowly. "You have single handedly ruined this family. I will be taking my daughter, and Miss Darcy, and my nephews away from you poisonous grasp. And when I have done that I will come back and I will make sure you will not ruin this family further." She raised her hand to strike Lizzie again when Ann's voice came from the background again.

"You would strike her?" She said incredulously.

"Why would she not?" Lizzie asked, her eyes never leaving Lady Catherine's. "She has done so already."

"Mother!" Ann rushed past everyone and stood in front of Lizzie. "How could you?"

"Get in the carriage Ann." She said sharply.

"No. And I will not return home until I want to." She put her hands on her hips. "I have felt more at home the past four days then I have since I was a child! I will not give up my happiness to suit your need to control everything and behave like you are grander than you are!"

The room was stone silent. Ann had yelled at her mother. Ann had yelled and insulted her mother. And she was not apologizing for it.

"When I write," Lady Catherine began softly, "to Lord and Lady Matlock of the disgrace that I have witnessed tonight, they will see my way." She pushed past the two ladies. "And they will force you all to do as I say." She stormed out the door and slammed her carriage door so hard that the entire carriage shook.

"I have a letter to write and send express to my parents. May I invite them?"

"Absolutely." Will said softly. Richard hurried into Will's study to begin writing.

Lizzie saw Ann's body shaking and grasped her shoulders. "Ann?"

"That felt…" She took a breath and smiled widely. "That felt amazing!" She laughed lightly.

"That was amazing. You are now another young lady to stand her ground against the Right Honorable Lady Catherine de Bourgh." She turned Ann and wrapped her arms around her as she hugged her tightly. "I just saw the real Ann, just now." She whispered into her ear. "Strong, independent, and loyal. Like a Darcy. Welcome home Ann."

She felt Ann wrap her arms around who was quickly becoming her new favorite cousin.


	19. The Cavalry Arrives

Lord and Lady Matlock arrived at Pemberly two days later.

"Aunt, Uncle." William greeted them with a small smile.

"Where is she?" His aunt smiled coyly.

"Who?"

"Our newest niece." His uncle clapped Will's shoulder. "Your wife."

"She is in the sun room. Did Richard tell you about what has happened?" He asked seriously.

"That my sister barged into your house, assaulted, as well as threatened, your wife, and said she would forcibly remove all of you from Pemberley? Yes." His uncle said seriously.

"And your stance on the subject?" He would not let them near Elizabeth unless they were willing to like her.

"I am half in love with the girl already." His aunt giggled. "If she can make stoic Ann stand up to her mother, then she is quite special."

"That she is." He said dreamily.

"And you love her." His aunt added softly. "Come, I must meet this woman."

"And I should go see Richard." His uncle decided.

"He will be in the billiards room. With some news for you." William turned and offered his aunt his arm.

"Richard has news?" She said happily.

"I will let him tell you."

They walked in silence to the glass room and Will knocked on the door.

"You knock?" His aunt smiled.

"This is now Lizzie's private room. I wanted her to have it as she enjoys the sun so much and we have harsh winters."

"Except for this year. Just the one snow storm and a few light dustings."

The door opened and Will smiled at Lizzie in her light green and cream striped sun dress. It was starting to fit snugly at the top and she enjoyed teasing him about it.

"You must be Lady Matlock." She smiled and curtsied. "Will, I told you to come and fetch me when they arrived." She motioned for them to come in.

"Lady Matlock it is a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Darcy. I am sorry that my husband and I were unable to attend your wedding. We were traveling when we received your invitation. Richard told us it was quite a lovely ceremony."

"I believe so, but I may be slightly biased. And please call me Lizzie."

"Then you must call me Aunt. Or Maddie."

Will took a moment to examine the room. It was now filled with books and the lamps were lit as the glass ceiling was covered in snow. The drapes were all pulled open and all the light blue, green, cream, and yellow thin striped furniture was covered in drawings and fabric samples.

"What's this?" He laughed lightly.

"One cannot start too early." She teased. "Lady Matlock, I do not believe that you have heard our news, but I am with child." She smiled as William moved behind her and placed both his hands on her hips.

"That is wonderful news!" She beamed. "And I was not joking when I said to call me Aunt or Maddie."

"Very well, Aunt. Would you like to stay and give me your opinion on some of the designs and fabrics?"

"Of course."

Lizzie pulled herself out of William's arms and smiled. "I believe that is your cue my love." She kissed him lightly.

"Agreed." He kissed her and moved to the door. "I will see you for tea?" She nodded. "Good."

He left and she closed the door. "Now, Elizabeth." She turned to see a very serious Lady Matlock.

"Yes?"

"How many months?"

"Approximately three."

Lady Matlock nodded. "And I can see you love my nephew."

"More than anything." She sighed.

"So what on earth tempted you to bait my sister?" She cleared a spot next to her on the settee and patted.

"I did not bait Lady Catherine. And if I did, I was not aware of it."

"That is not what she says. Come tell me what happened." She smiled.

So Lizzie began. Starting with the morning she first met will. She told of how he came to visit her in Meryton. She told of Mr. Collins and her visit to Rosings. She told of Lady Catherine's first visit and how Lizzie wanted for her family to be away from Rosings. She told about Ann, but left out the part of Henry Jameson. She told about how Ann stood up to her mother. And when she was finished telling her tale, all Lady Matlock did was hug her.

"You are everything I ever wanted for William." She whispered in her ear and cupped her cheek. "And if I had been blessed with a daughter, I would have wanted her to be exactly like you. You have my support, and my friendship."

"Thank you Aunt Maddie." She smiled and the clock sounded. "Goodness is that the hour! I must meet William for tea." She stood. "Would you like to join us?"

"It would be a pleasure."

And so the two ladies went in to join the rest of the house for tea, where Lizzie retold her story to Lord Matlock, who then proceeded to as why she did not marry Richard so that he could have the honor of boasting his daughter in law silenced the great Lady Catherine.

"Because, sir," she smiled as she took Will's hand, "I could marry none other than your nephew. So boasting about your two nieces will have to suffice."

He laughed once. "Just as witty as you said! You best be careful nephew. This young lady will keep you on your toes."

"I know sir." He squeezed her hand. "That is why I married her."

Lizzie pretended to be offended. "You mean you did not marry me for my measly dowry, my partial good looks, and the fact that you love me?"

"You are mistaken my dear, I do not care about your dowry, you have exceedingly good looks, and I worship you." He kissed her cheek.

Lord Matlock let out another laugh. "And she taught Darcy to flirt? If I were younger…"

"If you were younger, sir, we would not be having this conversation." She smiled.

"True. Although I would still want to meet you once I found out that you silenced my sister in law."

"Well, it has been a pleasure to take tea, but William…." She stood and motioned to the door. "I am afraid I must take your leave for a moment."

Will saw her hand move to her stomach. "Of course." He stood. "Would you like met to assist you?"

"No. You stay and enjoy the company." She turned and walked quickly out of the room.

"I say…" Lord Matlock took a seat next to his wife. "Is your wife alright?"

"She should be fine in a few moments." Lady Matlock caught William's eye. "She is usually sick around tea time, no?"

He sighed and nodded.

"Why would she be sick?" Lord Matlock asked.

"Darling. You remember when I was carrying George and Richard. And when Susan was carrying Michal." She smiled.

"You mean I am to be a great uncle?" He smiled. Will nodded and rubbed his neck. He wanted to be with Lizzie. Not here. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Now go to her and leave us be!" His uncle commanded.

"Sir?"

"You are not the first man who assists their wife, and you shall not be the last. Now go."

"Yes, sir." And go William did.

* * *

Dinner was lively, with stories from childhood. Lizzie was amazed at how much she didn't know about William's family. She dearly wished she could have met William's mother, as she sounded much like the person that she strived to be.

* * *

That night the two were laying tangled in bed. "William?"

"Yes, my queen." He stroked her arm with his fingers.

"What do you think would have happened if…" She realized she didn't want to talk about it.

"If what?" She was silent. "If what, Lizzie?"

"If we had met before your parents had passed." She said quietly.

"Much of the same. And do not worry. I believe that my parents would like you more than my aunt and uncle do."

"I quite adore your aunt already. And I can see where Richard gets his personality. She laughed lightly.

"Yes. It is quite obvious, isn't it?" He joined her.

"I love you William. Do not forget that."

"I won't. It is what keeps me sane sometimes." He kissed the top of her head.

"And do not forget that I love you, my queen."

"What happened to being worshiped?" She teased.

"That as well."

"I will not forget."

"Thank you." He pulled her up his body and kissed her.

* * *

Family tree time!

Lady Matlock, William's mother, and Lady Catherine were sisters.  
Lord and Lady Matlock have two sons: George and Richard. George is married to Susan.  
Lady Catherine is widowed with Ann as her daughter.  
William's mother is… William's mother.


	20. A Missing Letter and A Night to Remember

**Real life sucks.**

* * *

Lizzie sat on the bench in front of the pianoforte, hitting a middle D with one hand and caressing her almost 9-month belly with the other. She starting playing the very basic of _Rondeau from Abdelazar._ She made it halfway through when she heard a voice clearing behind her.

"Lizzie." William entered the room.

"Hello." She murmured.

"What is the matter? I thought you would be outside. It is a lovely may day." He wrapped his arm around Lizzie as he sat next to her on the bench.

"Jane is getting married today." She whispered.

"And you want to be there."

She just nodded.

"Why would Jane not move the date of your wedding away from the dates of your confinement?"

"My mother would not let her." She took a deep breath. "And when Jane brought my confinement up she just said that it was Jane's day and she would not let her day me spoiled by me."

"Why do you let your mother bother you so?"

"What?"

"You do not seem to let anything else bother you, so why do you let your mother's words?"

"How can you say that?" She stood and moved away from the pianoforte.

"I am merely-"

"She is my mother. If your father were alive and you could not go to something you had been looking forward to your entire life, and you had full knowledge that you could go if your father had not prevented it, how would you feel?"

"I suppose I would be upset but-"

"You would be more than just upset." She took a deep breath. "Why have you never told me?"

"Told you what?"

"About Georgie and Wickham."

His voice grew very dark. "How did you find out about that?"

"Is that the reason you stopped writing? That everyone stopped writing?" She pressed.

"How did you find out about that, Elizabeth?"

"Oh, so it is Elizabeth now?" She laughed. "That is nothing but a confirmation."

"Who. Told. You?" He demanded.

For once in her life, Lizzie was scared of Will. His eyes were black, his face terrifyingly angry. "Richard." She whispered.

"You could not get it from me, so you got it from Richard!" He yelled.

"I did not ask. He told me."

"When‽"

"The day you proposed."

"He had no right to tell you. You had no right to know."

She was mad now. "I had no right to know about my future sister‽ I had no right to know why my best friend and fiancée, as well as his sister stop writing to me‽ I had every right! And I will not be kept in the dark any longer. Do you have my letter?" He went silent. "Where is it‽"

"You will not read it, Lizzie." He demanded softly.

"I will not read my own letter?" She moved out of the room. "I would like to see you try and stop me." She challenged and left William standing alone in the music room.

She went through all the letters in his desk in their joined study and did not find it until the last one. She hurried to the door and locked it. She had made it this far without him trying to stop her, she would not let him interfere now. She sat on the settee and broke the seal.

_My dearest friend.  
I hope these words find you better than I. I do wish I had been more cautious. You know that you are my dearest friend, and with that come my deepest trust in everything you say. I do hope that our friendship will not cause recent events to tear us apart.  
I must inform you that Georgie is not well. This winter, George Wickham convinced her that they were in love. With that, he also convinced her to run away with him. I did forbid the acquaintance, per your request, but that just seemed to make her more enamored with him. I caught them, Lizzie. I caught Wickham trying to take Georgie out of the house on Christmas Eve. She had a carpet bag and was going with him willingly. She even was letting him- I cannot even begin to write it. Needless to say, they were being very physical to each other.  
When I made it clear that he would receive none of her dowry, none of the jewels, none of the land, that everything would be under mine or Georgie's control, Georgie said it would be fine that she would support them. But that was not enough to him. He wanted to be the master of Pemberley. When I also made it clear that I would not allow the marriage, he broke off the connection.  
Before he left, he tried to persuade me one last time by saying that he and Georgie had been intimate. When Georgie told me they hadn't, he left her there, saying as he walked out of the doors that she wasn't worth it if he couldn't have the money.  
We did not have a very happy Christmas.  
Do not expect a letter from her anytime soon, nor from Richard as he is in training for the military, as his brother just married and his wife is with child.  
My dear Lizzie, I must close with, that although the circumstances leading up to this realization are dreadful, I find that I am hopelessly attached to you.  
You have bewitched me body and soul and I love you.  
I understand if you do not feel the same, but I had to tell you.  
Yours eternally,  
Fitzwilliam Darcy_

She put down the letter took a gasping breath, leaning against the back of the settee. She heard a knock on the door but made no move to open it.

"Lizzie?" She heard William speaking quietly. "You are certain she went into this room?"

"Positive, sir." One of the maids said.

"Leave us?" He asked softly.

"Yes, sir. Should I have cook send dinner up on a tray for the both of you?"

"Yes. Thank you." He responded. A few moments later she heard him knocking at the door. "Lizzie, darling. Please." He jiggled the door knob. "Please, open the door." She heard a thud and assumed he had hit the wall next to the door. "Lizzie. Open the door." She didn't move. "I'm sorry." She heard another thud. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Three more thuds. "Lizzie, please let me in." She hugged her stomach protectively. She didn't know what she wasn't moving. She just knew she wasn't. She moved across the study and into their sitting room, then silently into her private bedroom, making sure to lock all doors and windows. She sat on the edge of the bed and started crying softly.

* * *

Sometime later, when her fire had all but gone out she heard a knock on her door. She had been feeling a pain in her gut all day, and was so sick of being sad and worried that the pains just kept growing.

"Lizzie, you do not have to let me in. I just have some dinner for you." She shut her eyes at William's voice. _Damn her stubbornness!_ She heard nothing and then a soft thud. "Lizzie, please know that I love you. And I cannot apologize enough for what I said earlier today. You did have a right to know. And I had no right to say that."

She stood and felt her dress sticking to her legs. She looked down to see that at some point during the day, she had gone into labor. She hurried to the door and through it open.

"Lizzie!" Will jumped up to stand in front of her.

"Call the doctor." She said softly.

"What?"

"Call the doctor." And a pain hit, causing her to, for the first time, let out a small cry.

* * *

Lizzie let out a scream. It was well into the early hours of the morning and the pain was unbearable.

"Where is he?" She grasped at the wet nurse's hand.

"Master Darcy?"

"Yes!"

"Waiting outside." She said calmly.

"I need him!" She cried and another pain hit, causing her to yell out again.

"Mrs. Darcy-" The doctor and the wet nurse began their protests.

"NO! I need him! I need him now!" She cried.

"I will get him." She patted her hand and quickly left the room. A few moments later, Will came rushing in.

"William." She sighed as he took her hand.

"I'm here." He pushed her hair back from her face and realized she was burning up.

"Is she supposed to be running a fever?"

She gripped his hand and screamed again. The doctor hurried over and felt her head. "Not by this much. Mrs. Darcy, you need to push harder."

"I can't." She cried lightly.

"Yes." He said firmly. "You can."

"William…" She said softly.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry." She whispered.

"You should not apologize to me for anything." He smiled and stroked her face with a cold towel.

"And I love you with all my body and soul as well."

"Lizzie…"

"Jackson." She whispered right before another pain hit.

"What?" He held a cold towel to her head.

"Jackson Bennet Darcy." She whispered again.

"Perfect." He smiled.

"Like you." She reached up and pushed a lock of hair away from his face. "I love you.

"A head." The doctor said calmly. She cried out and fell back against the bed when a soft baby cry filled the room. "I do not how you knew it was to be a boy, ma'am-"

And that was all she heard.

* * *

**I know. I'm evil.  
The song Lizzie was playing would be the Netherfield Ball dance between Lizzie and Darcy in the 2005 movie. Same with the "You have bewitched me body and soul" line.**


	21. Jack

William didn't leave the room for three days. He wouldn't let anyone see Jack until Lizzie woke up. He wouldn't let anyone else care for either. He ate, slept, and shaved in her room. He only left once to bathe and that took less than five minutes. He and Lizzie had determined that they would not have a nurse for their child early on.

* * *

_"Will, I just don't think-" She sighed. "I want that connection with our child."  
"I just said it was a strange concept for me to grasp." He wrapped her in his arms. "But if this is what you want, then it will never matter to me."  
She wrapped her arms around his lower back. "Thank you." She murmured into his chest.  
"Have you thought about names?" He asked.  
"If it is a girl, I want her to be named after your mother."  
"Are you-"  
"I am positive, William." She gave him a weak squeeze__._

* * *

William heard a little moan from the crib. He went over and picked up the little boy. "Soon, Jack." He bounced him in his arms and whispered. "You shall see your Mama soon." The boy smiled at the mention of Lizzie. "Until you remember, I will tell you the story of how your Mama and I met. How we have had to endure." He sat carefully in the chair next to Lizzie's bed. "When I first saw your mother," he sighed and smiled, "she was quite the fearsome thing to behold. She was wielding a stick as a sword and she was the Queen of Camelot, defending it fearlessly. We became fast friends. She came back every summer, here to the house where you will grow, and soon that friends ship grew into something more. But then your Mama and I were separated and we did not see each other for quite some time. They next I saw her, she was even more lovely than what I remembered. But a man tried to hurt her and she did not feel safe, so she came running to me. It was then she agreed to let me court her, but we were soon separated again. For almost an entire year we did not see each other, until we both arrived at the house of your great aunt who, if I have any say in the matter, you will never meet. There I asked your Mama to marry me and she said yes. We were separated again for a short time and when we were reunited, we married. Shortly after are marriage, your Aunt Wickham got into some trouble and I left for two months to try and save her. But from the day I returned to this day now, your Mama and I have not spent one day apart." He smiled and took the small hand in his. "And I hope that will never change."

"If you are to tell that story to our children, you had better add a dragon or two." He practically leapt out of the seat, and he would have if it wasn't for Jack.

* * *

Lizzie heard William move into a chair. She wanted to call his name, but he started speaking. He was telling a story, their story. And when he was finished she had enough strength to try to talk.

"Lizzie?" He sighed.

"William." She moaned. Her eyes had not yet opened and she had not moved, but she was talking to him.

She felt him sit on the bed. "Lizzie."

"Who are you talking to?" She asked feebly.

"Jackson Bennet Darcy." She heard him say proudly before he softly added, "I like to call him Jack."

She moaned and opened her eyes slowly. "Jack?" She saw an outline of Will's face and body and a light colored bundle in his arms.

"Careful!" He yelled softly, putting the bundle down and helping her sit up slowly. She felt his hand on her cheek and put as much strength as she could leaning into it. His thumb brushed over her eyelid and moved down to stroke her cheek.

She opened her eyes again and this time saw his face clearly. "William. You look so tired."

"I am fine." He sat next to her on the bed. "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

"I am just a little tired." She fell a little into his body. "I love you."

"I was so afraid, Lizzie. I was so afraid that our last words to each other would be apologies." He hugged her. "I love you too much to see you in that sort of pain. To see you that frail."

"I promised I would stay with you." She said breathily. "Where is he?"

"Jack?" She nodded. "He is over here. I haven't let anyone else see him. I wouldn't until after you had seen him."

She held her arms out weakly and he placed the boy into her arms. For the first time in three days, she smiled. "Hello Jack." She cooed lightly. "It's your Mama." He started babbling lightly.

"Every time I mentioned you he would smile like that." Will said lightly.

"It's so good to meet you." She traced a finder down his cheek. Jack yawned and promptly fell asleep.

"Here," Will took Jack in his arms and moved him over to the crib.

"Could you hold me?" She asked lightly.

"You need never ask." He moved to the bed and took his place above the sheets with her in his arms. "I am so sorry Lizzie. You were right to be angry. I said stupid things. I was just worried for you."

"I know." She took his hands lightly in hers. "I love you so much." She yawned.

"You should sleep." He went to move out from their positions.

"No. Stay." She whispered and gripped his hands. He re-situated himself. "Will you be here when I wake?"

"Every day, Mrs. Darcy."


	22. Perfect

**This is the last chapter. :'( I know. Sad.**  
**But there will be an Epilogue, however it will be very short.**  
**I hope you liked it.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lizzie recovered slowly, but she did become her old self. And three years later, on Jack's birthday, Lizzie told her family she was expecting another baby.

At first, Lizzie and Will were worried that the second baby would be just as difficult, if not more, than Jack. Then they relaxed and remembered that they could get through anything as long as they had each other.

Jack followed Lizzie around the house on her duties until she was done, and then the two of them would play together. And every day, when William would come back from his rounds around the estate, he would find Lizzie and Jack in the nursery playing some sort of game and would then proceed to join them.

Today, as he walked into the house he heard the giggling of both Lizzie and Jack. As he ascended the stairs, he saw Jack holding a pile of blankets, Lizzie following at his side.

"Mamma?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Show Papa?" Jack stopped.

"Show Papa the surprise?" Jack nodded. "Not until we have completed it."

"Oh." And the two headed off without noticing him.

Will smiled brightly and walked back down the stairs.

Twenty minutes later he knocked on the nursery door, as was his custom.

"Who dare enters?" He heard Lizzie say gruffly.

"Who do you think it is, my queen? And why are you talking like that?" He heard whispers and a little laugh before the room went silent. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the room to see a massive contraption of blankets.

"Boo!"

He jumped at Jack's voice. "Gah!"

"Scare Papa?"

"Yes, you scared Papa." He said smiling. "Where is your Mama?"

"Boo." He voice whispered right behind his ear causing him to twitch.

"Mama bad at this." Jack said happily.

"Mama is bad at what?"

"Scaring Papa." Jack said proudly. "I'm better."

"That is true Jack. You are better than I." She put her chin on William's shoulder and tipped her head to kiss his cheek.

"And what's this contraption?" He put Jack down.

"Pem-Pember-Pemberelley." Jack said proudly.

"He means Pemberly." Lizzie whispered in his ear.

"Ah." Will whispered back. "A finer model I never did see."

"Come under Papa!" Jack laughed as he crawled into the cave of blankets.

William looked uncertainly at Lizzie. She gave a brief nod and a light smile then watched as he awkwardly crawled after Jack. She felt the smile fade and she left the room to go to their chambers. She curled up on the window bench and smiled at the feeling of the sun hitting her skin. She gazed over the lake and the fountain and the small gardens with the paths. The way the sun hit the water made it seem like it was one giant mirror. It was perfect.

She felt his large hand on her shoulder. She didn't look at him, but instead traced her fingers over the back over his hand. "Hello William."

He took her hand in his and pulled her out of the seat. "Hello Lizzie. Will you please give me a proper welcome?"

"I would be glad to give a proper welcome." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. "Hello, my king."

"My queen." He murmured. "Now, what is troubling you?"

"Annabel is just acting up." She rubbed her very large stomach.

"Annabel?"

"The baby. I decided her name will be Annabel." She bit her lip.

"And how are you so sure it will be a girl?" He said lightly.

"A mother knows. I knew Jack was to be a boy before he was born." She said a little more lightly.

"You knew the entire time?" He teased. "You knew and said you were ordering dresses for him?"

"I thought I would have a little fun." She teased back.

"Do you need anything?" He rested his hands on her stomach.

"No." She sighed then smiled cheekily. "Well… I am a little tired."

"Tired?" He wrapped his arms around her and gripped her hips. "Well that won't do." He pulled him close. "I have to get you to bed."

"A bed would be good." She traced circles on his chest.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and she forcibly grasped the lapels of his coat.

He sighed and tried to pull her hands away. "Lizzie. I thought you said he was tired."

"Maybe I just wanted you to take me to bed."

He smiled and crawled onto the bed to join his wife.

Shortly after, Annabel Marie Darcy, or Ann, was born. She looked like Lizzie, just like Jack looked like William. However she was already displaying William's personality as she would only let William or Lizzie, and on occasion Georgiana, who was happily married to Richard and expecting her first child. Surprisingly, the only other person who could regularly hold Ann, was Ann herself who had just returned from her honeymoon with Henry Jameson.

Three months later, Lizzie sat holding a sleeping Ann, gazing out at the yard watching Ann and Henry and Georgie and Richard play with William and Jack. Throwing a ball, laughing and playing, not a care in the world.

And Lizzie knew everything would be perfect.


	23. Epilogue

Her eyes fluttered open and focused on a pair of honey and brown eyes as a finger traced her face. She smiled at the feeling as she saw William's face above hers. As his finger pushed some hair out of her face, she teasingly bit his finger and laughed quietly.

"Good morning, Lizzie." He kissed her nose so gently.

"Good morning, William." She pushed up a little and kissed him lightly.

He was about to deepen the kiss when they both heard little feet running down the hall. Their bedroom door opened and Jack and Ann in and jumped up on opposite sides of the bed, giggling the entire time.

"Good morning Mama. Good morning Papa." Ten year old Jack said lightly, snuggling up into her shoulder.

"Good morning Jack." She said lightly.

"Good morning Papa. Good morning Mama." Ann said quietly.

"Good morning Ann." William pulled her into his lap.

"Are we going to the pond today?" Jack smiled.

"Do you still want to go?" She asked.

"Yes." He crawled over her and in between the two. "Can I ride the new pony today?"

"I think so. He seems good enough." William held Ann. "And what about you Ann? Do you want to ride Abby?"

"Yes please, Papa." She said brightly.

"Well, Papa and I must dress," Lizzie smiled, "And then we can arrange the basket with Mrs. Reynolds."

The two children scrambled off the bed and hurried out of the room. The two began dressing and as William was tying her dress she suddenly felt very nauseous.

"William, please stop." She said suddenly and covered her mouth.

"Lizzie?" He put a hand on each shoulder.

"William." She smiled and turned around before running into the bathroom.

"Lizzie!" He followed her. "We shouldn't go today. Not if you are feeling ill."

"No." She straightened. "Finish tying me up?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Not until you say we'll postpone the trip to the pond tomorrow." He mimicked her position.

"I will say no such thing." She smiled. "You should be used to thin by now anyway. You have already been through two pregnancies with me already." She defiantly walked past him, leaving him in the bathroom to comprehend what she just said.

A few minutes later William slowly walked into the bedroom. "Lizzie…" He said cautiously. "What are you trying to say?"

"What do you mean?" She braided her hair and started pinning it into a bun.

"Lizzie…" He began approaching her cautiously, "Are you going to have another child?"

She turned in her seat, a large smile on her face. "What do you think William?"


End file.
